


Hérédité

by amaterasu01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Child Soldiers, Human Transmutation, Hurt Alphonse Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Ishbal War, Ishbal | Ishval, Modified human transmutation, Mustang's Team, Parental Roy Mustang, Sick alphonse elric, Sickfic, Soldier edward elric
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu01/pseuds/amaterasu01
Summary: Et si Edward et Alphonse n'avaient jamais commis le péché ultime .Aurait-il eu une belle vie ?Serait-il rentré dans l’armée ?La vie est hélas cruelle et Edward et Alphonse vont le comprendre dès le plus jeune âge…Alphonse a la même maladie que ça mère et c’est à Edward de tout faire pour le sauver, peu importe le prix qu'il doit payer, peu importe ce qu'il doit faire pour le garder auprès de lui …
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11





	1. Nouveau départ

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bon le titre n'est pas terrible... mais j'expliquerai pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça dans les prochains chapitre et modifierai si je trouve mieux ^^ Ça fait presque 5 ans que je n'ai rien écrit ^^ et 6 ans que je n'ai pas posté alors soigner indulgent s'il vous plaît ^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira ;)  
> Je précise, même si c'est évident, Fullmetal alchemist ne m'appartient pas il appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

Edward et Alphonse étaient tous les deux dans l’une des cabines du train qui partait en direction du petit village de Resembool, leurs voyages avaient été long et ils étaient maintenant tous deux âgés de 7 ans pour Edward et 6 ans pour Alphonse. Le temps n’avait pas semblé long pensa Edward mais sans qu’il ne sent aperçoivent 1 an était passé, ça faisait 1 an qu’ils étaient partie avec Izumi Curtis et son mari pour en apprendre davantage sur l’alchimie .Le but caché était bien sûr de pouvoir faire revenir leurs mères à la vie grâce à la transmutation humaine … 

bien entendu, lui et son frère ne l’avait jamais dit à leurs sensei, elle avait, après tout mis en garde les deux garçons sur les tabous de l’alchimie ! mais que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

Il y a 2 ans quand leur mère était morte, il avait tout fait pour faire retrouver le sourire à son frère mais quoiqu’il faisait Alphonse était indifférent, plongé dans la misère d’avoir perdu leurs mères, d’être seules, alors Edward avait caché son propre chagrin, cacher profondément dans son cœur pour rester fort et consoler au mieux al mais ce n’était pas si facile, et face à son propre chagrin il n’avait pas réussi à réconforter son petit frère, quel horrible frère aîné il était… mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait lui-même le cœur brisé, il peinait à retenir davantage c'est larme pour apaiser le cœur désemparé de son petit frère… tout ce qu’il voulait plus que tout était de pouvoir redevenir comme avant, que son frère retrouve goût à la vie, pas qu'il déambule entre son lit et le cimetière, qu'il retrouve le sourire, que leurs mères soit là, qu'elle revienne pour redevenir le pilier de leurs petites familles … s’était lâche, il le savait mais il était triste et il avait peur, il ne savait pas comment s’occuper de lui-même seul alors s’occuper d'alphonse ? Ils étaient tous les deux des enfants peu importe à quel point il détestait le reconnaître, et maintenant il n'avait pas le choix de prendre la responsabilité de la famille...

Mais quelque temps après la mort de leur mère, devant sa tombe, il proposa une idée qu’il avait en tête depuis un moment à son frère, le sourire qui illumina enfin son visage valais tout l’or du monde, la joie qu’avait éprouvée Alphonse quand il lui avait dit qu’il y avait un moyen de retrouver leurs mères, qu’il pouvait de nouveau la serrer dans leurs bras en utilisant la transmutation humaine, lui avait montré qu’il avait pris la bonne décision, lui et son frère pouvaient avancer, le chemin serait dur, il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur l’alchimie avant de faire revenir leurs mères mais il était deux et ensemble ils pouvaient tout faire ! après tout maintenant il avait un but et à la fin de celui-ci il reverrait enfin leurs mères.

Bip* annonce d’arrivée en gare, le train arrive à destination de Resembool *

Edward souri au sursaut de son petit frère, le chauffeur venait de faire une annonce pour dire que leur train arrivait à destination de Resembool . Leurs cabines étaient assez étroites mais cela leur convenait amplement, c’était après tout assez grand pour deux mais il avait bien vu qu’Alphonse avait du mal à tenir en place, il était pourtant le plus poser des deux et le plus patient mais il avait toujours été le plus doux, le plus émotif c’était d’ailleurs pour ça que la séparation avec la famille rockbell avait été si dure pour lui car ils étaient une seconde famille pour eux .  
C’était aussi pour ça que la mort de leur mère l’avait le plus touché, il était bien sûrs aussi triste l’un que l’autre mais Alphonse avait beaucoup plus de mal à se relever de cette dure épreuve . Edward savait à quel point son petit frère était fort mais ça force résidais dans la famille et les amis, Alphonse ferait tout pour sa famille et Edward était vraiment fier de lui pour ça mais cette force avait une grande faiblesse car face à la mort de leur mère il avait perdu un pilier de celle-ci … Edward avait bien sur tout fait pour le faire sourire à nouveau même cacher sa propre douleur mais rien ne l’avait atteint, rien sauf la transmutation humaine.

En regardant par la fenêtre il pouvait apercevoir un paysage familier, du coin de l’œil il pouvait voir que son frère avait aussi remarqué, cachant un gloussement pour lui au rebond excité de son frère, il sourit à la perceptive de revoir tante Pinako et winry, c’était leurs familles et même si le lien qu’il avait avec eux n’était pas aussi étroit que celui qu’il avait avec son frère, il avait une place importante dans son cœur et c’était pour ça qu’il était impatient de les revoir. 

Le voyage avait duré 1 an, 1 an était à la fois long et cours mais ils n’avaient pas le temps de trouver le temps long et finalement c’est 1 an ont été assez rapide mais les rares fois où il avait un peu de temps pour eux, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Resembool, à sa famille là-bas … Surtout la nuit mais il avait tout de même profité de ce voyage, Izumi Curtis leurs sensei , leur avaient appris beaucoup de choses, Alphonse et lui connaissait déjà l’alchimie quand ils l’ont rencontré mais il ne connaissait que les bases, construit et déconstruire … c’était déjà très bien pour leurs âges mais pas assez, pas assez pour la transmutation humaine ou pour lui, il avait soif de connaissance et elle avait été à l'auteur en tant qu’enseignant, ils comprenaient maintenant tous les deux la plus grande base de l’alchimie, L’échange équivalant, elle leur avait même appris les bases de l’alchimie médicale, il n’en avait pas vraiment besoin pour la transmutation humaine, il aurait d’ailleurs préféré une alchimie plus tape à l’œil mais face au regard noir de son sensei et quand il avait vu à quel point al était enthousiaste à l’idée d’apprendre une alchimie qui pouvait aider les autres; il avait cédé, en plus même s'il aurait aimé alchimie puissante, c’est vrai que c’était utile et il n’était pas quelqu’un qui refuserait d’apprendre de nouvelle chose, il aimait l’alchimie après tout et il adorait l’apprendre . Alors maintenant il pouvait mieux utiliser leurs alchimies de base, beaucoup mieux d’ailleurs sans être prétentieux, il pouvait aussi utiliser l’alchimie médicale et mieux encore il avait enfin la capacité d’utiliser la transmutation humaine … 

Oui, rencontrer leurs senseis avait été une sacrée aubaine sourit-il en se posant confortablement sur les sièges durs du train en le regardant s’arrêter enfin en gare . Ils allaient enfin pouvoir retrouver sa famille… et il n’était pas loin de pouvoir retrouver leur mère . L’avenir s’annonçait joyeux .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après leur arriver en gare à Resembool , al et ed parti tous les deux rendre visite à winry et tante pinako, l’accueil avait été chaleureux, ils c’était tout manquer après tout et ils se sont retrouvé naturellement, comme si c’est 1 an n’avaient en fait été quelques jours, chacun avait beaucoup de choses à se raconter, les trois enfants étaient plongés dans de longue discutaient depuis des heures, tous heureux de se retrouver pendant que tante pinako les regardait affectueusement....

Finalement les deux garçons étaient partis dans leur maison malgré la proposition de tante pinako de rester chez eux et même sous l’insistance de winry, ed et al ne céda pas, ils avaient envie mais il fallait préparer la maison, il fallait préparer les ingrédients pour transmutation humaine et bien vérifier toute la conception du sceau avant de faire revenir leurs mères, ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps … et ils étaient obligés de le prendre malgré leurs impatiences alors, ils ne voulaient pas en perdre davantage même s'ils avaient très envie de rester avec winry, ils auraient tout le temps pour ça après...

Tout cela mène à la situation actuelle, deux semaines après leur grand retour à Resembool, ed et Alphonse étaient tous les deux dans le sous-sol de leur maison, dans la pièce priver de leur père, ils avaient décidé dans un commun accord de faire la transmutation humaine ici, après tout, cette pièce, tout comme le bureau de leur père servait pour l’alchimie et les recherches que menait celui-ci avant de partir, la pièce était sombre mais suffisamment éclairé grâce à la petite lampe créent une petite lumière tamisée autour de la pièce, quelque bibliothèque était remplie des recherches de leur père, certain en langue ancienne; D'autres en langue étrangère et finalement très peu étaient compréhensibles pour eux, même ceux dans leur langue avaient l'air d’avoir été crypter mais Edward savait que ceux n’étaient qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne mette le nez dedans, il était avide de connaissance et quand leur mère serait revenue il apprendrait . Pour le moment il allait se contenter de c’est propre recherche dans la pièce, assis sagement sur le bureau au coin du sous-sol .Al et lui faisaient actuellement l’inventaire des ingrédients qu’ils avaient accumulé pour la transmutation de leur mère, ils c’était tous les deux séparer plusieurs fois auparavant pour aller chercher leur produit et était actuellement poussé dans un sac au fond de la pièce, proprement emballer ....

Edward pouvait voir le froncement de sourcils de son petit frère, ses propres sourcils ses froncèrent dans un profond rictus d’inquiétude, al fronce souvent les sourcils dernièrement, ed avait d’abord pensé qu’il était inquiet et stresser .Il avait alors commencé à détendre l’atmosphère, chercher à réduire le stress de celui-ci en l’emmenant plus souvent chez winry et tante pinako ou aller chercher l’épicerie avec lui mais ce qu’il avait alors pensé été de l’anxiété pour la transmutation humaine c’était avérer être autre chose, quelque que chose de sombre noua son estomac, au cours de c’est deux dernières semaines il avait pu voir à quel point son frère se fatiguait facilement, c’est humeur en était même affecté au point où son doux petit frère était devenu assez boudeur, rien d’extrême mais assez hors caractère; si ça ne s’arrêtait que là il ne se ferait pas autant d’inquiétude mais le froncement de sourcils était assez révélateur d’un mauvais mal de tête, parfois même d’une fièvre visible par les joues rougies de son frère qui était très peu disposé à le laisser s’inquiéter pour lui, décidant d’amener le sujet doucement à son frère Edward se racla la gorge et quand les yeux fatiguer se posèrent sur lui il commença à dire doucement son inquiétude.

« Al, tu as encore mal à la tête ? On devrait aller voir tante pinako » et face au soudain air outré de son petit frère, aux sourcils qui se plissèrent davantage de mécontentement, ed savait que cette conversation qu’il avait eue maintes fois auparavant avec à petit frère allait encore tourner en rond, pas qu’il n’allait pas essayer de pousser davantage, alors avant qu’al n’est la chance de rejeter son inquiétude une nouvelle fois il poursuivit,

« oui, oui, je sais, je connais le refrain al mais son fait deux semaines ce n’est pas sain, on n’a pas besoin de faire tout ça aussi rapidement, une courte pause ne va pas nous faire de mal, non ? » 

Mais il fut interrompu par son frère, son doux petit frère, doux et polie le regardait avec un tel regard de colère, se levant de sa place assise contre les murs où il faisait tranquillement l’inventaire de l’épicerie pour la transmutation humaine, les points serers le long du corps, blanchie et tremblant tellement il était serer, d’une voix base, emplit de colère et fatigue al se brisa, criant tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur à son grand frère, 

« ça fait à peine deux semaines … » commença Alphonse en retenant les larmes dans ces yeux « seulement deux semaine … et tu n’as pas arrêté d’interrompre la planification pour la transmutation ! tu t’en fiche c’est ça ! » cria Alphonse à son grand frère sans pouvoir retenir ces larmes et face à son grand frère devenu muet, ouvrant et fermant béatement la bouche ne sachant pas quoi dire face à une telle accusation, al poursuivi en ignorant le regret qu’il savait allais jaillir en lui après avoir dit de tels mots durs à son frère qui s’inquiétait juste pour lui, à son frère qui le regardait avec des yeux blessés, alors la voix pleine de sanglot il continua « tu ne veux pas revoir maman ? tu as changé d’avis ? TU m'as fait ESPERER POUR RIEN » grimaçant à son propre cri alphonse se détourna et partit en courant en sanglotant, les pleure amplifiaient son mal de tête et sa nausée mais il s’en fichait il ne voulait pas voir son frère, par pour le moment et il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de peine sous le coup de la colère .Al claqua la porte de sa chambre, ferma la porte à clé et parti pleurer dans son lit… il était le pire petit frère au monde pensa al amèrement….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward était resté assis dans un coin de la pièce après le départ de son petit frère, il aurait pu le poursuivre, il aurait dû le faire… mais il devait d’abord gérer c'est propre émotion avant de pouvoir aider son frère à le faire, il avait aussi besoin de réfléchir à ce qu’il devait faire, ce qu'il devait dire …

Quand il repensait à ses deux dernières semaines, il pouvait voir la progression malsaine du problème d'Al, il avait laissé sa durée beaucoup trop longtemps mais que pouvais est-il fait ? Al ne l'avait jamais rejeté comme ça avant, et durant ces deux semaines, il avait été rejeté encore et encore par son frère qui avait commencé à détester son inquiétude, c’était nouveau pour lui, il n’avait alors pas su comment réagir mais c’était fini maintenant, il allait régler le problème aujourd’hui…

Al devait comprendre se dit Edward en se relevant et en dépoussière son pantalon, il devait comprendre car c’était edward le grand frère, il devait prendre soin de lui, c’était sa mission en tant que grand frère. 

En plus de ça il avait un mauvais pressentiment, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait mal, que quelque chose dans la maison était faux alors il poussa son corps à marcher jusqu’à la chambre qu’il partageait avec son frère et il devait forcer son corps à ne pas se figer devant les escaliers…

L’appréhension était omniprésente, l'aire était lourd, presque suffocante mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tours , il devait aller voir al et ce sentiment suffocant devait juste être né de son appréhension à parler à son frère, il avait peur d’être rejeté, d’être incompris mais Alphonse allait sûrement comprendre . Il était un garçon aussi intelligent que lui, sa personnalité était même de pardonner facilement, ça allait lui causer des problèmes…

Maintenant sa respiration aussi calme que possible il continua sa progression dans les escaliers pour aller jusqu’à la chambre et une fois qu’elle était en vue il avança sa main jusqu’à la poignée, sa main tremblait quand il a poussé la poigner …

Mais la porte était fermée, chose que lui et Alphonse ne faisait jamais, après tout il partageait la chambre mais le message était clair, je ne veux pas te voir ! Peut-être même un je te déteste pensa Edward …

Devait-il partir ? Laissé son frère se reposer . Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il avait toujours ce sentiment dérangent autour de lui, alors avec l’estomac noué il sortit un morceau de craie de sa poche, il en gardait toujours un sur lui, tout bon alchimiste le ferait, il allait dessiner un cercle sur la porte pour modifier le système de verrouillage et forcer le verrou à s’ouvrir, le choix logique aurait été de toquer ou même de faire demi-tours et de revenir plus tard, laisser de l'espace à son frère, le laisser régler ses émotions avant de discuter ensemble était une bonne idée surtout s'il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter mais la même inquiétude qui les avaient poussé à se disputer l’obligeait à suivre son instinct et de vérifier son petit frère. 

Alors il activa le sceau qui avait méticuleusement dessiné sur la porte, il ne voulait pas casser le système de verrouillage car autant il préférerait que son frère ne ressente pas le besoin de l'avoir, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir cette intimité quand il était en colère contre lui …

Edward ouvrit délicatement la porte, regardant par l’embrasure de la porte où était son petit frère, lui laissant le temps de voir qu'il était là mais al ne se retourna pas, resta allongé dans son lit de dos, il boudait ? Peut-être s’était-il simplement endormi ? Si c’était le cas il comptait le laisser se reposer mais il devait avoir le cœur net que ce mauvais sentiment en lui ne venait pas de son petit frère , quittant l’embrasure de la porte, il se rapprocha et tendit la main pour toucher l’épaule de son frère mais se rattrapa avant de le faire, son frère était énervé, il devait respecter ça et lui donner de l'espace, il s’assied sur son lit et parla à al de la voix apaisante « al, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me voir mais j’aimerais qu'on discute …»

Mais al ne bougea pas, ne montra pas qu’il était même réveillé… il dormait vraiment . Avalant la boule dans sa gorge, Edward s’avança pour toucher l’épaule de son frère afin de le tirer de la boule endormie qu'il semblait être, le corps de son frère se tourna,

Pâle maladif, les yeux révulsés et les lèvres bleus… 

Son cœur manqua un battement, son monde se figea, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge puis tout redevient clair, quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées quand il était figé de choc mais il n'avait pas le temps , il devait vite aider son frère, vite le sauver, sans une autre pensée il attrapa son frère et parti aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, sans s’arrêter il révulsait jusque chez tante pinako,

Elle devait le sauver…

Al devait survivre…

Il le fallait…

C’est comme ça que son avenir changea du tout au tout , pour le moment il ne le savait pas mais cet événement allait changer sa vie mais tout ce qu’il lui importait actuellement était de sauver son frère, peu importe le coup il donnerait tout-Ci il le fallait, ils donneraient son cœur, son âme…  
Oui, peu importe le prix il sauverait son frère.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant qu'Alphonse lutte pour rester en vie, Edward mène un autre combat, trouver une manière de sauver son petit frère mais est-ce même possible ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'avais décidé de poster ce chapitre lundi mais comme j'ai déjà les 6 premiers chapitres d'écrit j'ai décidé de le poster aujourd'hui ^^   
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ;)

« je suis vraiment désolé… » 

Edward regardait béatement le médecin, comme s'il ne comprenait pas les implications de ces excuses …

Quand il avait ramené Alphonse à tante pinako, elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle avait pu pour le stabiliser . Les choses avaient si vite tourné à la catastrophe qu'Edward n'avait pas eu le temps a l’époque de vraiment comprendre mais il était un garçon intelligent et il comprit vite où il avait vu les mêmes signes, les mêmes symptômes qu'al avait, il les avait vu de sa mère, alphonse avait la même maladie que leur mère …

Mon Dieu ... qu'allait-il faire ?

Quand tante pinako était sortie de la petite chambre chirurgicale où elle traitait c'est patient et qu’elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait stabilisé al, il avais put reprendre son souffle même si l’angoisse qui tourbillonnait dans son ventre restait la … elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait contacté un médecin qu'elle connaissait bien, grâce à lui ils pourront voir ce qu'Alphonse avait et le soigner…

Mais la actuellement, devant ce même médecin qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle, qui venait de dire qu'Alphonse avait la même maladie que sa mère… qu'il était condamné, qu'il allait faire des examens complémentaires mais que ça n'allait rien changer… mais qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse pour qu’Alphonse puisse bénéficier de médicament pour retarder l’inévitable… pour éviter qu'il ne souffre … 

Le monde d'Edward venait de s’effondrer, tout autour de lui était flou, il pouvait voir tante pinako emmener le médecin jusqu’à la porte après avoir pris un rendez-vous dans la clinique pour des examens plus approfondis mais il n’avait pas en lui d'aller dire en revoir au médecin, pas maintenant …

Edward était actuellement au chevet de son petit frère, il avait pu retrouver des couleurs mais il restait quand même beaucoup trop pâle… il devait trouver une solution et vite … 

« ed… » la petite voix de winry l'appela « Tu devrais aller te reposer … je suis sure qu'al ira bien » il pouvait bien entendre qu'elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même, ils venaient à peine de revenir et Alphonse tombait malade… il se demandait s'il devait faire la transmutation humaine … alphonse serait content si maman pouvait veiller sur lui … il décida de garder l’idée en-tête, pour le moment il devait rassurer winry .

« il ira bien » commença Edward avec toute la confiance qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix en regarde son petit frère allongé dans son lit, il détourna les yeux pour regarder winry, elle avait pleuré, si ces yeux rouges étaient une indication, il aurait dû aller la voir plus tôt… 

« je trouverais une solution… alphonse et moi , ont a appris l’alchimie médicale, le problème c'est que la seule chose que l'on peut faire est des soins de base … pour pouvoir soigner une maladie, il faut avoir une connaissance précise du corps humain et des symptômes est effet de la maladie… » au regard découragé de winry il poursuiva en lui touchant la main « eh , est un peu confiance en moi … je ne te dirais pas ça si je ne me sentais pas capable d’apprendre, en plus de ça notre sensei nous a tout appris sur le corps humain » 

Et même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, lui et al aurait appris d'eux-mêmes, une grande partie de ce qu'il connaissait était d’ailleurs de leurs propres recherches car pour savoir faire une transmutation humaine, le sceau seul ne fonctionnerait pas … il avait besoin de tous les composants et de faire en sorte que leur mère retrouve un corps humain fonctionnel…

La seule chose qui manquait réellement à Edward était les connaissances de cette maladie, la maladie qui lui avait pris sa mère, la maladie qui essayait de lui prendre son frère et qui pourrait potentiellement essayer de le prendre à son tour … mais ça il le verrait au prochain rendez-vous d’alphonse, pour le moment il devait se renseigner sur cette maladie et autant l’idée de laisser al ici sans lui le dérangeait mais il ne serait pas seul .

« Winry, je peux te demander de rester avec al . Je reviendrai tous les soirs … mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre comment soigner cette maladie avec l’alchimie … si tout se passe bien ça devrait être assez rapide car je connais déjà l’alchimie médicale, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide pour veiller sur lui » sa voix devient plus douce « je ne sais pas si j’y arriverais s'il était seul… » mais il n'avait pas à s’inquiéter à ce sujet, par quand il voyait le regard déterminé de winry, pleine de confiance dans sa capacité à sauver Alphonse.

« compte sur moi, je resterais avec lui jusqu’à ce que tu réussisses » lui dit winry en lui souriant et même si c’était un sourire las, plein de fatigues, ça lui avait quand même fait un bien fou, il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalement après quelques jours de recherche assez limitée à cause des peu de ressources que disposait Resembool Edward nu par le choix que de se préparer à aller East City, c’était d’ailleurs là que lui et Alphonse devaient voir le médecin Brihmare , tante pinako avait décidé de les emmener dans sa petite voiture car ça faciliterait le voyage à Alphonse qui boudait encore de devoir voir le médecin…

Le but était de passer à la clinique du médecin, pour faire passer des examens à Alphonse pour voir où en était la maladie et de faire dépister Edward pour voir s'il avait lui-même héritée de la maladie de leur mère… quand tout sera fini, Alphonse et tante pinako reviendraient à la maison pendant qu'Edward resterait étudier la maladie, le docteur brihmare avait accepté de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet et Edward en était vraiment reconnaissant, seul il aurait perdu un temps fou…

…Une fois arrivé devant la petite clinique, tante pinako se gara sur une place et ils descendirent tous les trois en marchant en direction de la clinique...

Alphonse traînait un peu , à la fois fatiguée du trajet et peu enthousiaste à passer des examens et Edward était un peu pareil, il ne le montrait pas bien sûr car il ne voulait pas donner une raison à son frère de vouloir échapper à ces examens mais lui-même voulait courir loin d'ici … 

Quand les portes automatiques se sont ouverte, une infirmière leurs souris et leur fit signe de venir « bonjour, avez-vous un rendez-vous ? » la demande était visiblement adressée à tante pinako .

« Oui, nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Brihmare pour Alphonse Elric et Edward Elric » répondit tante pinako visiblement fatiguée et Edward s’en voulait de lui imposer ça, c’était à lui de gérer sa famille, il aurait dû pouvoir aider alphonse seul, la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille n'avait sûrement pas aidé à la fatigue de sa tante… elle était contre le faite de le laisser ici seule mais sous son insistance et une longue discussion/ dispute elle avait cédé sous la condition d’être prudent …

L’infirmière leurs souris à nouveau et leur demanda de les suivre, elle les avait guidé jusqu’à une salle d’examen, « le médecin Brihmare va arriver sous peu, installé vous pour le moment et n’hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'autre chose » sans même attendre leurs réponses, l’infirmière repartie à son poste à l’accueil.   
La salle est retombé dans un silence après son départ, seules les pages de la revue alimentaire qu’avait prise tante pinako pouvait être entendue à chaque fois quelle tournaient les pages, enfin jusqu’à ce qu'al en est marre et qu'il coupe ce silence, 

« tu es vraiment obligé de partir . » 

Et Edward était un peu peiné de voir que son frère n’osait même pas le regarder … il c’était réconcilié après le réveille d’alphonse… c’était assez facile d’oublier cette dispute quand son frère était presque mort et Alphonse lui-même ne voulait pas poursuivre cette dispute quand il avait aussi mal, aussi peur, surtout qu'il s'en voulait terriblement d’avoir dit toutes c’est chose à son grand frère…

Mais maintenant ça recommençait à nouveau, Alphonse lui en voulait de ne pas être là pour lui, il ne le disait pas mais Edward pouvait bien le voir … c’était compliqué pour lui de refuser ça à son frère mais ils n’allaient pas le regarder mourir sans rien faire… 

« al … je ne te demande pas de me pardonner et je comprends que tu m’en veuilles… Mais je vais arranger tout ça, fait moi confiance » calma Edward du mieux qu'il pouvait, Alphonse avait tourné le regard vers lui quand il avait commencé à lui répondre, près a réfuté ce qu'Edward allais lui dire mais finalement il ne dit rien et esquissa simplement avant de replonger dans un silence jusqu’à l’arrivée du médecin…

Les choses c’était vite fait après cela, le docteur Brihmare avait pris Alphonse avec tante pinako pour ces examens, Edward avait été emmené par une infirmière pour un lot de beaucoup de piqure… et il n’apprécie pas du tout …

Les choses s'étaient déroulées normalement après et il devrait juste attendre la fin des examens de son frère avec une appréhension renouvelée, il espérait que ce n’était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l’air…   
Pas longtemps après la fin de c'est examen, après seulement un peu d'attente dans la salle d'attente il vit son frère et tante pinako sortir en serrant la main au médecin... c'était le temps des au revoir… L'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, docteur Brihmare » dit sincèrement Edward au docteur devant lui en lui serre la main, il avait pu apprendre tout ce qui y avait à savoir sur la maladie d’alphonse en une semaine, grâce à lui il avait enfin toutes les cartes en main pour créer un sceau alchimique adapté pour soigner son petit frère.

Le médecin lui sourit, le même sourire qu'il avait donné quand il lui avait annoncé qu’il n’avait pas hérité de la maladie de sa mère « je t'en prie Edward, je n’aurais jamais pensé que quelqu’un puisse apprendre aussi vite un cas aussi complexe, ton père doit être vraiment fier de toi » 

Cachant une grimace à la gaffe du docteur Edward salua une dernière fois le médecin avant de se diriger vers la gare, il avait hâte de rentrer, déjà car il pourrait aider son frère mais aussi car il n’avait jamais été seul …  
Il se sentait ridicule de se sentir aussi perdu sans son frère mais bon il avait l’habitude d’être toujours collé l'un à l’autre, surtout depuis la mort de leur mère…

Maintenant tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire était de trouver comment apporter les éléments manquant du sceau, il n’était pas idiot, l'alchimie médicale seule ne pouvait pas tout guérir, il y avait toujours un échange équivalent, la plupart du temps lorsque l'on utilise l’alchimie médicale on pousse le corps à puiser dans ces réserves pour accélérer la guérison mais Alphonse avait des déficiences jusqu’aux organes, la maladie avait beaucoup trop progressé pour pouvoir être sauvée avec l'alchimie médicale seule…

Il aurait pu abandonner, voir à quel point tout était sans espoir mais il savait qu'il allait trouver la solution et il avait déjà une idée de quoi faire, pour les moments il allait retrouver Alphonse, winry et tante pinako..

Il savait qu'ils allaient bien , il leur téléphonait tous les jours après tout mais il devait les voir, après ça il travaillerait d’arrache-pied sur l’idée qu'il avait eue … si le problème était qu’il ne pouvait pas soigner son frère à cause des carences et des déficiences des organes car il ne pouvait pas créer à partir de rien … 

Pourquoi ne pas créer à partir d’éléments extérieurs ? 

Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le principe de la transmutation humaine pour sauver son frère ? 

Il n'avait certes jamais entendu parler d'un tel sceau, il savait que personne n’avait essayé la transmutation humaine sur quelqu’un de vivant mais là ce ne serait pas pareil, après tout il allait combiner l’alchimie médicale avec l’alchimie de transmutation humaine.

Les deux fusionnés vont créer une alchimie capable à la fois d’accéder le temps de guérison de façon ciblée sur la maladie et recréé des organes sains à son frère … ça allait être compliqué, surtout que le temps n’était pas son alliée mais il allait réussir, il allait transcender le monde de l’alchimie !

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed se traîna jusqu’à la maison de tante pinako, il était content d'avoir prévu de se poser à son retour, pas qu'il aurait pu commencer c'est recherché à cette heure de la soirée et avec ça fatigue… les commencer maintenant lui ferait perdre plus de temps que d'en gagner de toute façon… 

Caressant den le chien de la maison qui c’était précipité pour accueillir après l'avoir senti Edward fit part de sa présence à sa famille,

« je suis rentré » 

« ah, bon retour frère » dit Alphonse du haut des escaliers, il avait toujours l'air vraiment malade et fatigué mais il n'avait pas l'air pire que quand il c’était séparé à East City, c’était déjà ça…

Tante pinako sortie de la cuisine avec winry a la remorque, winry lui sourit et lui dit « tu tombe à pic , on vient de finir de préparer à manger »

Pinako n’a pas pu s’empêcher de rajouter au regard affamé d’Edward « mais ne pense pas que tu vas t’en sortir s'en rien faire, il faut préparer la table » Elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à le voir sourire et esquisser, il avait tendance à refiler c'est corvée pour se replonger dans l’alchimie mais ne dit rien, le gamin qu’elle avait vu grandir avait mûri, il n’avait pas eu le choix après la mort de sa mère mais même là encore il était resté un gamin, elle avait juste peur qu’il abandonne complètement son enfance.

Une fois la table mise et tout le monde installé pour manger, winry demanda « alors tu as trouvé se pourquoi tu es resté à East city ?» et Edward pouvait clairement entendre l'espoir dans sa voix et il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle évitait de dire la raison du départ d'Edward, en tout cas par devant Alphonse et il pouvait voir l’attention de toute la table sur lui, surtout alphonse…

Ne laissant pas davantage le silence se prolonger il commença,« oui, le docteur Brihmare ma tout bien appris, maintenant il faut juste que je combine mes connaissances avec un sceau alchimique et le tour sera joué » il avait dit ça non pas en regardent Winry mais Alphonse, il avait jeté des coups d'œil à toute la tablée mais surtout à son frère comme pour lui dire c'est bientôt fini .

Il avait évité de leur parler de la partie avec la transmutation humaine car il n’était pas censé la connaître et il voulait éviter d’inquiéter son frère sur sa maladie en lui disant que sa maladie était assez grave pour utiliser l’alchimie qu'il voulait utiliser pour faire revenir la mère décédée. Il sortit de c'est penser quand il entendit la petite voix de son frère.

« je pourrais t'aider à tout assembler si tu veux, frère » il avait entendu l’espoir dans la voix de son frère mais il ne pouvait pas, pas s'il ne voulait pas lui parler de la combinaison de l’alchimie médicale et de la transmutation humaine mais aussi car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps , s'il voulait l'aide de son frère, il devrait lui expliquer tout sur la maladie et toute la théorie sur les sceaux qu'il avait imaginée, non il y avait vraiment trop de points négatifs… 

Il se rattraperait plus tard pour avoir déçu son frère mais il préférerait un frère déçu que mort même s'il devait en arriver à le détester… 

« je préfère que tu te reposes, si j'ai besoin d'aide je te demanderai » sa voix demandait de la compréhension, Alphonse avait l'air de vouloir insister mais lâcha l'affaire dans un soupir frustré…

Edward ne savait pas s'il était content que l’affaire se soit réglée aussi simplement ou s'il voulait que son petit frère insiste un peu plus, avant de tomber malade il aurait davantage insisté mais depuis qu'il était chez tante pinako il perdait de plus en plus sa volonté de combattre , il espérait que c’était juste la fatigue et qu'il gardait toute ça volonté pour sa maladie et qu’après tout ça il retrouverait le frère têtu qu'il savait qu'il avait, car peu importe ce que les gens pensent, Alphonse est le plus têtu des deux...

Après ça le repas a repris son court normal, plus de discutions pesantes, seulement winry et Alphonse racontant à Edward leurs semaines car malgré la fatigue d’alphonse et sa restriction de déplacement imposer par le médecin , ils c’étaient bien amuser à deux, entre les jeux calmes dans le jardin, la lecture poser dans la chambre et les grands jeux d’aventures avec les peluches de winry les deux avaient de quoi s’occuper. 

Ed était rassuré que la semaine de son frère n’avait pas l’air aussi pesante que la sienne, maintenant tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de faire ce sceau au plus vite mais sa allait devoir attendre demain…

Et maintenant qu'il était allongé dans le lit avec son frère et winry qui étaient dans un lit d’appoint à côté pour faire une soirée pyjama à trois, il ne regrettait pas son choix de se reposer ici cette nuit, il s’endormit plus vite qu'il ne l’admettrait mais de toute façon ce n’était pas que sont cas car winry et al suivirent toute aussi vite …

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 mois plus tard, 1 mois où il a fait des allers-retours entre le bureau de son père, plus ou moins devenu le sien, après tout si son ‘père’ n'allait pas revenir, il n’avait plus besoin de bureau et aller voir comment allaient al chez tante pinako et winry, Edward avait enfin fini …

Le temps l’avait pressé, l’état d’alphonse s’aggravait de jour en jour et les médicaments prescrits par le docteur Brihmare n'arrangeaient rien du tout et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, le médecin avait été clair, la maladie était trop avancée et le jeune corps d’alphonse ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps que leurs mères… c’était une façon assez crue de l’annoncer mais rien ne pouvait embellir la vérité et donner de l’espoir aurait été plus cruel … non les médicaments étaient là avant tout pour soulager les maux d’alphonse et au mieux gagner un peu de temps .  
Mais au fil du temps Edward voyait bien que son frère mourrait à petit feu, il n'avait plus d’énergie, perdait beaucoup de poids, quand ça avait commencé à s’aggraver Alphonse avait insisté pour qu’il reste auprès de lui, il avait abandonné… il ne pensait pas survivre …

Edward ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais il se sentait mal, un peu trahis, c'est recherche avançais bien, il allait réussir ce n’était qu'une question de temps ! et il avait mal que son frère doute de lui, qu'il n'est pas confiance mais peu importe il lui prouverait qu'il pouvait réussir et puis il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir, pas quand son petit frère luttait contre la mort, pas quand il avait si peur malgré qu’il c’était résigné … 

Alors Edward s’enferma de plus en plus dans son étude, les seaux alchimiques remplissaient les murs, il ne pouvait pas les essayer, c’était ça qui rendait la chose compliquée, après tout pour l’essayer il faudrait son frère et utiliser un sceau alchimique expérimental sur lui pouvait lui faire plus de mal que de bien … Pas comme s'il avait songé à utiliser son frère comme cobaye de toute façon…

Il savait que combiné les deux sceaux étaient possibles et malgré tous les échecs qu'il avait eux et aucune preuve de la possibilité de ce sceau il devait s’accrocher à cette théorie car d'un il n’avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose et de deux il devait se faire confiance…

Il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps pour rien , pas délaissé son frère malade qui l'appelait à son chevet et lui demandait de rester quand il finissait par venir le voir … car s'il avait fait tout ça pour rien, il deviendrait fou .  
Mais il était convaincu de la possibilité de cette alchimie, personne ne l'avait jamais fait et alors ?!  
Tout a été créé de quelque chose , toutes les théories alchimiques avaient été créées un jour, quand bien même l’alchimie qu'il avait pensée était complexe, il avait quand même l’intelligence nécessaire pour la créer, il avait appris l’alchimie dès le plus jeune âge et à 7 ans il s’avais déjà comment utiliser l’alchimie, bon sang il ç'avait même comment utiliser l’alchimie médicale, quelque chose qui était très rare à amestris… et il connaissait tout de la transmutation humaine, Une alchimie taboue certes mais des plus complexes…

Alors oui apprendre quelque chose qui existe déjà est une chose et en créer une en est une autre mais il avait confiance en lui, en c'est capacité, après tout s'il doutait de lui à ce stade alors tout était fini …

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et là, après 2 longs mois supplémentaires, 2 longs mois où il avait continué sans relâche à créer des sceaux avec des erreurs, il était devant le sceau fini, fini et vérifié, alors oui, il ne pouvait pas l’essayer mais tous les calculs étaient bons, il avait toutes les formules en-tête, savait exactement quoi faire l'or de l’activation, alors oui, le sceau était vérifié, il l'avait fait à temps, il avait négligé sa propre santé, il avait perdu du poids, rien d’alarmant, rien de comparable à Alphonse… 

Il était fier de son frère qui avait tenu aussi longtemps malgré qu’il est si peur et malgré sa lassitude , alphonse avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire confiance, même quand il c’était résigné, il c’était forcé à croire en lui , quand Alphonse lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait confiance, surtout quand il avait vu sa détermination, Edward ne pouvait que réussir, peu importe quoi, peu importe quand …

Ed était également fier de winry… elle était forte et elle avait tenu bon , jamais elle n'a arrêté de veiller sur l'alphonse, tout le temps au chevet de son petit frère, c’était lui qui aurait dû être à sa place, a la place de winry, à veiller jour et nuit sur le chevet d’al, cachant son chagrin ou à la place d’alphonse, il aurait pris sa place s'il avait pu, Alphonse s'en serait remis, il avait tante pinako et winry mais peu importe combien il le voulait ce n’était pas quelque de négociable, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. 

Mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d’importance, dans quelques jours, quand il aura rassemblé tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la transmutation humaine médicale de son frère et qu’il aurait bien tracé le cercle dans la cave, tout serait derrière eux, son frère devrait encore prendre du poids et il serait vraiment fatigué pendant un moment mais au final , le temps le guérirait….

Tout allait bien se passer, il avait vérifié encore et encore le sceau et puis c’était à partir de deux grands principes de l’alchimie, à partir de l’alchimie médicale et la transmutation humaine que pouvait-il mal se passer ?  
C'est le cœur léger d'une perspective d'un bel avenir qu'Edward partie en direction de la maison des rocksbell, quand il allait dire qu’il avait fini le sceau il serait tout tellement heureux, même tante pinako qui avait été sceptique face à l’alchimie médicale avait dû reconnaître son efficacité quand il avait soigné un genou écorché de winry… 

Oui ce n’était rien de comparable mais c'est pour ça qu'il avait travaillé dur sur ce sceau .

Aujourd’hui, il allait profiter de sa famille; Demain il ferait tous les préparatifs; et le jour qui suit, il soignerait son frère…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon se chapitre et assez long ^^   
> Le plus long a été de corriger les fautes ^^   
> J'espère avoir quelque commentaire, ça m'aiderait beaucoup de connaitre vos avis ^^  
> Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de mon style d'écriture, je trouve que je ne fais pas assez de dialogues... même au niveau du temps , des fois j'ai l'impression de trop m'attardée sur des détails inutiles et d'autres fois je passe trop vite mais bon je m'améliorerais avec le temps ;) 
> 
> Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour Alphonse ?   
> Faire une transmutation humaine sur son frère n'est pas une bonne idée...  
> Va-t-il réussir ? Tels est la question ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le grand jour est arrivé. Edward est impatient, Alphonse se sent sauvé et Pinako sent que quelque chose va mal ... très très mal ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)  
> Je viens de remarquer que la semaine dernière, j'ai posté la 1er version du chapitre 3 ...  
> Donc si le chapitre avait été si court c'était par ce qu'il en manquait une partie que je viens de rajouter...

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, il avait finalement dû attendre quelques jours de plus pour faire la transmutation humaine médicale car tante pinako ne voulait pas les laisser faire ça seul, il ne lui en voulait pas, elle se souciait seulement de la santé d'alphonse et malgré le fait qu’elle était sceptique sur le sceau qu'il avait créé, elle avait accepté qu'il l’utilise, elle savait qu’Alphonse n’avait plus longtemps à vivre et qu'Edward ne lui imposerait rien de douloureux…

Quand bien même quelque chose se passait mal, elle avait prévu d’endormir Alphonse mais ils étaient sûre que toute irait bien … mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser voir le sceau, elle n'y connaissait rien mais il ne voulait pas quelle suspecte quelque chose alors il a profité qu'elle parte chez un patient avec winry qui aidaient de plus en plus lors des chirurgies automail pour soigner son frère…

Son frère qui suspectait quelque chose mais qui heureusement pour ed garda sa langue sur ces soupçons…Il voyait bien à quel point l’état de son frère avait empiré quand il l'avait déplacé jusque chez eux, jusqu’au sous-sol qu'il avait entièrement emménagé pour ce moment….

Dans leurs sous-sol peut éclairer , on pouvais voir un grand cercle couvrant le sol, au milieu de celui-ci se tenait un lit, ce n’était pas nécessaire mais tant que ça ne gênait pas la transmutation humaine médicale il ne voyait pas le problème de rendre la chose plus confortable pour son frère, sa allais être vraiment stressant après tout, son petit frère lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il utilise l’alchimie sur lui et contrairement à winry ou tante pinako, Alphonse comprenait bien toutes les implications d’utiliser l’alchimie sur un être humain mais il savait que son grand frère ne risquerait pas sa vie .

À côté du lit se trouvait une intraveineuse médicale pour injecter l’anesthésie à son frère et le garder hydraté tout le long, il aimait l’idée que son frère n'est pas besoin de rester éveillé, qu'il est quelque chose contre la douleur car peu importe combien il espérait que se soit indolore, il n'en était pas sûr, ce serait même utopique de s’attendre à se que ça le soit mais il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter grâce à tante pinako, quand tous seront finis et qu'il se sera bien fait gronder pour lui savoir désobéi il la remerciera; pas qu'il avait besoin de cette anesthésie pour lui être redevable à vie mais ça rajoutait encore quelque chose à sa dette. 

Alphonse était impressionné, il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre, tout était complexe mais il en savait assez pour voir des symboles de l’alchimie médicale et d'autres de la transmutation humaine, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre, il était loin d’être idiot après tout, tournant un regard choqué vers son grand frère il demanda «c’est symbole … c'est ceux de la transmutation humaine et de l’alchimie médicale . Je comprends l’idée mais tu peux m’expliquer ? »

Et Edward ne pouvait pas se sentir plus fière qu'en ce moment, pas quand son petit frère le regardait avec une telle admiration, pas quand il avait pour la première fois l’air de vraiment y croire , pas juste un espoir de survivre mais presque une certitude que tout allait aller bien.

Ne cachant pas sa fierté, peu importe si son frère le trouve prétentieux , il lui expliqua son sceau, « j'ai modifié les deux sceaux pour qu'il puisse se combiner et soigner ta maladie toute en ajoutant à ton organisme ce qu'il avait besoin pour te soigner » voyant qu'il avait toute l’attention de son frère, il continua de lui expliquer en espérant le rassurer en lui montrant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait;

«le sceau en lui-même ressemble beaucoup plus au sceau de transmutation humaine que celui de l’alchimie médicale mais si tu regardes bien les grandes lignes qui rejoignent chaque écrit sont totalement différentes, elle ressemble davantage à celui de l’alchimie médicale, deux cercles ont été ajoutées, avec chacun des écrits qui ne figurent sur ni l’une ni l'autre des alchimies, c'est deux choses qui fallait ajouter pour rendre la transmutation humaine médicale utilisable, dans le cercle de transmutation tu peux voir c'est deux cercles entourés de symboles alchimiques complexes, celui de droite où j'ai déposé le bac en fer contient tout ce qui est nécessaire pour te soigner; dans celui de gauche il n'y a rien à part un bac vide, tout ce qui est nocif à ton corps sera déplacé ici… mais je t’expliquerai tout en détail plus tard , tante pinako et winry ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, il ne faudrait pas qu’elle intervienne … »

Et autant Alphonse voulait tout savoir toute suite, comprendre l’alchimie que son grand frère avait créée pour lui, il ne pouvait pas être en désaccord, de toute façon son frère lui avait dit qui lui expliquerait après et si son frère le lui avait dit c'est qu'il allait le faire, mais avant ça il devait demander quelque chose à son grand frère , il commença timidement, se sentant gêné de demander « frère… » rien qu’à cela alphonse avait toute l’attention d'Edward, son léger rougissement s’accentua et il se demandait bien pourquoi, même s'il était gêné de le demander à son frère; gêné d’avoir besoin de cette assurance, il n'avait pas besoin de réagir comme s'il allait se déclarer à son grand frère, gesticulant de façon gênée il continua «après ça, on ramènera toujours maman , non ? On sera de nouveau ensemble tous les trois ? » 

La prochaine chose qu’alphonse pouvait voir ou plutôt sentir était les bras de son frère autour de lui « bien sûrs qu'on fera revenir maman, il faudra juste qu'on attende que tu sois guérie, après ça on le fera tous les deux » Edward se déplaça suffisamment pour regarder son petit frère « tu peux me le promettre ? Moi aussi je suis impatient de revoir maman mais je ne veux pas que tu retombes malade à nouveau… alors promets-moi que l'on attendra que tu ailles mieux »

Devant la sincérité de son grand frère, comment pouvait-il dire non ? En avait-il même envie ? Alors oui, il voulait revoir sa mère mais s'il mourrait il ne pourrait plus le faire même s'il savait que son frère le ferait revenir aussi tout comme leur mère … mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, pas quand il savait la peine que ça ferait à son frère s'il mourrait quand bien même il pourrait le faire revenir, il se dépêcha de répondre quand il vit que son frère commençait à être nerveux et qu'il allait sûrement insister « d’accord grand frère, mais toi aussi tu dois me promettre une chose » devant le regard curieux d'Edward , alphonse continua en souriant « tu dois m’apprendre cette alchimie, Ce n'est pas juste que tu est pris autant d’avance pendant que j’étais malade »

Edward ne put s’empêcher de rire à cela, il était vraiment frère, lui non plus n’aimerait pas qu’al le devance en alchimie, surtout lui car il était l’ainé et qu'il avait sa fierté de grand frère « d'accord, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne me moquais pas de toi » vraiment, si les regards pouvais tuer, Edward serait mort mais contrairement à ce qu'Alphonse avait l'air d’imaginer Edward ne se moquait vraiment pas mais bon Edward ne voulait pas s’attarder sur le sujet, il avait une alchimie à utiliser, maintenant que son frère était détendu il fallait qu'il commence.

« Al, tu es prêt à commencer ? » demanda Edward à son petit frère et c’était réellement une demande car s'il avait besoin de plus de temps il le lui donnerait mais Alphonse esquissa, l'air déterminé, Edward était heureux et fier, il commença à donner les instructions à son frère « très bien alors commençons, tout d’abord on va t’installer dans ton lit, après ça je vais t’injecter l’anesthésie, je déjà vérifier les dosages ne t’inquiète, puis tu as juste à me laisser faire et quand tu te réveilleras tout ira mieux, des questions ? » 

Alphonse secoua la tête, il commençait à être nerveux mais bon c’était normal, quand il est allé faire des examens avec le docteur Brihmare il l’était aussi et puis Edward était vraiment doux avec lui, il l’avait aidé à s’allonger sur le lit, avait laissé la couette pour pouvoir le couvrir après la transmutation, pour le moment Edward préférerait laisser Alphonse pas couvert c’était plus facile pour lui comme ça, Alphonse grimaça quand son frère l’avait branché a la perfusion mais a part ça tout se passait bien …

Il commençait à se sentir brumeux, comme sur un nuage, il entendit à peine le bonne nuit de son grand frère, sentit à peine le baiser affectueux sur son front, il espérait s'en souvenir après son réveil, il ne laisserait pas son frère vivre ça, avant de complètement s’endormir il marmonna « bonne nuit ed » 

Satisfait de voir son petit frère dormir Edward vérifia tout une dernière fois et ce n’était pas excessif malgré le nombre de fois qu’il avait vérifié le sceau et les ingrédients se jour là, c’était pour la santé de son petit frère après tout mais tout était en ordre.

S’installant au bord du sceau, Edward jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son frère endormi et activa le sceau ….

\-----------------ligne----------------

Pinako Rockbell savait suivre son instinct, la vie lui avait appris à s'en servir, a toujours lui faire confiance et à son âgée avancée elle savait quand s’inquiéter ou quand ignorer son instinct et aujourd’hui elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait mal. 

Le rendez-vous pour un remplacement d'automail c’était bien passer, winry avait bien suivi ces instructions, son client ne c’était pas non plus plain de la présence de winry, ne c’était pas plain quand elle avait laissé à winry plus de responsabilité, elle lui avait expliqué que winry était son apprenti, beaucoup ne voulaient pas d'une débutante sur quelque chose d’aussi sérieux, pas quand se touchais à la santé mais son patient avait été très compréhensif, il se connaissait déjà, c’était elle qui lui avait installé son automail, ça devait aider.

Les garçons n'avaient pas non plus appelé, elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous en urgence car ce n’était pas très loin et que leur client avait accepté qu'Edward appelle sur leurs lignes s'il y avait un problème et ed n’aurait pas attendu s'il y avait un problème, pas quand la vie d’alphonse en dépendait… et elle lui faisait confiance pour l’attendre pour utiliser l’alchimie qu'il a inventée pour les mêmes raisons …

Elle était vraiment triste, ces deux garçons étaient comme des petits-enfants pour elle, voir leurs chagrins quand il avait perdu leur mère lui avait fait mal au cœur… alors quand il avait décidé de partir en voyage pour apprendre l’alchimie… quand bien même elle était contre elle ne pouvait pas leurs dires non, pas quand il avait enfin retrouvé goût à la vie, elle avait presque menacé leurs Sensei pour qu'elle les ramène sain et sauf mais elle ne s’inquiétait pas trop à ce sujet, c’était une brave femme, elle pouvait un peu se voir en elle.

L’enthousiasme des deux garçons a leur retour ,les récits enflammés de leurs voyages et les sourires à pleines dents quand ils leurs avaient raconter lui montraient qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, enfin c'est-ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là …

Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être amère à ce sujet, ces deux garçons avaient tellement souffert et le monde leurs en rajoutait encore, quand Edward avait ramenée alphonse mort, car oui il était mort à ce moment-là, elle avait tout fait pour le réanimer, elle avait presque échoué mais elle avait pu le faire revenir, les choses ne c’était pas arrangé avec le temps, la santé d’alphonse se dégradait… Edward n’était pas mieux, il était devenu obsédé par sauver son frère, il venait le voir mais de moins en moins et elle avait peur de ce qui se passerait quand alphonse ne tiendrait plus…

Elle était chirurgienne, spécialisée dans les automails mais toujours chirurgienne et elle savait que l’inévitable allait arriver et si ça arrivait pendant qu'Edward n’était pas là, il ne se le pardonnera jamais… il ne pourrait même pas se pardonner d’avoir laissé son frère mourir…

c'est pour ça qu’elle a accepté aussi facilement, Edward était intelligent, elle savait qu’il était capable d’utiliser l’alchimie médicale et elle lui faisait confiance quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé, et peu importe sa peur que quelque chose aille mal, c’était le seul espoir pour sauver c’est deux petits-fils de cœur.

Car elle savait au fond de son âme que si Alphonse mourrait, Edward le ferait aussi, elle aurait beau tout faire pour le garder auprès d'elle, le forcer à vivre, il ne serait plus là, plus entièrement du moins … 

Elle calma l’instinct en elle, de toute façon le rendez-vous était en train se finir, elle avait juste à écrire la prescription à son patient, winry travaillait déjà sur la facture, d'ici quelques minutes ils seront dans la voiture, puis il faudrait au moins une quinzaine de minute pour être chez elle, elle pourrait se calmer quand elle aura vu les deux garçons…

Le cœur lourd d’angoisse elle inscrivit aussi vite que possible sa prescription en expliquant bien les dosages à son patient.

\----‐-------------------------------------------------------------------ligne--------------------------------  
Quand le sceau s'était activé, Edward était aux anges, ça fonctionnait, il pouvait ressentir sa propre énergie quittée son corps, quelque chose qu'il avait ajouté au sceau, cette partie avait été vraiment compliquée à ajouter mais sa en valais la peine, surtout quand on prend en compte que l’alchimie médicale puisse dans les forces de la personne sur qui elle est utilisée pour accélérer la guérison, dans l’état d’alphonse au mieux, il n’aurait pas été soigner complètement, au pire il serait littéralement mort de fatigue, son corps physiquement trop épuisé pour continuer de fonctionner…

Edward pouvait sentir les effets de l’alchimie médicale sur son frère et c’était tellement différent ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on doit bien connaître le corps humain avant d’utiliser l’alchimie médicale, se tromper quand on répare un meuble avec l’alchimie n’est pas grave, on réessaye une nouvelle fois, s'il le faut on rajoute des éléments extérieurs mais pour l’alchimie médicale ? Aucune erreur n'est permise, on peut très bien mutiler une personne en voulant soigner son genou écorché, l’alchimie médicale ne pardonnait aucune erreur… leur sensei les avait mis en garde , elle leur apprenait pour qu'il puisse effectuer les premiers soins, avec leurs connaissances sur le corps humain, sur la cicatrisation, la reconstruction des tissus, c’était quelque chose de faisable pour eux, pas facile mais il pouvait le faire sans se mutiler donc c’était bien. 

Et là, lors de l’utilisation de ce sceau qu'il avait si durement travaillé, il pouvait sentir le corps de son frère se réparer, sentir les nouvelles compositions rentrer en lui, fusionnant pour faire partie de son petit frère, il voulait presque laisser l’euphorie le gagner mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait rester concentré.

Mais à peine quelques minutes après l’activation du sceau, quelque chose dans la pièce devint pesant, son sceau devînt d'un rouge angoissant, il n'avait jamais vu ça ! L’alchimie avait tout été éclairée d'une lumière bleue lors de l’activation ! Quelque chose allait très mal et Edward voulait lâcher c'est main de ce sceau mais il ne pouvait pas, s'il le faisait Alphonse risquait de mourir, il devait continuer peu importe quoi …

Et comme si l’atmosphère déjà pesante n’était pas suffisante, comme si l’éclairage rouge ne le laissa pas déjà presque suffocant, il a fallu que ça rajoute ça, des ombres se glissent toute autour du cercle, l’atmosphère de la pièce était maintenant complètement différente. 

Edward sentait l'horreur grandir en lui quand il vit des mains apparaître des ombres, toutes ondulantes vers lui, un œil géant apparu dans son sceau, le regardant, le jugent, le méprisant… et même face à toute c’est horreur il ne lâcha pas son sceau, les ombre n’avais pas l'air de se soucier d’alphonse, c’était tout ce qui comptait pour lui .  
Et il y était presque, encore un peu et son frère serait complètement guéri, juste un mauvais souvenir qui guérirait avec le temps mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile et dans un cri d’agonie Edward lâcha sa concentration quelque seconde, lâcha le sceau très brièvement quand un des ombres avait réussi à attendre son pied et que l’agonie n’était devenue que le seul sentiment qu’il pouvait ressentir…

Il n’avait fallu que quelques secondes a Edward pour tout faire rater, l’horreur de ne pas avoir réussi le traversa et combiné avec l’agonie qu'il ressentait, la douleur était juste insupportable, il pouvait voir à travers ses larmes sa jambe se décomposer dans l'air, le laisser avec le reste d'une jambe sanglant, s’accrochant à sa jambe pour essayer en vain de calmer sa douleur, il hurla, le laissant dans un monde d’agonie, plongé dans sa douleur et c’est penser… 

Il marmonna à personne en particulier « ça fait trop mal , arrêté ça, faite que ce sois un cauchemar, pitié… »

Après quelques minutes de pure souffrance, ayant réussi à se calmer un au minimum, assez pour se recentrer sur ce qui était important il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et il pouvait voir sa poitrine se levait et se baisser à un rythme normal… alphonse allait bien …

Mais Edward nu même pas le temps de se sentir soulagé à ce sujet , pas quand une deuxième main lui attrapa son bras, pas quand il regardait son bras droit se dissoudre dans les ombres comme ça jambe gauche… 

Il pouvait entendre son hurlement à travers ses oreilles qui sifflaient, sentir sa gorge devenir crue à force de crier, il ne savait pas combien de temps sa avaient duré avant que tout devienne blancs entours de lui, la douleur n’était plus là et il pouvait à nouveau respirer. 

Regardant autour de lui cherchant autre chose qu'un monde blanc, il appela doucement cherchant à remplir ce silence « al . … Alphonse ? » mais rien ne lui répondit.

Avant que le silence ne devienne encore plus suffocant il aperçut un silhouette, une sorte d'aura noire l’entourait, la rendant visible dans ce monde de blanc… cette chose lui souriait mais son sourire était glacial, empli d'une colère dirigée visiblement contre lui … 

Cette chose ne faisait que le regarder et tendit que le silence se prolongeait entre eux, Edward décida de l’interrompre, au moins pour ne plus avoir à sentir l’appréhension grandit en lui, timidement il demanda,   
« qui est tu ? Pourquoi je suis la ? » la question anodine avait presque l'air enfantine prononcée dans ce chuchotement timide, la chose n'avait pas l'air dérangé, son sourire devient encore plus grand, si grand que c’était physiquement impossible, pas pour un humain du moins …

« qui suis-je ? pourquoi tu est là ?» répéta la créature devant lui, la colère dans sa voix frisait l’indifférence, Edward ne savait pas comment c’était même possible… 

«j’ai beaucoup de noms, les hommes m’appellent de bien des façons, pour certain je suis Dieu, pour d'autres je suis le monde ou bien je suis la vérité……. Je suis tout… je suis les principes mêmes de ton monde » la chose au multiple nom le pointa du doigt « et je suis toi » ignorant le tremblement d'Edward il continua « tu es là pour avoir essayé de jouer à dieux, pour que je puisse récupérer mon dû mais avant ça tu vas pouvoir traverser la porte … »   
« quoi ? » dit Edward d'une voix tremblante, il tourna son regard vers ce que regardait la vérité, une grande porte se trouvait derrière lui, quand elle c’était entrouvert, les mains noires essayèrent de l’attraper et peu importe à quel point il essayait de les fuir, elle l’attrapa, le tirant à travers la porte; la dernière chose qu'il entendit était la voix moqueuse de la vérité « maintenant, vois la vérité, petit Alchimiste... »

Quand les mains l'avaient attrapé il c’était attendu à un monde de douleur, comme quand elle lui avait pris sa jambe et son bras mais elle les avait emmenés dans cette pièce, il flottait dans un vide entouré de toute c'est image … et maintenant il pouvait comprendre, il pouvait vraiment comprendre l’alchimie, il pouvait comprendre que tout ce qu'il croyait était vain … la transmutation humaine ne pouvais pas ramener leur mère, il comprit avec netteté les principes de l’âme en alchimie… faire revenir une âme partie depuis si longtemps étaient impossibles; si lui et Alphonse avaient fait la transmutation humaine il en aurait payé le prix… mais il comprit aussi la colère de la vérité… la transmutation humaine était un péché, l’un des pires péchés que l'on puisse faire et lui il en avait créé un, il avait créé un nouveau péché, il avait enlevé à la vérité l'une des punitions quand l'on voulait jouer à dieux, l’échec, l'amer échec d’avoir tant perdu pour rien … 

Il avait créé une transmutation humaine capable de réussir et c’était comme si fasse a la vérité il lui disait qu'il avait réussi à jouer aux dieux… il comprit maintenant le coût qu'il avait payé son bras et sa jambe… mais si al était en vie, si al allais bien, il ne pouvait pas regretter son choix, pas quand ça avait sauvé son petit frère…   
Alors quand il était de nouveau devant la vérité, la vérité encore plus en colère face à sa détermination , lui dit « comprends-tu alchemist ? Toute a un coût … »

Voyant le blanc s’estomper rapidement, la vérité lui sourit avec son bras droit et sa jambe gauche sur lui puis sa réalité redevint très vite un monde de couleur et un monde de douleur, il pouvait voir son bras et sa jambe saignant sur le sol, retenant au mieux c'est hurlement, essayant de rester le plus calme possible Edward Traça avec son sang un sceau sur son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, et avec le peu de force qui lui restait activa son alchimie médicale, il pouvait sentir sa peau se cicatriser partiellement, devenir une croûte, c'est la dernière chose qu'il sent avant de s’évanouir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est le plus court que j'ai écrit pour le moment ^^  
> j'ai actuellement 12 chapitres d'écrits ( dont 9 pas corrigé...) et je trouve que plus les chapitres passent et plus mon écriture devient fluide ;)  
> les premiers chapitres sont ceux qui me déçoivent le plus mais bon j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire ;)  
> j'attends également avis ....
> 
> Bon si vous avez lu ma note de chapitre en début de chapitre vous savez que le chapitre a été modifié pour ajouter la partie manquante...  
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre ^^   
> J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à le lire que je n'en prends à les écrire ;)

À son réveil, la première chose qu'il pouvait constater était la douleur, seulement la douleur et il aurait été facile de se laisser rendormir, laisser ce qui était important pour plus tard , peu importe ce qui était important car pour le moment la seule chose qui importait réellement était la douleur qui traversait son corps pas vague … mais il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, s'il n'allait pas voir ce qui était important, s'il ne se forçait pas à se réveiller complètement malgré la douleur , il le regretterait, s'il était même encore là pour le faire ...

Alors dans un état semi-conscient Edward se força à se relever, quand la conscience lui revient petit à petit, il compris , la chose importante à faire … il devait vérifier son petit frère, il avait vu son frère respirer quand toute était partie de travers mais il devait le voir maintenant… voir son frère respirer et il espérait que son échec de maintenir l’alchimie jusqu’au bout n'avait pas causé de préjudice à son frère, ça, il le savait, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si c’était le cas … il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient mais il ne pensait pas que c’était trop long; le sang n'avait pas encore séché…

Forçant son corps à ramper jusqu’au lit de son petit frère, Edward ignora au mieux le fait qu'il rampait sur du sang ou même l'odeur de fer qui irradiait de toute la pièce et regarda son frère… il dormait paisiblement dans la pièce ignorant le péché qui avait été commis plus tôt… et Edward ne pouvait pas le regretter, pas quand il entendait la respiration normale d’alphonse, pas quand il voyait autant de couleur sur le visage de son frère qui avait été si pâle jusqu’à aujourd’hui, qui avaient développé une respiration rugueuse et irrégulière et qui avais l'air de souffrir au quotidien… mais actuellement il avait l'air bien … 

Edward était toujours inquiet de ne pas avoir pu compléter la transmutation humaine médicale jusqu’au bout mais il savait que la maladie de son frère avait été soigner, il avait bien senti l’alchimie fonctionné avant que tout ne tourne au drame pour lui … 

il devait juste espérer que la dernière partie manquante de la transmutation humaine médicale n’avait causé aucun dommage permanent à son frère et si jamais c’était le cas et qu'il pouvait sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour son frère il le ferait … même s'il allait éviter de refaire la transmutation humaine médicale… la douleur qu'il ressentait lui montrait que ce ne serait pas sage; pas quand il a déjà perdu deux membres… et pas quand le résultat était déjà satisfaisant… du moins visuellement car il n’avait aucun moyen de vérifier maintenant…

Malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire… il avait mal, très mal même mais juste devant lui était son frère qui avait l'air guéri, qui était vivant, en le voyant aussi paisible c’était facile pour Edward d’ignorer la douleur, de toute façon s'il se laissait plonger dans cette agonie il savait qu'il n’arriverait pas à demander de l'aide … quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans la porte il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de malaise grandir en lui … s'il avait fait revenir leur mère, lui et Alphonse en auraient payé le prix; pas seulement lui mais aussi son petit frère est pourquoi ? Pour quelque chose d’impossible, le pire était que le coût d’essayer de faire revenir une âme était plus important que de soigner un corps … quel genre de prix aurait-il payé, serait-il même encore en vie après l’utilisation de la transmutation humaine ?

Sachant que ça ne servait à rien de se torturer davantage sur quelque chose qui ne c’était pas encore passer et qu'il ne laisserait pas se passer, Edward décida de faire quelque chose, ça ne servait à rien de rester là à être plongé dans c'est penser … lançant un dernier regard à son frère il tira au mieux la couverture sur lui et avec une seule main s'était compliqué… 

Satisfait de voir son frère couvert et au chaud il se força à aller jusqu’à l’armure qui était au coin de la pièce, elle était tombée pendant la transmutation et Edward s’était dit qu’il pourrait la transmuter en une sorte se béquille, pour demander de l’aide il devrait monter les escaliers du sous-sol pour accéder au téléphone à l’entrée de chez lui et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire en restant assis à ramper à moitié…

Il n’avait jamais su pourquoi son père avait ramené une telle chose à la maison et vu les regards que sa mère avait lancés à cette armure le peu de fois où il l'avait vu dans cette pièce lui indiquaient qu'elle ne savait pas non plus et qu’elle n'en était pas particulièrement contente, ça le rendit satisfait de détruire une chose que son père avait aimée, quelque chose que sa mère n'aimait pas; il activa le sceau qu'il venait de dessiner dessus avec son sang … le faire avec son sang ne lui plaisait pas mais la craie qu'il avait utilisée pour dessiner le cercle avait été laissée quelque part dans la pièce et il n’avait aucune envie de fouiller partout … pas quand il sentait qu'il pouvait perdre à nouveau conscience d’une minutes à l’autre...

Le résultat de sa béquille était satisfaisant et même avec tout ce qui s'était passé il n'avait pas pu s’empêcher de la rendre plus cool inconsciemment… s'il avait eu le temps il se serait moqué de lui-même mais il ne voulait pas trop s’attarder sur ce détail. 

Edward grimaça quand il força son corps à se relever, sont équilibrés était précaire mais il n’en était pas surpris, perdre deux membres n’était pas anodin après tout .

Après avoir lutté tout le chemin jusqu’au téléphone à l’entrée Edward hésita, il allait appeler mais c’était normal qui hésitait, il ne pouvait pas juste appeler et dire, ‘c'est moi, juste pour te dire que j'ai utilisé l’alchimie médicale sans toi-même si tu m’avais dit de ne pas le faire et bizarrement ça c’est mal passé… 

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus juste attendre qu'elle vienne ici … le rendez-vous chez son patient devais être fini maintenant… il espérait juste qu'elle soit déjà rentré à la maison …

Soupirant pour la millième fois il attrapa le téléphone et tapa le numéro de la famille rock Bell, c'est à c'est moment là qu'il souhaitait que tante pinako est un téléphone portable… gardant le téléphone ces oreilles où pouvait entendre la tonalité, le téléphone sonnait et après quelques sonneries la voix paniquée de winry répondit enfin …« Edward, c'est toi ? Ou êtes-vous ? »

Bon au moins , elles étaient rentrées … mais que devait-il dire ? La vérité ? Non il ne pouvait pas parler de sont péchées, peu importe le fait qu'il le regrette ou non, sa rester une horrible création, nécessaire mais horrible, il opta plutôt par demande tante pinako « tu peux me passer tante pinako s'il te plaît... c'est urgent » et il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de fois si le crie de winry était une indication … il aurait préféré qu'elle appelle leurs tante plus doucement… 

Sa aurait été mieux pour c'est oreille mais bon, pas qu'il avait à y penser plus longtemps quand il entendit la voix inquiète de sa tante « Edward ? Où est tu passer ? Je pensais t’avoir demandé de rester avec Alphonse à la maison ! »Elle avait l’air plus déçue que d’être en colère… Il aurait préféré sa colère mais il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir mal à ce sujet … pas quand sa vie et celle d’alphonse tenait à un fils alors il lui expliqua, ignorant au mieux l'inspiration inquiète… il lui expliqua qu'il avait utilisé le sceau … qu’alphonse avait l'air d’aller mieux mais qu'il avait été blessé au passage, que quelque chose c’était mal passer et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, pas au téléphone, ça faisait mal de lui dire mais il le devait, elle méritait de savoir surtout quand il l'appelait pour de l'aide …

L’appel se termina rapidement, tante pinako avait promis de venir au plus vite, qu'elle devait prendre de quoi faire les premiers soins même s'il lui avait dit qu'il c’était déjà plus ou moins soigné sa n'empêchait pas qu'il devait désinfecter les plaies et les couvrir…

D’ici peu elle sera là, le cauchemar serait fini … se laissant glisser contre les murs il arrêta de lutter contre l’inconscience…

\---ligne---

Il avait été inconscient pendant quelques jours … la première chose qu'il voit à son réveil était le visage inquiet de winry qui planait au-dessus de lui , elle lui parlait mais il ne faisait pas attention, il se préoccupait plus de poids sur son côté, Alphonse y était endormi… 

« Co … comment il va ? ... » il aurait aimé en demander plus mais sa gorge était cru et sec …   
winry avait arrêté de dire ce qu'elle disait, il aurait dû l’écouter, surtout qu'il voulait des renseignements mais bons elle lui avait répondu dans un soupir de désapprobation… les larmes aux yeux et il s'en voulait déjà de la faire pleurer dès le réveil « … il va bien … mais tu devrais te soucier un peu plus de toi… vraiment, que ce que tu as fait ! » Il tressaille à cela … ils l’avaient vu tous les deux et winry avait l'air de vouloir s’excusé , elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça avec autant d’accusation mais elle était inquiète… 

Mais tante pinako arriva à la rescousse, il n'avait jamais été si heureux de la voir, surtout qu'elle avait interrompu cette fichue ambiance pesante mais il pouvait bien voir à son regard qu'elle voulait des réponses, et maintenant …  
«je vais tout t’expliquer… mais… » au regard d'Edward vers winry, Pinako soupira … mais c’était pour le mieux « winry, va terminer l'automail de monsieur Anderson… » exigea Pinako à sa petite fille …

winry voulait protester mais elle savait mieux que de le faire alors elle partit en lançant un regard sympathique à Edward … Et elle pouvait car la conversation n'avait rien de plaisant… ne voulant pas aller par quatre chemins Edward lui expliqua tout … depuis le début, il n’avait pas le droit de lui mentir…Il lui avait expliqué leurs réels objectifs, ramené leurs mères, qu'il voulait faire un tabou en alchimie… qu'il avait combiné l’alchimie de transmutation humaine avec celle médicale pour pouvoir sauver son frère mais qu'il avait dû payer un coût… que c’était pour ça qu'il avait perdu c'est membre … il lui expliqua tout en détail jusqu'au moment de l'appel.

Et Pinako l'avait écouté dans un silence contemplatif jusqu’à la fin , elle avait senti que quelque chose allait mal … mais c’était déjà trop tard … et aussi en colère et déçue qu'elle se sentait sur Edward elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… pas d'avoir voulu ramener leurs mères ou d'avoir utilisé un tabou pour sauver Alphonse … elle l’avait examiné et il avait l'air d’être soigné… elle se sentait comme si tout pouvait être mis derrière eux … elle sentit le regard d'Edward et remarqua qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose . 

« quoi ? » lui demanda elle .

Edward avait incertain pendant quelques instants mais lui redemande tout de même « j’aimerais avoir des auto-mails … »

Elle n’était pas vraiment surprise mais il devait comprendre les implications de sa demande « tu dois savoir que même les adultes pleurent lors de la chirurgie automail… mais si tu est vraiment conscient de ce que tu demandes je suivrais ta volonté » elle devais voir la motivation chez son petit-fils de cœur, s'il ne se montrait pas assez motivé, pas assez fort il devra attendre mais elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter à ce sujet, pas quand elle pouvait voir la détermination dans son regard, pas quand il lui dit d'une voix aussi déterminée, 

«j’en ai besoin … on ne pourra pas mettre ça derrière nous si je ne peux même pas prendre soin de moi … s'il te plaît » il n'avait pas l'habitude de plaider mais il n'avait pas honte de le faire maintenant, pas avec tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu… pas quand il savait qu'Alphonse avait veillé sur lui quand il avait été inconscient… et il détestait l’idée d’être assisté…

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d’avis, et ce n’était pas comme si elle le voulait… elle accepta, elle était fière de lui, de ça force pour se relever de ces épreuves à chaque fois avec détermination et même s'il avait fait des mauvais choix il ne s'était pas laissé démotiver par ces échecs, il en était toujours ressorti plus fort … mais elle était inquiète… il avait 7 ans et il perdait son âme d’enfant; il ne jouait plus tant que ça avec winry et alphonse… elle espérait que maintenant qu'il était soigner tout allais redevenir comme avant et que la chirurgie ne le traumatiserais pas autant que certain adulte…

\---Ligne--- 

C’était le grand jour … Edward pouvait sentir le regard inquiet d’alphonse sur lui et il se dépêcha de le rassurer au mieux avec son grand sourire « t’inquiète par al, l’opération va bien se passer et à la fin de la journée j’aurais à nouveau deux jambes et deux bras »

Mais ce qu'il dit nu par l'effet escompté, c’était tout le contraire d’ailleurs, Alphonse s'en voulait beaucoup, il avait eu beaucoup de discussion à ce sujet, beaucoup se terminent en dispute, Edward ne voulait pas qu'al s'en veut, pas quand aucun des deux ne connaissait le résultat, pas quand même en le sachant Edward l'aurait quand même fait, surtout que l’état d’alphonse s'était amélioré et ceux en seulement plus ou moins 1 mois …

Si Edward pouvait déjà faire la chirurgie automail après seulement 1 mois de cicatrisation c'est par ce qu’il avait accéléré sa guérison avec l’alchimie médicale, mieux encore, il l’avait fait sous les directives de sa tante afin que les ports automail soient plus propres, plus faciles à installer, ainsi elle aura moins besoin d’y toucher, moins besoin de les ré-ouvrir de façon à ce que ça rentre … ça n'allais pas être une partie de plaisir malgré tout mais le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Et les voilà maintenant dans la chambre d’opération des rocks Bell, Alphonse lui souhaitant bonne chance, voulant visiblement rester avec lui, winry allait assister à l’opération, elle avait peu l’occasion de le faire, il aurait préféré qu'elle n'est pas à le faire , pas à son ami d’enfance au moins …

Il avait bien sûre peur mais il attendait avec impatience d’avoir de nouveau sa jambe et son bras .Après ça la seule chose qu'il devrait faire est l'aller voir le docteur Brihmare, il avait eu du mal à avoir un rendez-vous mais le docteur avait pu libérer une place pour la semaine qui suivaient son opération automail…

d'ici ce soir il aurait enfin ces membres automail et d'ici là semaine prochaine il aurait enfin sa réponse… il serait enfin si Alphonse est complètement tiré d'affaire ou non ... il espérait vraiment que la fatigue persistante d’alphonse n’était pas un mauvais signe …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre ^^  
> Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que tous se que j'ai écrit (2574 mots) ... la moyen de mots de mes chapitre est de 4000 ... mais bon j'avais préféré le coupé la car sinon j'aurais été obligé de l'arrêter bizarrement ^^'   
> Je suis aussi contente de constater que de plus en plus de personnes lisent ma fanfiction sa signifie beaucoup pour moi-même si je ne recherche pas vraiment la reconnaissance ou quoi que ce soit sa fait toujours plaisir ^^   
> Je précise aussi que j'ai déjà écrit 16 chapitre, tous de presque 4000 mots donc si vous aimez se que j'écris motivé moi à faire la correction en mettant un commentaire ^^'   
> Dite moi si vous aimer , se que vous n'aimez pas , j'accepte n'importent quelle critique...  
> Enfin bref, je vais essayer de corriger le chapitre 5 lundi prochain, si lundi je le corrige je le posterais lundi ;)   
> Mais bon qui sait si je suis de bonne humeur ou que quelqu'un me prouve que les chapitres son attendu je posterais peut-être plus tôt ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , nouveau chapitre ;)   
> J'avais dit que je le posterais lundi mais j'étais motivé à corriger mes chapitre aujourd'hui donc bon ^^   
> J'ai actuellement écrit 18 chapitre ;)   
> J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ;)
> 
> PS : vous avez sans doute du le remarqué mais je ne corrige plus mes note ^^' désolé... mais je corrige toujours autant mes chapitre et figurez vous que ce chapitre j'ai du le corrigé 2 fois ... mon word a buggé...   
> Enfin bref si je ne corrige plus mes note c'est par ce que je ne les écrit pas en même temps que mes chapitre et quand je viens de passer une bonne heure à corriger au mieux mes chapitre , je n'ai pas la fois d'écrire de longue note que je dois corriger ensuite....   
> Mais si ça vous dérange, n'hésitez pas a me le dire . Je ne le prendrai pas mal , le compromis serai que j'écrirais mes note après la correction et posterais plus tard ^^ 
> 
> Bref , bon chapitre ;)

Alphonse regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, cette fois il avait décidé de prendre le train , le trajet serait moins long qu’en voiture après tout, il était accompagné de tante pinako et de son grand frère… 

Il était secrètement heureux que son frère vienne car il ne voulait pas refaire tous ces examens sans lui mais il avait insisté pour qu’il ne vienne pas … 

C’était contradictoire mais il s'inquiétait pour son grand frère, quand il c’était réveillé après l’alchimie , il c’était senti beaucoup mieux, ce n’était pas encore la grande forme mais c’était prévisible … il avait besoin de plus de temps pour guérir complètement. 

Ce qu'il ne s’attendait pas quand il c’était réveillé était de voir l’état d’Edward, sa tante et winry avaient essayé de le cacher le plus longtemps possible mais il savait que quelque chose allait mal quand il n'a pas vu son frère a son chevet … 

Depuis, il était dans un état de culpabilité, peu importe ce que son frère lui avait dit, peu importe la logique derrière ces mots, il s'en voulait d'avoir privé son frère de son bras et de sa jambe… 

Bon sang ! Son grand frère avait dû subir une chirurgie auto-mail à 7 ans à cause de lui !

Mais Edward avait été catégorique quand il lui avait dit que ce n’était pas sa faute … il avait vraiment voulu y croire mais son remords était trop grand…

Il se souviendra toujours de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère, Edward lui avait fait promettre de ne pas faire revenir leur mère, lui avait dit que c’était impossible …

Et après tout ce temps à avoir pensé qu'il allait pouvoir revoir leur maman , c’était dur à accepter mais la finalité fatiguée dans la voix de son frère l'avait empêché de protester davantage, surtout au regard effrayé qu'Edward avait eu quand il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aussi sacrifier ses membres afin de récupérer leur mère ou qu'il n’avait qu’à créer un nouveau sceau qui fonctionnait mais Edward lui avait vite brisé cette illusion de façon catégorique , lui disant que c’était inutile… irréalisable…

À ce moment la il avait été tellement frustré, il avait fini par accepter juste pour pouvoir arrêter cette conversation mais ça n'avait pas suffi à Edward , il voulait sa promesse, son grand frère était malin, il savait qu’il ne briserait jamais une promesse, Edward et lui avait toujours été intransigeant sur leurs promesses …

Tout ça c’était fini en dispute… mais il avait promis et il devais une nouvelle fois faire le deuil de sa mère et cette fois c’était plus dur car cette fois il était malade, car il avait passé plus d’un an à espérer en vain et qu’en plus son frère était gravement blessé…

Il avait 6 ans mais il avait l’impression d’avoir tout le poids du monde sur ces épaules… il savait que tante pinako avait accepté qu'Edward vienne pour pouvoir le soutenir, son frère blessé qui avait tant de mal à marcher était venu pour lui et peut importe ce qu'ils lui avaient tous les deux dit , que c’était pour la rééducation d'Edward , il pouvait bien voir que ce n’était pas tout, s'il ne c’était pas attarder sur le sujet c’est par ce qu’il avait pris le fauteuil roulant d'Edward avec eux, il avait fait une partie du trajet jusqu’à la gare dedans d’ailleurs … 

Soupirant pour la millième fois sous les regards exaspérés de sa tante et le sourire moqueur de son grand frère qui faisait un mauvais travail pour cacher son angoisse il continua de regarder par la fenêtre… 

Il espérait vraiment que tout était derrière eux … Mais depuis quand avait-il de la chance ?

\----------

Edward ne savait pas s'il devait être exaspéré de voir son petit frère tout faire pour empêcher l’inévitable ou si il devais en rire … 

Mais autant il avait tendance à oublier son propre âge, il n’oubliait jamais celui de son frère, Alphonse n'avait que 6 ans et même si d'ici pas longtemps il en aurait 7, sa ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était jeune, assez jeune pour ne pas avoir à vivre la mort de leur mère… assez jeune pour pouvoir vivre sa vie avec insouciance, courir et jouer partout… pas aller voir le Médecin pour voir s'il était tiré d'affaire…

Quand Alphonse avait enfin été pris en charge par le médecin Brihmare on lui avait demandé de rester dans la salle d'attente pour certains examens, le docteur lui avait jeté un regard d’excuse…

Au cours du mois où il était resté avec lui il avait pu voir à quel point le médecin avait le cœur sur la main, Alphonse ne l'aimait pas mais le médecin ne se laissait pas déranger par le comportement irrité de son petit frère et il en était reconnaissant au médecin mais bon malgré les réponses bref et en colère, alphonse restait poli .

Les examens avaient pris plus de temps que la première fois et Edward ne savaient pas si c’était bon signe ou non, heureusement pour lui une infirmière était venu le chercher avant qu'il ne se liquéfie sur place à cause du stress … 

Quand il était rentré dans le bureau du médecin, il voulut s’installer sur son siège autoproclamé mais vu qu’Alphonse y était assis, tant pis de toute façon il était dans son fauteuil roulant … le médecin lui avait lancé un regard de sympathie quand il avait vu sa situation, ce n’était pas par méchanceté, c’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu'il c’était retenu de lui lancer une réplique enflammée mais il détestait ça… il détestait les regards de sympathie des gens, leurs pitié… et la curiosité morbide qu’avaient les gens quand il le voyait, se demandait comment un si jeune garçon pouvait être dans cet état…

Son attention revint sur le médecin qui organisait les papiers du dossier de son frère il voulait visiblement comparer les anciens avec les nouveaux, une fois fait , le médecin commença à expliquer c'est résultat « tout d’abord je suis vraiment impressionné… jamais je n'ai vu ça, quand tu m'as parlé de ton alchimie médicale j’étais un peu sceptique » 

Et Edward ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, même si l’alchimie était une science, l’alchimie médicale n’était pas vraiment connue , pas à amestris … « mais quand j'ai vu les résultats du petit alphonse j’étais abasourdi ! » 

Edward ne put cacher son ricanement à son frère, Alphonse se fichait qu'on lui dise qu’il était petit; il aimait même secrètement être traité comme un bébé même s'il le niait à son grand frère, mais il n’aimais pas avec quelqu’un qu'il n’apprécie pas …

Et edward plaignait un peu le médecin qui était détesté pour son aide même s'il comprenait totalement alphonse, il avait relié les moments désagréables dans la clinique avec le médecin…

Tirant des radios sur un tableau lumineux contre les murs, le médecin Brihmare leur expliqua « à gauche vous pouvez voir la progression de la maladie et les organes atteints et à droite on ne voit plus aucune trace de la maladie, c'est époustouflant » 

À cela Edward est sa famille se sentir respiré à nouveau mais il sentait bien qu'il y avait un mais, surtout quand il voyait des taches étranges sur les radios de droite alors il posa la question au médecin « et les taches à droite ? »

Et Brihmare avait vraiment l'air impressionné qui les ait vu … 

Edward ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre quand c’était si évident pour lui . 

« j'allais y venir » répondit le médecin gentiment, puis il parla de façon plus professionnelle « j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce sont les restes des dommages causés par la maladie… une grande partie des dommages a été traité et tout ce qui est visible dans la radio n’est pas la partie non traitée, seul les tache plus Claire au centre des taches est la partie des dommages encore présents le reste est la partie cicatricielle, on a plus à s’inquiéter à ce sujet … vous avez des questions ? » 

Il allait encore prendre les devants et poser c'est question mais tante pinako le devança, heureusement il était sur la même longueur d’onde « oui, qu'elle est le traitement ? » demanda pinako au médecin. 

Edward savait que quelque chose allait mal quand le médecin perdit son sourire, il avait l'air préoccupé mais commença tout de même à parler du traitement « à ce propos… un traitement est préconisé pour le cas d'alphonse, il va devoir prendre également un traitement qui va aider sa croissance, le problème c’est que les traitements qu'il doit prendre son assez onéreux et qu'il doit être pris durant toute sa croissance… les dommages vont guérir d’eux mêmes avec le temps mais il y a un risque pour sa santé et sa vie s'il ne prend les médicaments… »

Edward était décomposé… 

Pas qu’il ne voulait pas dépenser de l’argent …. Non , loin de là mais par ce qu’il ne l’avait pas, il savait que tante pinako prendra les soins à sa charge et ça le dérangeait, elle avait déjà tellement fait pour eux … 

Mais comme il s'en doutait elle répondit au médecin « l'argent n'est pas un problème » et comme elle connaissait personnellement le médecin , elle n’avait pas laissé sa déclaration l’offensé, au contraire ça l’inquiétait… elle connaissait le médecin car il s’échangeait des clients, elle était spécialisée dans la chirurgie automail alors quand un de c'est client ou une personne à Ressembool ou dans les villes alentour avait besoin d'un médecin compétent elle les lui envoyait, de son côté ils lui envoyaient les personnes fraîchement amputées, c’était une manière efficace d’avoir de nouveaux clients , de ce fait elle ç’avait que le docteur Brihmare avait une très bonne idée de c'est revenu…

Si malgré ça il lui avait dit que ça coûtait cher, c'est que c’était vraiment cher … mais que pouvais elle faire d'autre, elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner son petit-fils de cœur, elle travaillerait plus et prendrait de l'argent qu'elle avait de côté… 

En parlant d’alphonse il avait été bien silencieux tout le long mais elle comprit vite pourquoi, il somnolait dans le fauteuil et il était évident que son esprit était parti loin depuis longtemps… c’était pour le mieux elle ne voudrait pas qu'il s’oppose à ce qu'elle achète les médicaments…

Edward d’un autre côté va sûrement essayer de la rembourser plus tard , elle le voyait déjà songeur, les trait de son visage était tiré dans une expression sérieuse, trop sérieuse pour un enfant, son expression n'allait pas bien sur un visage arrondi par la graisse de bébé… 

Il agissait tellement plus vieux qu'il ne l’était…Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s’inquiéter pour ça, elle devait déjà régler c'est première facture que lui tendait le médecin avec un air désolé et vu les prix des soins il le pouvait … Payer autant d'argent de façon mensuelle n’était pas être possible, pas quand l'une des boîtes, l'Inega coûtait 4499 euros … l'autre, le docroissy, était plus abordable, 179,99 euros, c’était cher mais rien de comparable avec l'inega … surtout qu’Alphonse était censé en prendre le matin et soir … heureusement que la boîte avait 60 pilules, si elle pouvait dire heureusement…

À l’Insu de pinako Edward avait regardé la fiche de facturation… il n’était pas idiot, tante pinako n’aurait jamais assez … Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire … encore une fois il se retrouvait dans une impasse… il avait l’impression que le monde lui tombait sur la tête mais il allait trouver une solution, peu importe quoi … il réussirait à gagner de l'argent !

\------

« je reviendrai demain matin, al n’oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments, winry, surveille qu'Edward fasse bien sa rééducation et ne se surmenait pas … et toi Edward reste à la maison… » dit Pinako à chaque enfant avant de partir satisfaite lorsque chacun d'eux était d’accord…

Elle n'aimait pas les laisser seuls aussi longtemps mais elle n’avait pas le choix de plus travailler pour les soins d’alphonse… 

Alors elle faisait confiance à ses petits-enfants pour rester sage pendant se temps …

Une fois que leurs grands-mères étaient partie , les trois enfants se regardèrent comme pour se dire Bon on fait quoi ? C'est winry qui proposa une idée complètement enthousiaste comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait de leur proposer « il y a une foire de l'autre côté de la colline à côté de l’école on devrait y aller » 

Alphonse qui avait toujours adoré les fêtes foraines et qui avais eu un gros regain d’énergie depuis quelques semaines car prenais c'est médicament répondit tout sourire « oh oui, frère, winry, allons-y ! »

Mais il oubliait toute deux une chose, Edward avait encore du mal à marcher sur des longues distances, encore moins monter la colline de Ressembool mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs enthousiasmes et les empêcher d'y aller … alors il inventa une excuse « aller y sans moi, j'ai promis à monsieur bricoo que j'allais l’aider aujourd’hui… tante pinako a dit que ce serait un bon exercice de rééducation aussi surtout que monsieur bricoo est au courant » quand il avait vu son frère et winry hésité il insista légèrement « vous me raconterez comment c’était et la prochaine fois qu'une foire sera là on ira tous ensemble , de toute façon je suis pris toute la journée alors ça sers à rien que vous vous enfermez ici » 

Heureusement ça avait été suffisant pour les convaincre et il les regarda partir joyeusement, ils c’étaient proposer à l’accompagner mais Edward avait vite dit qu'il était attendu plus tard et qu'il allait attendre ici encore un peu, il ne pouvait pas leurs dires que monsieur bricoo n'avait pas voulus de son aide pour c'est champ … 

Edward commençait vraiment à être frustré … il n'avait rien trouvé … personne ne voulais embaucher un enfant de 7 ans, pire encore un enfant de 7 ans, handicapé, et celui qui lui avait dit ça était toujours dans un monde de douleur actuellement, il n'avait même pas fini l’école primaire … pas que ça aurait aidée de toute façon… 

Il avait réellement pensé qu'il pourrait faire un petit boulot, surtout en campagne… et ce n’était pas comme s'il voulait un grand poste ! Il avait demandé pour livrer le courrier, on lui avait répondu gentiment, doucement, presque dans un roucoulent réserver au tout petit qu'il fallait être plus grand … 

La ‘’gentille " dame de la poste ne s’attendait certainement pas au cris plein d’injures d’Edward, il pouvait prendre beaucoup de choses mais quand on parlait de sa taille , on le trouvait ! et elle en avait payé les conséquences même si elle avait l'air plus surprise et contrariée par c'est cris qu’effrayé …

Le travaille au champ, la cueillette des arbres fruitiers, les travaux de construction, tout ce qu'il était physiquement capable de faire lui était refusé sous prétexte de son âge…

Il commençait à se démotiver, non pas qu'il allait abandonner, ça n’arrivait jamais mais il était vrai que cet effort ne payait pas … mais rester ici n'allait pas l’aider dans sa situation… il devait trouver quelqu’un qui accepte son aide, qui accepte de l’embaucher. 

Et finalement, il avait gagné de l'argent en aidant une de c’est voisine, dans le chemin du retour il l'avait vu jeter un de ces meubles casser, elle avait l'air triste et quand il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, plus par politesse qu’autre chose elle lui avait dite que c’était le fauteuil de feu son mari …

Il lui avait alors proposé d’utiliser l'alchimie pour l'aider, il n’attendait vraiment rien surtout quand il devait juste fusionner le bois qui c’était juste fendu mais sa voisine avait été tellement heureuse… elle lui avait donné 20 euros, il aurait refusé sans la situation d'alphonse, Il n’avait rien perdu à faire ça alors gagner 20 euros … l’échange n’était pas équivalent… même alors , il remercia ça voisine et se convainquit d’accepter son argent . 

Quand il était partie en direction de chez tante pinako, il avait une nouvelle fois remercié la gentille voisine qui lui avait promis de le rappeler si elle avait besoin de réparation et qu'elle parlerait de lui à ses amies, c’était bien, il n’irait pas loin avec 20 euros mais c’était un début surtout si le voisinage commence à l’appeler quand il on besoin de lui …

Et les jours qui suivirent les demandes fusèrent alors tandis que son frère et winry essayaient de le traîner le plus possible pour jouer avec eux …

Edward partait gagné de l'argent et même s'il avait bien vu les murs qui se créaient entre son frère et lui il ne pouvait pas arrêter… même s'il voyait qu'al et winry lui demandait de moins en moins il avait besoin de faire de l’argent surtout qu'il avait bien vu la fatigue de tante pinako , heureusement elle demandait quand même de l'aide même si elle voulait prendre la plus grande part du travail pour elle mais elle leur laissait aider à la maison, Winry se chargeait des modifications personnalisées des automail, elle s'en était un peu plain, disant que c’était trop simple mais n'avait pas insisté quand elle avait vu la fatigue de sa grand-mère… 

Ed avait d’ailleurs eux une longue conversation avec elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche son enfance en travaillant autant mais il avait assuré que c’était ce qu’il voulait faire, qu'il le devait et qu'il le ferait peu importe si elle était d’accord ou non …

Et elle avait cédé… il n'aimait pas le regard triste qu'elle lui avait envoyé mais en 1 mois de travail il avait pu rassembler presque 200 euros, ce n’était pas grand-chose … mais avec des petits boulots, il ne fallait pas d’attendre à plus, surtout que les adultes avaient tendance à lui donner 10 à 20 euros …

Il espérait qu'il allait trouver autre chose … quelque chose de plus payer … il devait y réfléchir davantage, l’alchimie lui avait donné des petits boulots… la réponse était peut-être dans l’alchimie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plus ;)   
> Je tiens à préciser que le prix des médicaments ne sont pas si abuser ... certains son largement plus chers....   
> Et pinako en tant que chirurgienne gagne beaucoup, surtout quelle est spécialisée en automails mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est située dans un coin paumé donc sa paye est moins importante que c'est collègue malgré sa réputation... 
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand je posterais un prochain chapitre, j'en ai déjà écrit 18 mais j'aime bien écrire mais pas les corrigers ...   
> Bref , merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas a me laisser un commentaire et a bientôt ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ;)   
> Je ne pensais pas poster un chapitre aujourd'hui mais je me suis sentie motivée à faire la correction pour une fois ^^'  
> J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira ;)

le temps était passé plus vite que prévu …

Edward se souvenait de son retour presque triomphant à Ressembool avec Alphonse au début de cette année et maintenant l’hiver arrivait… il était à quelques jours de son anniversaire mais il n’avait pas le cœur à y penser.   
Il se forçait à agir comme lui devant Alphonse et winry, surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à le regarder de façon inquiète dernièrement et il les comprenait vraiment, winry et Alphonse avait été laissé dans la floue, lui et tante pinako ne leur avait pas expliqué la raison de leur travailler acharné mais il savait qu'il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose, al et winry n’étaient en rien des gens stupides.

Et il était là, presque 8 ans, assis sur le porche de la maison en regardant son frère et winry joué avec den, vêtu avec des vêtements chauds pour affronter l'hiver qui s’installait, une petite partie de lui voulait avoir envie de jouer avec eux mais la plus grande savait que c’était une perte de temps, d'argent car le temps était tellement de l'argent... 

Depuis quand pensait-il comme ça ? Depuis quand Edward pensait que jouer avec son frère et son amie d’enfance était une perte de temps ? Depuis quand trouvait-il que joué était trop puéril ? Une partie de lui se sentait presque en deuil mais il pouvait accepter de perdre ça , si sa pouvais être bénéfique pour Alphonse, surtout qu'il aimait toujours autant passer du temps avec lui, Juste il fallait que ce soit plus lucratif…  
Et si perdre cette partie de lui pouvait aider sa tante de cœur, il le ferait mille fois .

Il se sentait mal à chaque fois qu’il la voyait revenir aussi fatigué . 

Elle avait pris tellement d’âge depuis c'est quelques mois de surmenage et il s’inquiétait vraiment pour elle…

Ça faisait que quelques mois mais il voyait bien qu'elle était au bout du rouleau et les quelques centaines d’euros qu’il arrivait à amasser n’aidaient pas beaucoup mais personne ne voulait lui donner de travail … 

Il savait que c’était principalement à cause de l’interdiction du travail des enfants à Amestris… il savait que la loi condamnait pour avoir embauché un enfant mais ce n’était pas juste, comment pouvait-il gagner de l’argent si le pays était contre lui ?

Mais il devait trouver une solution et vite …

\------ligne------- -------ligne------

« Bon anniversaire, frère » 

« bonne anniversaire ed » 

« bonne anniversaire Edward » 

Trois voix en cœur lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, presque trop enthousiaste, il ne savait pas s'il essayait de lui remonter le moral ou s'il cherchait juste à compenser son manque d’enthousiasme mais il leur était reconnaissant. 

« merci … » dit-il gêné en prenant les cadeaux qui étaient tendus vers lui et il se sentait presque mal de n’avoir trouvé rien d’autre à dire qu'un merci timide… mais sa famille le regardait de façon souriante et s'ils n’avaient pas été gêné par son manque d’entrain il n'allait pas se laisser culpabiliser pour ça non plus, pas quand il avait tellement de choses sur le cœur… et franchement il se sentait ridicule de plaindre à cet âge, 8 ans et dramatisant déjà ? 

Alphonse lui demanda d’ouvrir son cadeau en premier, il était vraiment heureux que son petit frère la coupe de se penser déprimant, il se sentît même mieux quand il a vu toute l’énergie d’al, les médicaments faisaient vraiment une merveille sur lui et il pouvait de nouveau jouer comme n’importent quelle enfant, enfin presque, il était toujours obligé de rester à la maison ou à proximité et il n'avait pas le droit au surmenage, pas quand sa santé était si fragile …

S’entend sa morosité revenir il se dépêcha d’ouvrir le cadeau qu'al lui avait fait, pendant toutes ces réflexions intérieures , il n’était pas resté sans rien faire, il avait essayé de deviner ce que son frère lui avait offert, Alphonse avait été une bille nerveuse tout le long presque incertain et Edward voulait presque le taquiner, son idiot de petit frère n’avait pas à s’inquiéter car peu importe le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, Edward l’aimerait et pas seulement par obligation, rien que de voir à quel point al avait envie de lui donner, sa lui faisait déjà aimer le cadeau....

Une fois le cadeau déballé, Ed ouvrir le couvercle de la boîte à chaussures et regarda béatement l’intérieur, quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence et Alphonse se sentent obligés de se justifier, « c’est… hum … » commença Alphonse en rougissant « c'est une peluche que j'ai transmutée moi-même … j'ai pris un des pulls à maman pour le faire … je sais que tu n’est pas trop peluche mais … hum … tu n’aimes pas . Ce n'est pas grave si tu n’aimes pas hein … » termina Alphonse les larmes aux yeux. 

Bon dieux son petit frère allait le tuer à être aussi mignon …« non, j'adore, vraiment al, merci beaucoup » dit Edward en faisait un câlin à son frère et c’était vrai, il adorait, il était resté silencieux car il avait reconnu le tissu du pull vert de sa maman… ce pull était vraiment doux et même s'il n’avait jamais été un fan des peluches, même si la partie de lui qui détestait les choses enfantines était gêné, il aimait vraiment ce cadeau, il était vraiment touché et Alphonse avait du bien le voir car son inquiétude antérieure qu'il n’aime pas son cadeau avait disparu… 

Et Edward se demandait vraiment où son frère avait eu l'idée de faire un chat capitaine diabolique... il pouvait voir le temps que son frère avait mis pour imaginer la peluche et il n'était pas surpris de voir un chat, lui et al avait toujours été dans la team chat, même si son petit frère le battait de loin dans son obsession des chats ... la peluche était assez souple, d'une taille assez standard et portait des habits de pirates, ce qui rendait la peluche diabolique était les dents en pique et le regard en colère... son frère connaissait vraiment c'est goût.

Quittant le câlin de son frère avec un dernier merci il attrapa le cadeau de winry sur la table du salon où ils étaient assis autour du gâteau, il pouvait sentir que le cadeau était lourd, pas très grand et assez lourd, il le regarda un peu trop longtemps pour le confort cherchant en elle quel cadeau elle avait pu lui faire, il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert une nouvelle fois une clé de mécanique… 

Il en avait bien qu’assez grâce à elle .

Son vœu c'est réaliser quand il vit deux-pièces détachés… d'automail ?

Il la regarda la question ouverte sur le visage. « c’est des nouveaux leviers, pour ta jambe et ton bras, c'est facile à installer ne t’inquiète pas… comme ils sont plus légers que ce que tu as ils seront plus agréables » elle avait l'air hésitante … comme si elle avait peur qu'il n'aime pas son cadeau… mais c’était très bien à , utile et pratique.   
Il lui sourit et la remercia, 

« merci winry, tu pourras me les installer toutes à l’heure ? » 

À cela winry redevient sûr d'elle, plus du tout hésitante « oui, bien sûr et c'est gratuit seulement car c'est ton anniversaire, hein, la prochaine fois tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis » elle l'avait dit avec malice , il était légèrement inquiet mais décida de l’ignorer tout simplement et d’esquisser. 

Tournant son attention vers le paquet de tante pinako, le paquet avec une forme très révélatrice, il regarda quelques secondes sa tante pour avoir son accord, qu’elle lui donner d'un mouvement de tête vers le paquet.

Edward ne se fie pas prier et ouvrait le paquet et sans surprise il y avait un livre, un super livre même ! Si le titre était une indication suffisante « théorie sur la création de l’alchimie » avec se qu'il y a dedans il n'allait pas vraiment pouvoir apprendre une nouvelle alchimie mais ça pourrait lui donner des idées et le sujet lui plaisait bien, il était presque étonné qu’elle continue de lui faire confiance avec l'alchimie, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait mais après la conversation qu'il avait eue, après la promesse qu'il lui avait fait de ne plus commettre de tabous , ce n’était pas si étonnant… 

« merci tante… pour tout » et elle comprenait de quoi il parlait vraiment… 

\-----ligne----- -------ligne-------

« je peux te laisser garder le stand quelques instants ? » demanda Madame Louhatie à Edward qui approuva simplement d'un sourire en hochant la tête. 

La solution à son problème avait été plus simple que prévu… il n'avait pas le droit de travailler à son âge mais il pouvait très bien avoir son stand de brocante, alors oui il y avait des contraintes, il n’avait pas le droit de le faire sans adulte mais une de c'est gentille voisine qui allait souvent vendre les savons qu'elle fabriquait artisanalement à différentes brocantes et marcher avais accepté qu'il vienne avec elle . 

La voisine était assez âgée, presque dans la soixantaine, était métisse, tout comme sensei, elle était cependant assez dodue, le terme bien en chair lui allait à merveille…

Il avait pensé à cette idée en entendant les commérages des voisines à qui il rendait visite pour n’importent qu'elle aide qu’elles avaient besoin , il avait alors commencé à récupérer chez lui des objets jeter et des matériaux qu'il trouvait en forêt et grâce à ça , il fabriquait des meubles en essayant de faire des meubles dans le style de ce qu'il voyait chez c'est voisin et voisine …

Et comme il les faisait avec des matériaux gratuits il pouvait se permettre de les faire à des prix assez attractifs pour que les gens veuillent bien acheter ces créations même s'il devait les ramener d'eux-mêmes, il en avait aussi profité pour distribuer son numéro, le fixe de chez lui, pas celui de tante pinako pour proposer des services à domicile et face à c'est démonstration en alchimie beaucoup avait voulu c'est coordonné pour des petits boulots dans leurs domiciles… 

C’était bien, il avait trouvé un moyen de gagner de l’argent surtout qu'il avait réfléchi au prix de c'est service à l’avance, le coût de création en alchimie était calculé par rapport à la difficulté de la création mais elle ne dépassait généralement pas les 80 € qui comprenaient le coût de déplacement et pour plus de boulot il accepte d’être payé à l’heure pour des réparations dans les maisons, hélas il ne pouvait pas accepter toutes les offres …

Il ne pouvait pas aller à celles qui étaient trop loin mais ça allait surtout quand il voyait son planning se remplir ou des réservations être faite sur certain meuble … il avait même des commandes spéciales, avec des critères particuliers, une dame lui avait demandé une table basse ronde avec un vase au centre et il se demandait bien comment ça pouvait être pratique ? 

Mais il n’était pas là pour juger, pas quand il gagnait de l'argent pour ça .  
Le reste de la journée dans la brocante c’était bien passer, beaucoup de c'est meuble avais été vendu et il n'avait pas le même problème de devoir tout charger quand il se préparait à partir…

Heureusement que madame Louhatie avait assez de place dans la camionnette de son mari, mais pas autant qu'il aurait voulu … mais il n'allait pas se plaindre à une personne qui l’aidait, surtout qu'au prix où il vend c'est meuble, il ne va pas en vendre une quantité folle en une journée mais c’était correct car il avait beaucoup de commande car pour des meubles neuf les prix étaient beaucoup plus abordables qu'en magasin . 

Au final, cette façon de faire était bien plus rentable que quand il allait de maison en maison proposer des services et autant ces balades à Ressembool l'avaient bien aidé dans sa rééducation , il savait qu'il se poussait trop et pour pas grand-chose …

Mais là, maintenant que l’hiver battait son plein … qu'au moins un mois s'était écoulé depuis son anniversaire et depuis qu'il avait commencé à fabriquer des meubles qu'il vendait en compagnie de madame Louhatie, il pouvait voir les résultats de son travail acharné.

Et pour être acharné, c’était vraiment acharné, son programme pour gagner de l’argent était récupéré autant qu’il pouvait , tout ce qu'il pouvait tous les jours où il avait le temps de le faire, il les stockait chez lui dans ce qui était autrefois la pièce de vie … il aurait pu le faire dans le sous-sol mais il avait préféré y stocker tous les meubles du salon, après tout il voulait faire le moins d’aller-retour là-bas … 

Ce qui était compréhensible quand on savait qu'il avait perdu son bras et sa jambe dans le sous-sol … 

Et donc, sa maison était devenue un stockage d'objet encombrant, il y transmettait ici les nouveaux meubles d'un claquement de mains, c’était quelque chose qu'il avait caché à Alphonse pour le moment, il ne voulait pas lui parler de l’expérience avec la porte … mais il savait qu'il devrait y faire face un jour… tôt ou tard il devrais lui en parler et edward n’était pas impatient d'avoir cette conversation...

Le mardi et jeudi, il y avait la brocante, c’était dans la ville voisine mais comme il y allait avec madame Louhatie ce n’était pas gênant, cependant sa nécessitait pas mal d’organisation, son mari était obligé de garer la camionnette dans son allée , la veille des brocantes pour qu'Edward puisse placer les meubles, le vieil homme lui donnait parfois un coup et Edward était reconnaissant pour leurs gentillesses, il espérait vraiment qu’il ne les dérangeait pas mais madame Louhatie lui avait assuré un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle aimait sa compagnie alors ça devait aller .

Le reste de la semaine il allait s’occuper des commandes spéciales ou des services à domicile qu'on lui avait réservées et si on lui demandait si sa valait vraiment le coup, il dirait que oui, peu importe le nombres de points négatifs que cela avait ,peut importe qu'il avais mal à ses port automail a cause du surmenage ou que le froid de l’hiver le laissais avec une douleur sourde dans c'est moignon au point qu'il en avais envie de pleurer parfois … le plus durs pour lui était la déception d’alphonse quand il ne voulais pas l’emmener avec lui … quand il refusait son aide pour fabriquer des meubles ou tout simplement de passer plus de temps ensemble…

Et à chaque fois Edward lui disait plus tard mais quand il revenait son frère était soit couché, soit Edward n'avait pas le temps ou plus l’énergie de supporter de grands jeux… son frère avait compris depuis un moment ce qui se passait… avait vu les factures et ça avait été une longue discussion déplaisante, al ne voulait plus prendre c'est médicament, pas si ça nécessitait autant de sacrifices à la famille et Edward pouvais comprendre son point de vue mais il avait réussi à faire rentrer dans son crâne épais qu'il était plus important que de l'argent et il avait fini par céder , surtout à cause du chagrin qu'ils auraient s'il mourrait mais se ne l’avait pas empêché de vouloir aider...

Là encore, il avait dû l'en empêcher, Edward voyait bien à quel point son petit frère était épuisé et a bout de souffle après chaque effort physique… oui il pouvait marcher sûr de longues distances à Ressembool avec winry ou un peu courir autour de la maison mais avec beaucoup de pause, beaucoup de repos … sans oublier qu’il s'en rendait parfois malade alors non il n'avait pas voulu le laisser aider … pas quand il faisait tout ça pour la santé de son petit frère… 

Au final les douleurs automail qu'il éprouvait étaient facile à ignorer quand il avait compris qu'il était en train de s’éloigner de son frère… un mur s'était créé entre eux qui avait été si fusionnel et il ne se comprenait plus, Edward l'aimait toujours plus que tout , alphonse pareil mais quelque chose avait changé … Edward n’était plus le confident d’alphonse, winry avait pris cette place, Edward le lui avait donné mais il était un peu jaloux… là encore il avait enfoui le sentiment en lui, profondément pour ne plus y penser… 

Au moins pensa Edward dans la salle d’études de son père ou plutôt sa salle d’études, son père était partie depuis longtemps, plus rien dans cette maison n’était à cet homme … il ne s'était pas éloigné de son frère pour rien , pas quand il pouvait voir tout l'argent qu'il avait accumulé durant le mois, il se rapprochait des 1200 € et même si ce n’était même pas la moitié du prix des médicaments de son petit frère c’était une bonne aide… 

Laissant le pot rempli de ces économies sur le bureau il partit vaquer à la deuxième chose qui occupait autant son temps, l’alchimie, il était toujours persuadé que l’alchimie pouvait lui donner des réponses à ses questions, il n’utiliserait pas de tabou mais il pouvait toujours essayer d’améliorer son alchimie… le livre que lui avait offert tante pinako avait été plus utile qu'il ne l'avait espéré, il parlait en fait des premiers concepts de l'alchimie, la façon et elle avait été utilisée, pourquoi, par qui …

Il lui avait demandé où elle avait eu se livre, il avait l'air vieux et usé par le temps, tante pinako lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu chez un client qui l'avait hérité de son grand-père et qu’elle avait pu l’acheter en échange d'un remplacement automail gratuit et vu combien ça coûtait chers , Edward se sentait un peu mal malgré sa reconnaissance .

Alors il avait décidé de faire en sorte d’amortir cet achat, il allait le rendre lucratif ! Et même si c’était le plan depuis le début, il était beaucoup plus motivé… 

D’ailleurs d’après le livre, juste après l’arrivée de la science, une vague de création d’alchimie avait frappé le continent ou plutôt le monde, chaque peuple s'était tourné vers des alchimies différentes et Amestris avait adopté une alchimie plus tournée sur les éléments… Edward était curieux d’aller dans se sent, il avait envie se récrée une alchimie de zéro mais cette fois pas un tabou … et il voulait quelque chose de tape à l’œil… 

Une chose était sûre, même s'il n’arrive pas à gagner de l’argent en théorisant sur l’alchimie il en avait besoin…  
Il avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir penser à autre chose et même si c'était une façon bizarre de décompresser c'était la sienne.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il serait reconnaissant de ce choix plus tard et à quel point il le regretterait à la fois…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ;)   
> Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire est vraiment centrée sur edward , alphonse ne va pas jouer un grand rôle dans l'histoire , se que je veux dire par la c'est que l'on ne va pas vraiment voir l'histoire de son point de vue...   
> Cependant il reste très important à l'intrigue ! C'est la raisons des décisions d'edward , de son changement de personnalité d'edward, qui au passage doit paraître très hors caractère...  
> C'est fait exprès, son histoire a complètement changé et sa va continuer à changer du coups sa personnalité change aussi ...  
> Je tiens également à dire que la où j'en suis, le chapitre 20 , mon style d'écriture c'est beaucoup amélioré ! En tout cas elle est plus à mon goût donc voilà ^^ 
> 
> J'ai aussi envie de vous expliquer comment j'ai écrit cette fanfiction, grâce à cette technique j'ai pu écrire sans avoir le bloc de l'auteur donc je suis assez satisfaite ;)   
> Pour être bref , j'ai déjà travaillé sur l'idée en elle-même , juste un simple résumé. En réfléchissant à certain détail que je voulais ajouter...  
> Après ça, je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur la chronologie de FMA , sur l'âge des personnage à tels ou tels époques...  
> Quand c'était fait j'ai modifié la chronologie pour que l'histoire Concorde avec se que je voulais écrire ( par exemple dans mon histoire edward et alphonse rencontre izumi curtis en 1905 à la place de 1908 pour le manga ... il reste aussi 1 ans à la place de 6 mois...)   
> Après ça j'ai travaillé sur les résumés de chaque chapitre pour avoir une idée précise de la où je vais ...  
> Tout ce qui me reste à faire maintenant c'est d'écrire les chapitres en suivant c'est plan , pour le moment a part pour le premier chapitre je n'ai jamais réécrit un chapitre et j'en suis assez fière ^^ 
> 
> Enfin bref vous avez les grande ligne de comment j'écris ^^ encore une fois j'espère que se chapitre vous a plus et j'attends vos avis et conseils ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre!  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour en arriver là, ça devait faire presque 6 mois qu'il avait commencé à payer les traitements d’alphonse et les finances de la famille rockbell allaient déjà très mal …

Mais c’était prévisible pensa amèrement pinako … Le médicament coûtait une petite fortune, il était plus cher que ce qu’elle gagnait même avec Edward qui ramenait pas mal d'argent ce n’était pas suffisant… assez pour soigner Alphonse mais pas suffisant pour vivre car en tant que chirurgienne spécialisée elle avait une entreprise à faire tourner… 

Elle gagnait beaucoup mais une grande part aller dans son entreprise…Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas changer son matériel régulièrement et devais avoir des ustensiles à usage unique , elle était chirurgienne et ne pouvait pas faire n’importent quoi avec c'est patient .

En plus elle devait commander les pièces d'automail avant de les construire, ça nécessitait d’avancer l’argent pour faire des bénéfices ultérieurs… et là elle n’était pas sur d'en avoir les moyens…La situation était grave, son entreprise était en faillite et si elle devait perdre son entreprise, elle perdrait le moyen de gagner autant d'argent, elle ne pourrait plus payer le traitement d'alphonse et ça elle n'allait pas le permettre d’arriver !

Mais devant c'est facture elle ressentait un stress et une fatigue qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant … du moins pas comme ça. 

Mais que pouvait elle ressentir d'autre dans cette situation ? Elle était en train de perdre l’entreprise qu'elle avait maintenu à flot toute ça vie, qu'elle voulait léguer à winry et à sa fille quand celle-ci reviendrait de la guerre …

En plus de ça elle devait payer les factures de la vie courante, l'eau, l’électricité, le gaz, les impôts, la nourriture et toutes les autres nécessités… la liste n'en finissait pas et une partie d'elle se sentait soulager de pouvoir confier des tâches simples de construction à winry même si elle s’efforçait de ne pas lui en demander plus qu'elle ne le faisait autrefois … la seule différence c'est qu’elle laissait sa petite fille le faire en autonomie mais c’était correct, winry était assez compétente pour le faire .

Edward d'un autre côté avait été un allié plus qu’indispensable à ce stade et elle se détestait de ne pas l’arrêter quand il se négligeait autant… elle avait soigné assez de patients pour savoir qu’après si peu de temps de rééducation tout ce surmenage devait le faire souffrir et elle essayait de l’aider au mieux mais lui demander d’arrêter reviendrait à ne plus pouvoir payer les médicaments d’alphonse alors elle ne pouvait pas … 

Et pour elle c’était comme si elle avait choisi de privilégié al … elle se sentait horrible mais choisir l’alternative reviendrait à tuer Alphonse, peut-être pas tout de suite mais elle finirait par ne plus pouvoir payer et que se passerait il a ce moment-là ?

Elle ne préférait pas y penser…Mais dans cette situation Edward avait aussi perdu gros, en premier lieu ça santé mais aussi son enfance, le gamin qu'elle avait vu grandir avait disparu, remplacer par ce semblant d’adulte même ça relation avec son frère et winry avait changé… Elle se sentait vraiment comme un échec en tant que grand-mère est la perspective de la rentrée des classes qui se rapprochent l’angoissais déjà.

Encore des coûts en plus … le pire était le refus d'Edward d'y revenir, enfin non , le pire était sûrement qu'elle n’avait pas insisté quand il avait dit non, du moins pas comme elle aurait dû le faire …

Pour compenser son échec en tant que grand-mère elle lui avait acheté se livre qu'Edward aimait tant mais elle savait que ce n’était pas suffisant … 

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire maintenant était de travailler plus durs et d’aller plus loin même si elle devait se négliger pour ça...

...............................................................................

Vivre dans un petit village avait des avantages et des désavantages , chaque personne se connaissait et aucun secret ne pouvait en rester un longtemps , donc la situation de la famille rockbell et des enfants Elric se propagèrent rapidement.

Quand il avait appris quelques mois plus tôt la maladie d’alphonse tout le monde était anéanti, après tout, tout le monde ici était vieux , ce n’était pas les enfants qui devaient tomber malade et mourir mais les personnes âgées qui avaient vécu une longue et heureuse vie . 

Et comme si les malheurs de la famille Elric n’était pas suffisant, un grave accident a privé Edward, le frère aîné, de sa jambe et de son bras, personne ne savait ce qu'il c’était passé exactement mais ce qu'il se disait dans le village était que l'enfant avait été frappée par la foudre … si ce n’était pas de la malchance ça ! 

Mais miraculeusement la situation de la famille s'était éclaircie, Alphonse avait accès à un médicament qui pouvait le soigner et tout le monde dans le village était rassuré de voir l’enfant courir et jouer de nouveau avec la petite winry…

Dommage que le frère aîné soit trop blessé pour faire de même avaient pensé les villageois…

Mais la situation avait l’air plus compliquée et les villageois de Resembool découvrirent vite le pot au rose, ils comprirent vite la demande désespérée de petits boulots du frère aîné et chacun d'eux l’appela le plus possible pour des réparations faciles en échange d'un peu d'argent, il était heureux de pouvoir contribuer pour aider le petit alphonse, vraiment ça leur faisait plaisir. 

Madame Louhatie avait même accepté de partager ça place de brocante avec Edward et le garçon gagnait bien ça vie, les villageois étaient vraiment impressionnés ! 

Mais chacun d’eux virent vite à quel point Edward et Pinako travaillaient de façon désespérée et la nouvelle était tombée … quelqu’un qui travaillait avec la mairie avaient rapporté les problèmes d'argent de la famille rockbell et les demandes désespérées d'aide de l'État qui lui était toujours refusé sous prétexte qu'avec son boulot elle gagnait assez bien sa vie…

Et c’était aussi pour ça que les villageois avaient mis autant de temps à comprendre l’ampleur du problème… à quel point les soins de l’enfant étaient chers ?

Mais maintenant qu’ils savaient il allait tous aider autant qu'il le pouvait !

.....................,...............................................................

Edward c’était retrouver dans un état de désespoir assez extrême quand il avait vu que l’entreprise de sa tante était en faillite… Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment faite plus qu'il n'en faisait… tout son temps étaient remplis entre le travailler toute la journée et le soir il travaillait sur son alchimie… 

Certaines soirées il se reposait avec Alphonse, se revigorant avec cette petite pause de ce rythme extrême. 

Mais il devait trouver un moyen de gagner plus, il avait déjà commencé à regarder les nouvelles tendances, il avait très vite trouver comment suivre les dernières modes pour faire le plus de vente possible et il gagnait maintenant dans les pires moins approximativement 2000 euros et dans c'est meilleur dans les 3000 euros et tout ça n'était possible que parce qu'il avait pu vendre dans la brocante avec madame louhatie et travailler à domicile …

Mais maintenant les choses allaient encore mieux !Déjà c'est voisin l'aidais beaucoup ! Chacun d'eux qui participaient à des brocantes acceptait de le prendre avec lui, il en participait de plus en plus, certains avaient même pris quelques meubles et autre objet qu'il vendait et les avait vendu pour lui … le mois n'était même pas encore fini qu'il atteignait déjà presque 3000 euros et si ça continuait comme ça ce mois s'il pourrait même avoir de l l’argent de côté pour les mois les plus durs ! 

Et il commençait à moins désespérer … le seul problème était qu'il devait maintenant faire en sorte que sa tante ne perdre pas son entreprise en plus de payer les soins de son frère mais à deux il pourrait le faire ! Il commençait tout juste à avoir presque assez presque tous les mois pour les médicaments de son frère.

Il avait juste besoin de continuer comme ça et d'ici quelque temps, l’entreprise de sa tante redeviendra prospère car elle n’aura plus besoin de mettre tout son argent sur les soins d'alphonse …

Et il se sentait fier d’avoir finalement réussi à gagner de quoi prendre en charge son frère même si il aurait toujours besoin de l’aide de sa tante… qu’elle garde de l’argent de côté au cas ou pour les mois plus dure mais il essayerait d’économiser pour ça tout de même…

Il avait fallu quelque temps à Edward pour comprendre pourquoi c'est voisin l'aidais autant et il n'avait pu le comprendre vraiment que quand il avait vu c'est voisin donné une partie de leurs récoltes à tante, il ne savait pas comment le prendre, étant quelqu’un qui n’aime pas la piété mais c'est voisin ne leur donnait pas d'argent, il l’aidait seulement à gagner plus d'argent, au final c’était c'est effort qui lui faisais gagner de l’argent et il préférait que c'est voisin l'aide en lui donnant des occasions de se faire de l'argent plutôt qu'il se mette tous à leurs donner de l'argent comme des mendiant !

Tante pinako avait l'air fatiguée, presque usé par sa fatigue… Edward avait bien vu qu'elle allait de plus en plus en ville pour faire plus d'argent, il avait vu le regard reconnaissant qu'elle avait donné au villageois quand il avait partagé leurs productions avec elle, même s'il pouvait voir aussi la déception de ne pas pouvoir le faire sans aide … et il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux l’aider .Il avait aussi pu voir les regards qu’elle lui envoyait, le chagrin dans ces yeux était palpable et à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce regard il se sentait mal, elle le regardait comme s'il était le plus à plaindre, comme si ce n’était pas al qui était malade et fragile mais lui … il détestait quand elle le regardait comme ça mais il ne lui avait rien dit … pas quand elle avait l'air aussi triste...

Soupirant, il se dit qu'il allait en faire plus, sa allait être compliqué mais s'il pouvait gagner beaucoup plus ils seraient tous à l’abri alors sa tante n'aura pas à être aussi inquiète…

Avec c'est voisin qui prenait quelques une de ces créations , c’était possible, surtout maintenant qu'il avait repéré les objets qui se vendaient le plus …Il devrait peut-être raccourcir son temps de sommeil mais c’était acceptable, qui avaient besoin de 8h par nuit de toute façon ? Pas lui en tout cas, plus maintenant…

..................................................................................

Edward courait…Plus précisément il poursuivait Alphonse et winry dans le grand jardin de sa tante, les deux enfants avaient réussi à le convaincre de jouer avec eux et sous les grands sourires de winry pendant qu'il la poursuivait où les rire d’alphonse à chaque fois qu'il l'esquivait il ne savait pas comment se sentir…

Il avait toujours aimé jouer avec eux, il n'en avait juste plus le temps dernièrement mais là il ne se sentait pas bien et il n’était pas sur de comment il devait se sentir à ce sujet …

Il faisait exprès de changer de cible quand il était trop proche d'en attraper l'un ou l'autre, winry s’était moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il c’était rouillé, qu'il devrait jouer plus souvent avec eux s'il ne voulait pas être à la traîne dans leurs jeux, sa douce plaisanterie ressemblait plus à une demande pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas et il n’était même pas sur de le vouloir à ce stade…

Pourtant voir son frère et son amie d’enfance s'amuser autant lui faisait plaisir, voir que le faite d’être dans les jeux avec eux leur importait tant le rendais heureux mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il en était venu à ne plus apprécier le temps de jeux...

Pas quand l’angoisse lui tordait le ventre … qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que le temps qu'il utilisait maintenant à rendre heureux sa famille était du temps perdu à travailler…

Depuis quand le travail était avant la famille ? Mais ce n’était pas entièrement vrai, il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir qu'il abandonnait sa famille pour gagner de l'argent , s'il le faisait c’était pour elle justement et combien même sa famille ne lui pardonnerait pas de les avoir presque abandonnés car à ce point-là c’était presque un abandon, il ne pouvait pas arrêter, pas quand arrêter voulait dire les perdre .

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un mot sur le sentiment qu'il éprouvait … culpabilité…

Oui, quand il jouait il culpabilisait, au fond de lui il aimait toujours ça mais comment en profiter quand un sentiment laid lui tordait les intestins à chaque fois qu'il voulait se détendre ? Quand pendant qu'il était avec sa famille, qu'il était sensé leurs courir joyeusement après, il le faisait en ayant qu'une envie … partir … 

Mais pour eux il était resté encore un moment … se forçant à sourire avant de partir sous prétexte qu'il devait aider un voisin aujourd’hui…

Car maintenant en plus de ne pas profiter du temps avec son petit frère et avec winry, il leurs mentait…

Il se sentait encore plus mal à ce sujet …

..................................................................................................

Il c’était senti obligé de rallonger son temps de fabrication… juste pour se sentir mieux d'avoir joué avec sa famille et il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même…

Sa maison était devenue un atelier plus qu'autre chose et heureusement pour lui la pièce de vie était assez grande … sa cuisine était remplie d’objets de débarras, c’était là qu'il déposait ce qu'il trouvait dehors et quand il avait une idée de construction il prenait ce don il avait besoin et construisait peu importe ce qu'il avait imaginé dans le salon et le déposait dans un coin … 

Son salon était plein de fauteuil, l'une des choses qu'il vendait le plus mais il y avait aussi des objets de décoration… des vases, quelque sculpture étrange que les gens avais l'air d’apprécier, tout n’était pas à son goût mais il n'avait pas besoin d’aimer ce qu'il fabriquait juste de les vendre…

Au début sa lui avait laissé un sentiment amer de ne pas pouvoir vendre des choses avec des sculptures de gargouilles ou autre chose qu'il aimait mais il s'y était habitué et il avait vite remarqué que les gens préféraient les choses belle et simple …

Et même si les gens aimaient beaucoup l’originalité, il était rare qu'il les achète car c’était plus dur de les intégrer dans leur maison … c’était pour ça que c’était devenu un service spécial, quand il vendait quelque chose il n’hésitait pas montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son alchimie grâce à un meuble qui lui servait d’exemple qu'il changeait avec des gravures que beaucoup avaient l'air d’apprécier…

C’était quelque chose qui faisait fureur et il gagnait beaucoup grâce à ça, certaines personnes lui ramenaient même leur meuble pour qu'il les répare ou qu'il les modifie et ça lui allait, il gagnait de l’argent avec littéralement un claquement de main sans rien avoir à déplacer !

Mais maintenant qu'il avait fini ça partie construction il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu faire toute la journée ! 

Surtout qu'il avait déjà rempli les camionnettes de c'est voisin dans la journée des meubles qu'il voulait vendre le lendemain. Et il était heureux de savoir qu'il y avait 5 marchés différents dans les alentours de Ressembool, c’était peut-être cinq camions à charger mais ça valais le coup surtout qu'il allait dans un marché à East city, il y aurait beaucoup de monde donc beaucoup de vente !

Mais pour le moment il pouvait aller travailler sur son alchimie, il y travaillait depuis un moment maintenant, en fait il y travaillait tous les soirs et autant il avait été un peu bloqué au début à cause du manque de livre à sa disposition à la bibliothèque du village, il c’était concentré sur ceux d'Hohenheim …

Déchiffrer les livres de l'homme avait été compliqué mais amusant, il avait même commencé à traduire ceux dans d'autres langues grâce à un livre qu'il avait emprunté à East city et grâce à c'est découvert dans c'est livre , il avait pu mettre en pratique certaines de c’est théorie pour essayer de créer de nouveaux sceaux. 

Son deuxième passe-temps était de créer des théories sur l’alchimie et même si ça n’avait pas l’air de quelque chose de lucratif ça l’était ! C’était quelque chose qu'il venait de concevoir la transmutation humaine médicale car même si à ce moment la il n'avait pas eu le temps d’aimer, a la fin avoir réussi à créer quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé était tellement satisfaisant !

Et actuellement il adorait chaque étape ! Sa seule déception était le manque d'entrain d’alphonse, son petit frère aimait toujours l’alchimie, la preuve était qu'il lui avait fait le capitaine bob, son chat en peluche, mais face à la déception de ne pas pouvoir ramener leur mère, al n'avait pas pu s’empêcher de regretter c'est 1 an d’entraînement intensif… 

Edward ne voulait pas penser comme ça et il savait que son frère ne le pensait pas entièrement, pas quand sans c'est 1 an il n'aurait jamais rencontré sensei ou que sans sa Edward n'aurait pas eu les capacités de sauver son frère… 

La perceptive lui a glacé le sang et il préférait ne pas y penser. Il avait essayé de travailler sur l’alchimie avec son petit frère pendant la journée, il c’était dit que comme ça il pourrait passer du temps ensemble comme autrefois et Alphonse avait l'air content mais même s'il aimait l’alchimie il ne voulait pas passer sa journée dessus, pas comme son grand frère… surtout quand il avait vu l'avance qu'il avait sur alphonse et ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant étant donné le travail acharné qu'il avait fait sur la transmutation humaine médicale et surtout par ce qu'il avait traversé la porte …

Et a cause de ça il n’était plus sur la même longueur d’onde et quand bien même cela aurait retardé c'est recherche , Edward était prêt à tout apprendre à son petit frère mais il pouvait voir à quel point il n’était pas concentré, à quel point il voulait jouer dehors avec winry et autant il ne pouvait pas se mentir et dire qu’il n’avait pas été frustré, il avait fait outre et n'avait plus reparlé du sujet et avait pris le rythme de travailler toute la journée, essayer de voir sa famille puis travailler sur l’alchimie.

La théorie actuelle qu'il travaillait à mettre en sceau, pour pouvoir l’utiliser tout comme il utilisait son alchimie actuelle même si elle n’avait pas vraiment d’autres utilisations que d’être badass, très tape à l’œil…

La partie de lui la plus lucide avait voulue travailler sur quelque chose lui permettant de gagner vite de l'argent et il avait réfléchi à beaucoup de choses comme créer des métaux précieux ou des pierres précieuses à partir d’éléments dans l'air … s'il trouvait un moyen de solidifier des gaz il le pourrait éventuellement !

Mais l'Edward un peu plus énergique, enfantin , avait voulu apprendre l’alchimie tape à l’œil qu'il avait toujours voulu apprendre et s'il n'avait pas laissé la partie lucide de lui gagner c'est aussi car il était assez intelligent pour comprendre quel projet relevait le plus de l’utopie que l'autre .

Mais il n'avait pas abandonné l’idée de pouvoir transmuté le gaz en élément solide et inversement , c’était une bonne idée, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à partir de là à créer des choses qu’il pourrait revendre chers, il laisserait ce projet pour plus tard .

C'est comme ça qu'il avait cédé à apprendre cette alchimie tape à l'œil , s'il réussissait il aurait gagné en expérience et se sera plus facile d'en apprendre d'autre plus utile…

Mais il était un peu bloqué… et au lieu d’être frustré il était content, l’alchimie des flammes était un bon défi.

Et Edward essaya en vain d’aller se coucher plusieurs fois , il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller au marché d’east city…

Relevant les yeux des nouveaux sceaux qu'il testait il pouvait voir le soleil ce lever … tant pis pour le sommeil… 

Edward se leva et se prépara pour commencer sa journée…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plus ^^   
> Le chapitre 8 est déjà corrigé ^^ mais je le garde un peu avant de le poster ;)   
> N'hésitez pas a me partager vos avis ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ^^  
> C'est dernier temps je n'ai ni le temps d'écrire , ni le temps de corrigé mais j'avais corrigé ce chapitre à l'avance donc je prend le temps maintenant pour vous le poster ^^' même si je ne suis même pas surs que ma fanfiction est lu par quelqu'un ...   
> En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, il est cours mais j'ai préféré le coupé comme ça ^^

La journée au marché avait été plus que rentables, toutes les créations qu'il avait avec lui étaient parties, toute acheter et quand on savait que c'est prix allait de 50 à 500 euros, on pouvait réellement dire que ça avait été une très bonne journée ! 

Et même s'il avait tout vendu sa ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne faisait plus rien, au contraire il n’hésitait pas à faire des démonstrations alchimiques, ça lui apportait beaucoup de client et il c’était vite retrouvé avec un cahier de commande spécial débordant. 

C’était pour ça qu'il était maintenant parti se promener sous l'insistance de monsieur jean et c’était vrai que ça ne servait à rien de rester assis sur une chaise jusqu’à la fin du grand marché et ce n’était pas comme s'il pouvait également continuer de prendre des commandes, il mettait un point d’honneur à ne pas avoir de retard surtout qu'il avait gagné une petite réputation, beaucoup de personnes venaient pour son stand et c’était une grande fierté pour lui, son travail était reconnu et ça le rendait heureux .

Mieux encore c’est deux derniers mois , depuis que c'est voisin avais aidé en l’emmenant avec eux , il avait gagné vraiment beaucoup d'argent, il avait pu payer les médicaments d'al et aider sa tante avec les dettes qui c’était accumulé au cours des mois précédents, leur situation était toujours sombre et elle le serait encore quelque temps mais ils pouvaient maintenant voir une lumière au bout du chemin. 

Et après sa tante pourrait enfin se reposer, reprendre son ancien rythme car après tout avec tout ce qu'il gagne maintenant s'il économisait bien il pourrait se gérer lui et alphonse presque seul, alors oui il continuerait toujours de vivre le bas, son but n’était pas de laisser seul son frère à la maison mais au moins il ne mettrait plus sa tante dans une situation financière instable !

Et c’était souriant maintenant qu'il marchait d’étale en étale à regarder les produits vendus, joyeux à la perspective d'un avenir plus simple .

Il avait vraiment beaucoup gagné ce mois si et autant il voulait mettre de l’argent de côté il se dit que ce ne serait pas si mal d’attraper un petit cadeau à sa famille, il le méritait amplement après tout ! 

Il voulait même aller emmener al et winry à la fête foraine qui serait aux alentours de Ressembool, s'il se souvenait bien madame louhatie devais aller là-bas pour un marché , il pourrait lui demander de les emmener le bas … 

Et autant il savait qu'il allait angoisser à l’idée de perdre du temps précieux , il voulait aussi prendre du temps avec sa famille. 

Avec cette idée en tête il alla d’étal en étal et trouva les cadeaux parfaits pour sa famille, il acheta deux grosses peluches à al et winry, un lapin pour winry et un chat pour Alphonse et ça va le prix était raisonnable , il trouva même quelques livres alchimiques intéressant à des prix bradés et se fit plaisir .En retournant dans le stand de madame louhatie et de son mari, monsieur jean , il lui acheta quelques savons pour sa tante et même si il avais un peu dépensé il était heureux il avait hâte de voir leur réaction .

S'il avait su que son frère et son amie d’enfance seraient aussi heureux il aurait trouvé le moyen de le faire plus tôt ! 

Déjà au repas après sa longue journée de marché à East city quand il leur avait donné c'est cadeaux, il avait été tous ravis, tellement ravis qu'il en était gêné… 

Il était encore gêné d’y penser et au milieu de la foire il rougit sans aucune raison apparente… 

*flashback *

« frère, tu peux me passer le poivre s'il te plaît » demanda alphonse poliment à Edward qui lui tendit simplement. 

Il était tous les quatre réunis à la table et se faisait un moment depuis que c’était arrivé, soit car il arrivait trop tard et qu’il mangeait ce qui lui avait été laissé soit par ce que sa tante n'était pas revenue de sa tournée des visites…

Et il comptait bien en profiter, se raclant la gorge pour avoir l’attention de sa famille, il commença quand trois regards curieux se tournèrent vers lui, 

« je sais que je n'ai pas été trop présent c'est dernier temps et sa risque de continuer mais je me suis dit que si vous vouliez … hum … on pourrait aller à la foire demain ? J'ai gagné pas mal d'argent aujourd’hui et j'ai pu mettre pas mal d'argent de côté donc bon… » termina Edward en regarde sa tante vers la fin comme pour lui demander si c’était bon en lui affirmant qu'il avait assez pour ce mois-ci et plus encore .

Mais son inquiétude n'était là pour rien, sa tante était heureuse qu'il souhaitait faire des choses de son âge au lieu de travailler, il en avait besoin.

Et pour le coup al et winry était plus qu’enthousiasme, « oh, oui allons-y, allons-y » crièrent Alphonse et winry en harmonie et leur enthousiasme le rendait heureux…

La partie gênante était arrivée quand il avait distribué ses cadeaux, sans surprise tout le monde avait été content mais la question de sa tante avait été totalement inattendue… 

« tu ne tes pas pris une peluche ? Tu aurais aussi dû te faire plaisir… » et la déception dans sa voix était palpables, tellement présente qu'il se sentait obligé de ce justifier… « je me suis fait plaisir, je me suis acheté des livres … et puis j'ai déjà bob » répondit-il gêner car c’était une chose d’avoir une peluche et s'en était une autre d’insister sur le sujet …

À la question évidente de qui était Bob dans le regard de sa tante il se justifia « Bob, c'est ma peluche… celle qu'al m'a offert » Et apparemment c’était la bonne réponse à lui donner car il ne l’avait pas vu aussi contente depuis un moment et ça lui faisait plaisir même si c’était vraiment embarrassé surtout quand elle c’était mis à lui caresser les cheveux affectueusement… 

Bon sang , il avait été gêné !

*fin flashback *

Sans surprise al et winry voulait tout essayer, lui pour ça part était moins enthousiaste mais c’était laisser tenter sur plein de jeux.

Il avait passé la journée à se promener, joué à divers jeux et à manger des cochonneries. 

Et même si une partie de lui regrettait chaque centime dépensé, la plus grande le referait encore et encore pour revoir leurs sourires sur leurs visages …

À partir de demain il devrait en faire plus pour compenser cette journée mais il n’avait pas en lui d'y penser maintenant, pas quand il était si heureux d'avoir passé autant de temps avec sa famille .Le retour chez eux c’était fait dans la bonne humeur. 

Il aurait du savoir que les chose ne pouvaient pas aller bien aussi longtemps… pas dans sa vie, pas avec sa malchance et il avait l’impression d’avoir maudit sa famille …

Mais le résultat aurait dû être prévisible… et bon sang , il s’en était inquiété et il aurait dû l’empêcher de continuer à ce rythme mais maintenant c’était trop tard …

Le mal était déjà fait …Edward avait juste envie de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas, c’était à lui de rester fort, encore…

Dans la pièce al et winry était en larmes au chevet de pinako, elle essayait au mieux de les consoler, de les rassurer, qu'elle était tombé à cause d'une fatigue passagère… 

Mais Edward savait mieux… elle c’était trop surmené…Et il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, dans son coin de la pièce Edward regardait sa famille, l’inquiétude d’alphonse, de winry et tante pinako…

Et il se sentit étrangement seul dans la pièce comme s'il était hors de propos qu'il soit là … 

Ça en disait long sur son sentiment de solitude… mais ce n’était pas le problème, il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer ...

Pire encore il savait qu'elle devait faire une pause et il allait la forcer à la faire s'il le fallait mais leur situation était vraiment compliquée…

Car autant il avait mis de l’argent de côté il ne tiendrait que quelques mois en gérant les médicaments d’alphonse, l’entreprise de sa tante et les impôts… après ça que ferait-il ? 

Cette situation le laissait dans une boule de désespoir … jamais leur situation ne s’arrangerait elle ? Il avait juste avis de pleurer ! Et si ça avait été juste pour lui il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps même si ça voulait dire mourir, mais le problème était que c’était sa famille qui souffrait tant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper ça…

Laissant un instant à sa famille il quitta la pièce, il avait besoin d'un temps seul pour réfléchir…

Ils avaient fait le point de sa situation, plus d'un an était passé depuis qu’Alphonse était malade et il lui avait fallu plus ou moins 5 mois pour trouver une solution, ça avait été long mais même alors c’était assez normal vu l’ampleur du travail qu'il avait accompli, on pourrait même dire que 5 mois étaient très rapides ! 

Et depuis il avait fait ça rééducations en gagnant de l’argent par si par là, plus le temps passait et plus c’était simple d'en gagner, avec certes beaucoup d’efforts mais avec un grand bénéfice à l’arrivée !

Grâce à ça il avait pu avoir beaucoup d’argent de côté, il c’était dit qu'il aurait plusieurs mois de traitement d’alphonse en avance mais la situation était devenue encore plus compliquée !

Au niveau de l’alchimie il avait aussi pu faire beaucoup de progrès, il se spécialisait toujours dans la construction, il continuait de pratiquer l’alchimie médicale quand il en avait l’occasion et la grande nouveauté du moment était qu'il pouvait utiliser l’alchimie des flammes… Un claquement de doigt et il pouvait créer une explosion mais ce n’était pas aussi bien qu'il l'avais voulût , il avait peu de contrôle dessus …

Son but était de faire de petites flammes mais souvent le contrôle lui glissait des mains et tout explosait… heureusement qu'il pratiquait dehors…

Mais plus il pratiquait à ce sujet et plus il y arrivait .

Quant au reste, il pratiquait encore et toujours la théorie alchimique, il avait noté beaucoup d’idées et il savait qu'il n’aurait jamais le temps de faire tout ça en toute une vie, mais bon … il avait aussi réfléchi à son idée sur la façon de rendre un gaz solide et ça lui avait donné deux autres idées. 

Rendre l'eau dans l'air liquide ou solide… 

Créer l’alchimie de l'eau et de la glace était possible ! 

Il avait trouvé une piste dans les écrits de son père mais contrairement à l’alchimie du feu qui avait déjà existé mais qui avais été perdu au cours du temps, l’alchimie de l’eau n'avait jamais été créée, ce serait une grande première. 

Mais autant l’idée lui plaisait il ne pouvait pas si attarder dessus pour le moment car il n’avait toujours aucune solution et à l'on terme il allait ne plus pouvoir gérer sa famille …

Il avait d'ailleurs été compliqué de faire faire une pause à sa tante mais elle avait fini par céder, sachant que sa vie était en jeu et si elle mourrait il serait seul à devoir gérer et face à cette implication elle n’avait pas pu argumenter.

Et la allonger dans son lit avec Bob dans ses bras , ed ne savais pas quoi faire, s’endormant pour des rêves agiter et plein d’angoisse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plus ^^   
> Dans les prochains chapitre vous verrez la décision d'edward ! Et étant dos au murs il n'en a pas beaucoup !   
> J'ai bien-aimé expliquer les raisons de ses choix avant , expliquer le contexte c'est choix avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet ... j'ai ressenti le besoin de le faire car ma version d'edward va être plus mature , plus fermée, plus angoissée et juste dire "oui mais il a eu tels problèmes en plus de ces problèmes actuellement... donc sa explique pourquoi il est comme ça.... " sa ne me plaisait pas de le faire comme ça...   
> J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop long et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis même négatifs ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , nouveau chapitre !  
> Ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction doivent savoir que j'ai écrit beaucoup d'autre chapitre mais que je prend du temps a les corrigers ^^   
> Dite vous que je suis vers la fin ! J'ai déjà écrit 22 chapitre ;)   
> Je pense qu'il y aura approximativement 30 chapitre ^^   
> Enfin bref j'espère que vous allez apprécier se chapitre , je l'ai écrit il y a un moment mais je me souviens avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !   
> C'est d'ailleurs en l'écrivant que j'ai constaté que j'avais progressé, déjà je l'avais écrit beaucoup plus facilement et en plus j'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus fluide :)   
> Sur ceux bonne lecture ^^

C’était devant une affiche à East city qu'il avait eu l’idée…

Il l'avait cependant vite jeté dans un coin de sa tête en se disant qu’il ne pouvait pas faire ça… mais d’un autre côté c’était la seule solution légale qu'il avait trouvée…

Car beaucoup de solution illégale lui avait traversé la tête, toute de plus en plus folle , toute né de son désespoir …  
Mais il ne pouvait pas partir vers cette direction, déjà car sa famille s'en voudrait et ne lui pardonnerait pas mais aussi par ce qu'il savait que s'il était arrêté et qu'on l’envoyait à un de c'est institut pour enfants, sa famille serait laissée seul …

Les risques étaient trop gros pour aucune assurance réelle de résultat … 

Donc il avait pris la fiche, il n'allait pas l'utiliser … bien sûr que non … mais ça pourrait servir …

Mais c’était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée et même s'il continuait à travailler d’arrache-pied il y avait une limite à ce qu'une seule personne pouvait faire, s'il avait été adulte il aurait embauché du monde depuis longtemps, se serait déplacé de ville en ville …

Il aurait même pu faire découvrir c'est découverte alchimique et gagner de l'argent dessus mais à la place de tout ça , il galérait car il était un enfant. 

Parce qu’il était un enfant il avait perdu toute c'est opportunité et il en voulait au gouvernement qui les avait abandonné, personne n'avait accepté de les aider ! En plus ils leurs mettaient des bâtons dans leurs roues ?   
Ce n’était pas juste !

Mais le monde était injuste et il avait compris cette vérité il y a bien longtemps. 

Laissant de côté cette réflexion pour plus tard Edward repartie travailler car même si a l'on terme ce ne serait pas suffisant, il ne pouvait pas rechigner sur le moindre centime… 

\---

Quelques semaines plus tard , Edward était chez lui, dans ce qu'il appelait maintenant sa maison atelier.  
Il avait confié sa tante à son frère et winry et inversement, chacun d'eux prenait soin d'eux et Edward pouvait partir au boulot ou chez lui rassurer.

Assis dans sa salle d’étude, il regardait son téléphone avec appréhension … il avait fini par si résigné et même alors il ne savait pas s'il allait l’accepter, c’était ça seule solution… enfin la seule qu'il avait trouvée...

Sans ça il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il ne savait pas comment payer les dettes qui s’accumulaient chez lui, il ne savait pas comment payer le traitement d’alphonse...

Car il en était venu au point où d'ici pas longtemps il devrait abandonner quelque chose et il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas son frère ou sa famille mais l’entreprise de sa tante … et même alors vivre avec toutes les charges de la vie de sa famille seule étaient impossibles pour lui …

Il savait qu'il pourrait y arriver mais combien de temps ? Et s'il n’arrivait pas à sauver l’entreprise de sa tante qui est devenue en faillite à cause de lui il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, pas quand il savait que sa tante serait vraiment malheureuse à ce sujet …

Alors il composa le numéro sur l’affiche et attendu que la personne qu'il appelait réponde et il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps.

« bonjour, service de recrutement de l’armée d'Amestris , comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda une réceptionniste de façon très professionnelle de l’autre côté de la ligne. 

« Ah! heu … je voulais un renseignement… » répondit-il en se maudissant d'avoir bégayé.

La femme n’avait pas l'air dérangé et continua toujours de manière professionnelle « bien sûr, à quel sujet ? »  
Inspirant profondément il se lança « je suis un alchimiste, j'ai vu la fiche de recrutement pour rejoindre l’armée … je me demandais quelle procédure je devais faire … »

La réponse de la réceptionniste devint soudain beaucoup plus enthousiaste, ne le cachant pas du tout , elle avait l'air d’avoir appelé une collègue « oh oui, je vais vous expliquer tout ça ! Vous allez devoir passer le concours d’alchemist d’état, je vais vous envoyer par fax les documents que vous devrez remplir et votre numéro de candidat… » 

Il était vraiment étonné de son nouvel enthousiasme mais bon c’était plutôt bon signe alors il lui donna le numéro du fax de sa maison en écoutant la réceptionniste lui dire ce qu'il devrait absolument remplir et ce qu'il pourrait voir plus tard avec l’armée mais avant de s’engager , il devait savoir quelque chose… 

« j’aimerais aussi savoir combien gagne un alchemist d’état et les avantages… » car s'il devait se déplacer à central pour rejoindre l’armée, il devrait s’assurer qu’il ne le fasse pas pour rien… la paye devais donc être assez importante et comme il aurait un vrai travail il pourrait avoir des avantages comme une bonne assurance santé pour lui et sa famille… 

Il espérait seulement que son âge ne serait pas un problème et s'il n'en parlait pas maintenant c'est qu'il voulait avoir la chance de prouver c'est capacité avant quand ne lui refuse sa chance juste pour son âge … 

La réceptionniste s'est dépêché de lui expliquer comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il n’ait l’occasion de changer d’avis « le salaire est important ! Je ne peux pas vous donner de chiffres car il est calculé en fonction du taux de capacité, c'est pareil pour les avantages, vous pourrez même imposer quelques conditions mais sachez que le concours est dur et que vous risquez d’être envoyés dans le terrain… » et elle avait l’air d’hésiter de dire la deuxième partie mais l'avait quand même fait.

Et ça allait à Edward, il se doutait qu'il devrait faire des missions pour l’armée, son sensei leur avait parlé de l’armée et leur avait fortement interdit de la rejoindre… il espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop déçue de lui si elle l'apprenait …

Il était également satisfait du fait que le salaire était proportionnel à c’est capacité ! Il pouvait utiliser 3 alchimies différentes et même si son alchimie des flammes n’était pas encore très contrôlable, c’était suffisant, il était comme capable de gérer de correctement viser la flamme ou la taille de l’explosion… son seul problème était le contrôle des petites flammes… ce n’était pas si étrange que ça en avait l'air plus c'est petit et plus il y a de chose qui peut aller de travers, ça nécessitais plus de contrôle !

Mais là encore ce n’était pas un problème, pendant l’examen il n'avait qu’à montrer une grosse explosion ! Et de ce qu'il savait personne ne connaissait l’alchimie des flammes, ça devrait suffire à impressionner la personne qui allait le juger… 

Surtout qu'il n’allait pas se contenter que de ça il comptait bien mettre en avait c'est trois alchimie… peut-être même parler des c'est hypothèse et théorie… il comptait bien se rendre indispensable, de cette façon il pourrait exiger l’armée de prendre en charge les soins de son frère ! 

Après avoir demandé rapidement les dates des examens à la réceptionniste, Edward raccrocha, elle lui avait demandé d’attendre un petit moment pour voir avec c'est supérieur une date pour lui … et c’était assez logique qu'aucun examen ne soit planifié en avance, les alchimistes étaient rares c’était une science compliquée après tout …

L’attente avait été assez longue, vers la fin Edward se demandait même s'il avait encore quelqu’un à l'autre bout du téléphone et s'il devait juste raccrocher mais elle avait fini par reprendre contact avec lui pour lui proposer une date à bout de souffle...

C'était plus proche que ceux qu’Edward avaient prévu, il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait aussi vite mais il va accepter malgré tout car plus vite ça se passait et plus vite il verrait si ce qu'on lui proposait était intéressant ou non .

Maintenant il avait trois jours pour arriver à central…

Et durant c’est trois jours il devait convaincre sa tante de le laisser partir, pas qu'il lui laisserait le choix mais il partirait plus tranquille avec son approbation… 

Il fallait aussi qu'il rassemble c'est affaire, prendre une valise avait c'est première nécessité et de quoi faire des recherches alchimiques… juste un petit livre vierge qu'il coderait pour que personne puisse fouiller dans c'est recherché…

Il espérait vraiment prendre la bonne décision et de ne pas perdre du temps inutilement…

\-----

Bizarrement tante pinako avait vite accepté et Edward se demandait si c’était l’urgence de la situation qui l'avait fait céder aussi rapidement ou si c’était sa détermination… 

Il pensait que se devaient être un peu des deux et de toute façon elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était beaucoup trop têtu pour renoncer quand il avait pris une décision, il était vraiment content qu'elle lui ait dit oui car s'il avait dû partir sans son approbation il se serait senti mal…

Alors il était partie le lendemain de l'appel, sa tante l'avait aidé à faire sa valise pour qu'il ait bien tout ce qu'il lui faut et Alphonse lui avait rappelé de ne pas oublier le capitaine bob … pas comme s'il allait oublier le précieux cadeau de son frère…

Et le voilà maintenant devant le grand bâtiment de l’armée à central, c’était ici qu'il allait passer son examen … 

Et autant il était confiant, il restait nerveux… et s'il ne voulait vraiment pas de lui pour son âge ?

Edward se ressaisit rapidement, il devait ne rien laisser paraître, il était devenu bon à ça devant sa famille, il pourrait faire de même avec des inconnus… faire comme si il était totalement confiant ! 

Ne montré aucune faiblesse et surtout ne pas montrer à quel point il était désespéré par rejoindre l’armée, sinon on essayerait d’exploiter cette faiblesse…

Prenant une grande bouffée d’air , il monta les marches et s’avança jusqu’à l'un des deux gardes qui filtraient les entrées de la porte .

Quand il vit les deux hommes le regarder l'air un peu embêter, il leurs donna son papier d’examen et leurs dits « je suis le candidat pour devenir alchemist d’état, j'ai un examen à passer dans le gymnase du bâtiment… »

Les deux hommes avaient presque l’air énervé maintenant « gamin, dégage avant d'avoir des problèmes ! Arrête d’embêter les grandes personnes pendant qu'elle travaille ! » Et ils avaient vraiment de la chance qu'il avait autant besoin de ce boulot ! 

Sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé qu'on l’appelle gamin et qu'on sous-entende qu'il était un petit microbe par comparable à des adultes ET … et il était en train de s’énerver… reste calme …

Il n'allait pas les laisser lui barrer la route , il poussa sa voix à devenir autoritaire… espérant qu'il n’allait pas juste se ridiculiser « Je suis attendu pour un examen ! J’ai mes numéros et tous mes papiers son en ordre ! Le jury Bradley m’attend et je n’hésiterai pas à justifier mon retard par votre incompétence ! »

Avait-il bien vu ou les gardiens avaient tressailli au commentaire sur le jury Bradley ? Peut-être était-ce quelqu’un d’important ? Il avait bien fait de souligner se point alors ! 

Les deux gardes se regardèrent avant de se faire signe et de le laisser passer avec les indications d'où était le gymnase. 

Enfin … 

Bon, le premier obstacle était passé maintenant il devait juste trouver cette fichue salle …

\-----

Juste en fasse de la porte il sentait l’angoisse monter en lui, il avait juste besoin de quelques secondes pour remettre son masque de confiance sur lui …

Il ne devait pas se rater, c’était maintenant ou jamais et il devait faire en sorte que l’armée le trouve indispensable malgré son âge…

Il espérait qu'il ferait abstraction de la loi sur l’âge mais s'il était venu c'est qu'il pensait que c’était possible après tout à Amestris l’armée était la loi !

Une fois qu'il était sur d’être capable d’affronter peu importe ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte , il toqua et attendit qu'une grande voix lui demande de rentrer …

Suivant c'est instruction , il tira la poigner de la grande porte et entra à l’intérieur et il cacha son étonnement à la grandeur de la salle avec un visage neutre , indifférent et implacable.

L'homme qui l'avait appelé dans la salle était tout au bout, lui faisant signe de venir, n’ayant pas l’air surpris par son âge ou au moins ne le montrant pas …

S’avançant jusqu’à l’homme, il regarda discrètement ces alentour, beaucoup de gens le regardaient à partir des tribunes du stade, toute en tenue militaire de haut gradé, beaucoup avaient l'air curieux tandis que d'autres avaient l'air totalement agacé…

Il s'arrêta à un quelques pas de l’homme qui semblait être l’examinateur et attendit calmement que l’homme prenne les devants, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de s’humilier de quelque manière que ce soit, alors il attendit le dos bien droit, en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux … 

« s'est tu au moins où tu es mon garçon ? » demanda l'homme devant lui …

Et Edward voulait presque répondre sarcastiquement qu'il était dans les gymnases mais il savait que ce n’était pas le moment, alors il répondit tout simplement d'une voix sérieuse « nous sommes à un examen d’alchimiste d’état, monsieur. »

L’homme l’étudia de plus près après cette réponse, ne si attendant visiblement pas et c’était bien car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était, c’était imprévisible… 

Ce qu'il n’attendait pas était la question sarcastique de l’homme, le prenant de haut « et que penses-tu pouvoir faire . Petite alchemist ? » l’homme avait l'air d’être mélangé entre l’irritation et la curiosité ...

Et il irritait beaucoup Edward … surtout le dernier commentaire ! 

Mais il n’était pas là pour ça, l’homme avait l'air important, il n'allait pas gâcher c'est chance juste par ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de frapper un jury…

Il répondit de façon très confiante, presque hautaine « je maîtrise trois différents types d’alchimie ! L’alchimie de construction, médicale et de feu, je travaille également sur plusieurs autres types d’alchimie mais de façon théorique et expérimentale comme l’alchimie de l'eau … » sa voix était restée neutre jusqu’au bout, comme si lui-même s'en fichait. 

Il pouvait entendre des respirations surprises dans la salle mais aussi que certains ne le croyaient pas ... enfin dire que toute la salle était sceptique ne serait pas un mensonge, même l’examinateur ne semblait pas vraiment y croire même si on pouvait voir dans son seul œil de la curiosité…

Ne laissant pas leurs méfiances le déranger il prit la parole sans y être invité pour la première fois car à ce train-là, les chose n'allais pas avancez … « vous sembler sceptique… » commença Edward toujours de façon neutre, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'autant se cacher face à ses gens mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier, de rester vigilant alors il continua comme ça.

« je peux faire une démonstration, les actions son meilleur que les mots, non ? »L'homme lui sourit et se décala sur le coter en lui montrant la salle …

Se déplaçant au milieu de la salle Edward se demanda par quoi commencer mais eut vite l’idée… d'un claquement de doigt une grande explosion jaillie entre lui et le juge Bradley.

Et le silence devin palpable mais cette fois c’était de leurs étonnements... 

ils commençaient enfin à le prendre au sérieux… la salle était envahie par la fumée et il avais fallu quelques minute pour quelle commence enfin à se dissiper… au moins sa leurs laissaient le temps de digérer et d’accepter c'est capacité. 

Maintenant que la fumée de l’explosion c’était dissiper , il pouvait voir le juge le regarder d'un regard calculateur et ambitieux…

Et Edward n'aimait définitivement pas ce regard , pas quand il avait l’impression que l'homme avait prévu des choses pour lui … la question était, lequel ?

Ne s'attardant pas là-dessus , il tapa des mains et changea son automail en lame, cette fois la réponse de la salle était plus bruyante, les gens commençaient à parler entre eux, se disputant et le regardant avec avidité, il poussa le sentiment d’inquiétude justifier qui grandissait en lui et poursuivit sa démonstration…

Tirant la Manche de sa veste en faisant attention à ne pas se blesser avec la lame de son automail Edward, Edward montra son bras vierge de blessure à la salle, quand il était satisfaisant que tout le monde eût l'air d'avoir vu son bras sans blessure il se motiva à la partie la plus pénible de ce test mais il devait le faire, faire ça leur montrait clairement sa motivation même si c’était extrême. 

Edward se coupa le poignet et Dieu sa faisaient mal !

Il était pourtant plus tolérant à la douleur à cause de l’incident de la transmutation humaine médicale mais se couper lui même était plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait … 

Il l'avait fait assez profondément pour montrer c'est capacité et le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie, il regarda bien que tout le monde ait vu et beaucoup avaient l'air de paniquer pour lui .

Tapant rapidement des mains ça blessure se referma dans un éclair de vert propre à l'alchimie médicale…  
Après tout ça il se sentait épuiser, pas qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer cette petite démonstration, non mais c’était fatigant mentalement…

Il espérait que c’était suffisant …

Le bruit des applaudissements le fit tourner le regard vers sa source, le jury Bradley… 

La salle avait l'air de vouloir suivre son exemple mais d'un mouvement de main il les fit taire…

Oui, heureusement, qu'il c’était abstenu de le frapper plus tôt...

« très bien, je t'ai sous-estimé petit alchimiste… suis-moi, nous allons parler au calme dans mon bureau » dit l'homme en commençant à partir sans l’attendre.

Et edward suivit la commande en suivant l'homme pour quitter la salle qui se remplit d'un brouhaha de plus en plus fort à mesure que le jury Bradley sortait… était-il si important ? 

Edward savait son nom seulement par ce qu'il l’avait vu au tant qu'examinateur sur ces documents pour son examen d’alchimie d’état…

D’ailleurs il l’avait réussi !?

L’homme lui avait dit que c’était bien et s'il le ramenait à son bureau c'est que c’était oui, non ?

Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent vite dans le bureau grâce à un ascenseur et une fois à l’intérieur il pouvait voir à quel point il était immense … 

S'il ne l'avait pas déjà compris, il l’aurait compris maintenant… cet homme est un homme puissant… haut dans la hiérarchie de l’armée !

L’homme l’invita à s’asseoir sur le siège devant son bureau et commença à lui parler, 

« tout d’abord je vais me présenter puisque tu n’as pas l’air de réaliser à qui tu parles » 

Ah … alors l'homme l'avait remarqué… au moins il n'avait pas l'air de le lui reprocher… 

« je suis le généralissime Bradley, le commandant a la tête de toute l’armée » il poursuivit ayant l'air satisfait de la compréhension d'Edward .

« je suis prêt à te prendre dans l’armée, j'en ai le pouvoir mais sache que personne ici ne veut un gamin, si tu t’attends à avoir une baby-sitter ,tu peux partir maintenant !» 

Le généralissime ne comptait pas vraiment le laisser partir mais il voulait voir comment il allait réagir et s'il voulait vraiment partir juste après ça il aurait besoin de le rendre plus utile à l’armée avant de le faire entrer dans leurs rangs …

Mais il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il voulait faire pour le gamin … Il allait l'envoyer là bas et il allait aider pour leurs grands plans !

Sans surprise Edward répondit qu'il allait répondre à c'est attente , le edward au fond de lui hurlait au scandale d’être traité comme un petit enfant mais il se retint… 

Il pouvait être sérieux pour sa famille…

« je vois, nous allons alors remplir un contrat en tant qu'alchimiste d’état, avec le rang le moins élevé qu'un alchimiste d'État puisse avoir étant donné j’imagine que tu n'as pas de diplôme… tu seras donc major »

Réfléchissent quelques secondes de plus l'homme poursuivit « ton nom d’alchimiste sera fullmetal… maintenant travaillons sur ce contrat, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des demandes spéciales … alors dit-moi mon garçon, que veux-tu au point de vouloir rentrer dans l’armée ? » 

Edward sera les poings, l'homme aimait visiblement le traiter comme un enfant ! 

Mais il pris sur lui et lui expliqua au mieux sa situation, sans rentrer dans les détails, sans parler du fait qu'il ait soigné Alphonse… mais sa demande était claire, une prise en charge totale des soins de son frère jusqu’à la fin du traitement et un bon salaire… ça devait être assez simple pour l’armée...

Si l’homme ne voulait pas alors il ne rejoindrait pas leurs rang ! a par si sa contre-proposition était intéressante.  
Et elle l’était ! Edward ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l’homme lui en proposait tant, sa paye était dans les 5000 euros par mois , c’était plus que bien, et l’homme lui avait garanti que les soins d'alphonse seraient payés par l’armée et que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward , sa famille toucherait une grande Somme d’argent et que l’engagement de l’armée se poursuivrait …

Le faite que quelque chose puisse lui arriver était inquiétant mais il avais toujours connu les risque quand il avais voulu rentrer dans l’armée.

C’était vraiment bien... 

En plus il y avais d'autres avantages ! Par exemple , il pouvait bénéficier comme des facilités de déplacement mais Edward sentaient qu'il y avait un piège et il y en avait bien un …

L’homme lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de contrat si d’Edward ne voulait pas se conformer au décret n’3066 …

Loi qui stipulait que les alchimistes d’état devaient participer à la guerre d’Isbhal…

Il devait rejoindre une de guerre … 

Avalent la boule dans sa gorge, il signa le papier tendu devant lui … 

C’était sa seule chance de pouvoir être sur de sauver sa famille et s'il devait rejoindre une guerre pour ça il le ferait !

Avec de la chance , il pourrait même faire partie de l’unité médicale avec son alchimie médicale. 

Et s'il avait fait attention au sourire de l’homme devant lui il aurait su l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Vous avez trouver que le chapitre était mieux que les précédents ?   
> N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions et à me donner votre avis ^^   
> En tout cas merci de suivre cette série et a bientôt ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ^^ sa fait un moment hein ^^"   
> J'avais expliqué mon absence sur fanfiction.net mais pas ici ^^'   
> Pour résumer la chose , j'ai fait une petite pause car je n'était plus vraiment sûre de moi et de mon style d'écriture, je doutais déjà un peut avant de le poster mais je m'était dit que je progresserait grâce au avis constructif mais faute de commentaires je me suis trouvée perdu dans mes doute ^^' ...   
> Se qui ma fait complètement douter était les personne qui m'ont enlevé de leurs favoris et de leurs suivis quand j'avais poster un chapitre ou j'etait vraiment fière de moi ^^' ( et je comprends , si il n'aime pas/plus , il ne vont pas continuer de me suivre ;) ) mais comme je doutais déjà de mon style d'écriture j'ai préféré faire une petite pause ^^' 
> 
> Enfin bref , je reprend doucement mais sûrement ;) , je ne suis toujours pas sûr que c'est bien écrit mais j'aime l'écrire donc c'est déjà bien , non ? 
> 
> Les mise à jours seront cependant assez irrégulières mais promis je posterais jusqu'au bout ! Peut importe si je n'ai aucun favoris, suivis ou commentaires ;) 
> 
> Enfin bref , bonne lecture à ceux qui vont lire mon chapitre ;)

La première chose qu'il avait faite après son examen était de partir au plus vite en direction de son hôtel.

Il était rentré au plus vite car il avait d'appelé sa famille …

Son plan en venant ici était de devenir alchemist d’état, pas de rejoindre la guerre d'islam … il était bien sûr informé de ce qui se passait la-bas , étant donné que les parents de winry y était parti en tant que médecin de guerre contre l'avis de sa tante ... 

Et ça avait fait pas mal d’histoires à l’époque…

Edward leur en avait même un peu voulu, il leur en voulait et ne les comprenait pas d’abandonner sa famille pour ça …

Quelle hypocrite… car la il faisait pareil … peut importer c'est raison, il allait leur faire du mal en passant cet appel… 

Il allait leurs dires par téléphone qu'il ne reviendrait pas comme il avait promis de le faire …

Il allait sûrement passer son 9ème anniversaire pendant la guerre, loupé celui d'al qu'il avait prévu de fêter en même temps que winry car leurs fêtes était proche et que lui et sa tante voulaient leur faire une fête surprise… 

Edward soupira , vaincu, fatigué... mais Il était trop tard pour regretter… et il ne le faisait pas vraiment, pas quand c’était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée…

Mais devant le téléphone de l'hôtel , il ne savait pas comment leurs annoncer, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte, à ce qu’ils lui pardonnent… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait entendre d'eux ...

Serrant plus fort sa peluche contre lui il attrapa le téléphone, il ne voulait pas se tourmenter davantage et s'il se laissait faire , il passerait sa soirée devant le téléphone, ce n’était pas vraiment la manière idéale de passer sa dernière soirée tranquille avant de partir en direction du front …

En plus de ça l'heures commençait à tourner et il ne voulait pas garder sa famille réveillée tard, sa famille qui devait attendre inquiète son appel pour dire si oui on non il avait réussi son examen…

Regagnent un semblant de calme, il se dépêcha de composer le numéro avant de changer d'avis et n’attend pas longtemps avant d’avoir la voix de sa tante à l'autre bout du combiné. 

« Pinako Rockbell a l’appareil, comment puis-je vous aider ? » l’espoir dans sa voix était perceptible mais l’habitude des appelle professionnel rendait son approche impersonnelle. 

Pas que ça dérangeait Edward, entendre sa voix l'avait un peu apaisé mais aussi fait remonter une vague d’angoisse… il avait laissé un blanc trop long et sa tante allait répliquer s'il ne se dépêchait pas … il espérait ne pas trop lui faire de mal .

« tante… c'est moi … Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose » commença Ed en se mordillant la lèvre et tripotant sa peluche avec sa main pendant que sa main automail gardait le téléphone contre son oreille. 

Sa détresse avait été visible et apparemment très mal interprétée car sa tante lui répondit d'une voix douce « tu n’as pas réussi à devenir alchemist d’état ?》 Et ce 'était pas une question mais une déclaration, elle était persuadée de son échec, pas qu'edward lui en voulait, son âge aurait très bien pu l'empêcher de passer les portes de l'examen... 

"Ce n'est pas grave ed, on trouvera une autre solution… j'ai décidé de ventre l’entreprise, l’argent nous mettra à labris un moment et je reprendrais en tant que chirurgienne automail dans un hôpital en ville quand j'en aurais les forces »

Au moins , en entendant ça, il savait qu’il n’avait pas pris cette décision pour rien mais il espérait qu'elle le comprenne de la même façon « ah, non … j’ai réussi l’examen, je suis devenu l’alchimiste d’état fullmetal … mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire » un petit blanc dans la conversation apparue montrant son hésitation, sa tante lui laissa le temps pour trouver c'est mot, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Continuant nerveusement de tripoter son chat en peluche… il continue essayant de garder sa voix stable « j'ai pu rentrer dans l’armée mais à condition de partir au front à ishval… » fini edward en attendant la réaction de sa tante ...

Et Il c’était attendu à beaucoup de choses de sa tante, à des cries, des disputes … pas a ça, pas à des sanglots et à des marmonnements angoissés… il aurait préféré qu’elle soit en colère contre lui …Il se sentait comme la pire personne au monde … 

Après ça il avait vite coupé court à la conversation, il avait essayé de la consoler mais il sentait l’énorme boule de chagrin lui monter à la gorge , il ne devais pas pleurer maintenant …sinon elle aurait une raison de plus de s’inquiéter pour lui …

Il avait dû la raisonner aussi, elle voulait qu'il laisse tomber l’idée et ceux malgré tous les avantages qu'il avait dit qu'il y avait … mais même s'il le voulait c’était trop tard, partir après avoir signé était déserté l’armée…

Il était désolé quelle se sente comme ça à ce sujet, qu'elle soit aussi triste mais au point où il en était il n’avait pas le choix, c’était bien pour ça qu'il avait accepté malgré tout et partir maintenant ne je n'apporterais que des difficultés en plus … 

Leur au revoir était tendu, elle lui avait dit de prendre soit de lui et qu'elle se chargeait d'en parler à Alphonse et winry… c’était bien, il ne voulait pas y faire face , ne pouvait pas…

Demain il devait partir pour le camp d’entraînement à la frontière d’Ishbal … Il avait encore du mal à imaginer, là il était allongé dans son grand lit d’hôtel serrant Bob dans ses bras ...

Demain il serait vêtu du triste uniforme bleu avec ces insignes de major en direction d'un pays en guerre … d'une guerre qu'il avait acceptée de rejoindre, et il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que quoiqu’il dût faire sa aurai été fait par quelqu’un d’autre de toute manière… mais non … peu importe ce qu'il fera il en sera le seul et unique responsable, c’était son choix de rejoindre l’armée …

Il espérait réussir à dormir, demain serait une longue journée et il ne voulait pas la commencer après une nuit d’insomnie. 

###########################

Edward était dans un de ces camions militaires .

Et la situation ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, déjà il n'avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, alors se réveiller pour constater que l’uniforme qu'on avait préparé pour lui était une taille trop grande l'irritait au plus au point … 

Alors devoir s’excuse à ce sujet à son Supérieur qui lui avait reproché de ne pas être impeccable comme toute personne de l’armée le devrait l'avait poussé à puiser dans le peu de patience qu'il avait pour ne pas causer sa première bourde dans l’armée…

Alors maintenant supporter tous les regards des autres recrus dans le petit espace confiné où il était collé pour au moins encore 3h était trop même pour lui et ça nouvelle patience forcée. 

Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus exploser, il ne pouvait pas forcer c'est homme à arrêter de le dévisager comme ça, pas qu'il avait peur d’avoir des problèmes s'il montrait un peu sa pensée mais il allait devoir vivre un moment avec eux .

Leurs regards lui montraient déjà qu'il lui en voulait d’être leurs supérieurs, il pouvait le comprendre certains avaient l’âge d’être son père et il savait que si c'est homme n’était que soldat et qu'il passait par la case du camp d’entraînement c’était par ce qu'il n’était pas venu à l’École militaire…

Et lui âgé de 8 ans était déjà leurs supérieurs… un enfant sans étude ou expérience dans l’armée, normal que certains d’entre eux étaient en colère contre lui … 

Les autres le regardaient juste comme une sorte de créature bizarre… il avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, ce que faisait un enfant vêtu d'un uniforme trop grand faisait parmi eux, se dirigent vers un camp d'entraînement réputé très dur …

Au final, Il décida juste de les ignorer, il leur prouverait pendant l’entraînement qu'il avait ça place ici … qu'il méritait son grade … Il leur prouverait… Cela n'a pas changé le fait que le trajet a été très long à cause d'eux …

#########################

Le général de brigade Vincent Smithen était en colère. 

Non, il était furieux… déjà on lui envoyait de plus en plus de bras cassé voulant jouer les soldats dans son prestigieux camp d'entraînement réservé aux hommes mais en plus on lui envoyait un gamin … 

Un gamin promu a l’âge de 8 ans major ! Rien que ça ! Et il s'en fichait bien que le morveux était un alchimiste ! 

Le généralissime se moquait vraiment de lui pour lui envoyer ce fichu gamin ! 

L’armée était tombée bien bas pour embaucher un enfant qui pouvait certainement utiliser les bases de l’alchimie… n’importent qui pourrait faire ça avec un peu d’entraînement!

Et si le morveux pensait qu'il allait pouvoir se la couler douce ici , il se trompait, ici il était chargé de faire de ses échecs d'homme des soldats qui mouraient pour le bien du pays !

Ici, le stupide gamin allait ne pas pouvoir compter sur l’alchimie ! Il croyait quoi ? Qu'au milieu de la ligne ennemie, le valeureux soldat qui était envoyé à leurs morts allait s’occuper de garder l'enfant ? Il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver et quand le gamin pleurnichera pour rentrer chez lui , il le dégagera et prouvera que la fureur avait tort !

Tort de laisser un homme comme lui pourrir dans ce camp …

Tort de rabaisser son camps qu'il avait travaillés dur à rendre si prestigieux…

Tort de faire confiance au premier gamin qui passait par là !

######################

Arriver au camp d’entraînement cowmell , Edward constata deux choses , d'abord le général de brigade Vincent Smithen avait quelque chose contre lui, l'homme était vieux, les cheveux grisonnants mais il était vraiment bâti … son visage était fermé et en colère…

C’était facile à voir, déjà l'homme ne l'avait pas lâcher d'une semelle, il lui lançait deux regards noirs et lui avait crié encore et encore sur chaque recrue mais il avait passé un temps fou sur lui …

Et il n'avait pas l'air de s’attendre à cette réaction, ne c’était pas attendu à un visage neutre … peut-être que l'homme pensait qu'il allait tomber en panne … qu'il éclairerait en sanglots quand il se ferait hurler dessus mais Edward avait supporté bien pire ! 

Toutes les tragédies qu'il avait vécues l'avaient rendu aussi solide que du fer … être comme ça avait beaucoup de contrepartie mais au moins il pouvait rester stoïque face à l'homme qui hurlait devant lui …

L’homme lui avait reproché sa tenue trop grande, et sa coupe peu professionnelle, il avait osé lui dire de se raser !

Edward Elric, rasé ? Non merci …

C’était ça la deuxième chose qu'il avait constaté… ici à l’armée , les non n’étaient pas permis, les soldats étaient conditionnés pour respecter la moindre volonté des supérieurs mais il n’allait pas se laisser faire … 

Son contrat l’obligeait certes à suivre les ordres mais il avait aussi des droits !

On n'avait pas le droit de lui demander autre chose que quelque chose qui servait l’intérêt de l’état, on n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de faire des choses à propos de ces bien personnels ou de sa personne.

De plus le règlement militaire qu'il avait soigneusement lu ne l’obligeait pas à changer sa coupe, beaucoup d'autres recrus avaient les cheveux longs aussi et le général de brigade ne disait rien … 

Alors il avait dit non …

Il avais refusé la commande de ce coupé les cheveux, sa mère les avait toujours aimés comme ça, il les garderait ainsi pour l’honorer que ça plaise ou non à l'homme … c'est comme ça qu'il c’était retrouver dans cette situation, dès le premier jour … mais il ne le regrettait pas …

Peu importe à quel point son corps était raide, à quel point il avait faim .

Peu importe qu'il entendait au loin les moqueries des autres soldats, leurs complaisances ou leurs pitiés

Il s'en fichait, il n’allait pas s’écraser face à chaque Supérieur… c’était déjà assez grave qu'ils doivent accepter n’importe quel ordre qu'il juge être pour le bon intérêt de l’état… qu'ils doivent accepter de tuer les gens qui lui demandent de tuer …

Alors il n’allait pas leurs rendre la tâche plus facile ! 

Même s'il devait en tirer les conséquences… même s'il fallait qu'il coure seul dans le grand terrain d’entraînement sous la chaleur du désert…

Même s'il devait le faire jusqu’au retour du général qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réapparaître de sitôt…

Si le mois était comme ça tout le jusqu’au bout ça allait être très long …

Finalement l’homme était venue le chercher quelques heures plus tard , il avait loupé le repas et était privé de dîner mais à son plus grand soulagement Edward avait été envoyé à ses quartiers où il devait déposer c'est affaire. 

L'homme lui avait aussi donné son nouvelle uniforme et ses tenues d’entraînement à sa taille … au moins , on ne lui reprocherait plus d'avoir un uniforme trop grand…Il avait quartier libre jusqu’au lendemain matin et il comptait bien en profiter pour se reposer mais avant ça il devait ranger c'est affaire dans la petite tente qu'il lui avait été attribué.

L’homme avait fait exprès de lui en donner une petite mais au moins Edward n’avait pas à partager avec les autres soldats… un des seuls avantages d’être major .

Le rangement ne serait pas très long de toute façon, il déposa tous ses linges dans le petit coffre devant le lit de camp qui avait l'air très peu confortable et déposa sa valise dans un coin, son seul problème était Bob … 

Autant il aimait la peluche il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être vu avec, pas quand il devait prouver qu’il n’était pas un enfant… et connaissant le général de brigade il allait venir ici et fouiller c'est affaire… il en avait le droit pour voir s'il ne possédait rien contre le règlement…

Attrapant une nouvelle fois sa valise il décida de transmuter un double fond, dedans il y glisserait la peluche et son carnet de notes … les deux étaient correctement plaqués contre la valise ainsi on ne pouvait pas les entendre bouger et comme la peluche était plus ou moins écrasée sa ne se verrait pas qu'il y avait un double fond… il espérait que Bob ne s’abîmerait pas …

Et même si ça le gênait de le reconnaître, il savait que les prochaines nuits seraient dures, il c’était habité au poids réconfortant de la peluche, du précieux cadeau d’alphonse… Il espérait qu’il allait bien …

Que sa tante et winry allaient bien… 

Peut-être pourrait-il trouver les parents de winry ? 

Ce serait bien, se faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre… il espérait qu'il allait bien …

C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'Edward partie en direction des douches ... Heureusement pour lui tout le monde mangeait alors il était le seul et il n'avait pas hâte de ses prochaines douches collectives .

Une fois douché il partit vite se coucher, la journée du lendemain promettait d’être longue …

################

« Levez-vous bande de lavette ! »

Oui, la journée allait être très très longue pensa Edward en s'habillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait . 

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'on lui reproche d'avoir traîné au lit sachant qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi…

Quand il était sorti de la tente, l’air frais lui frappa le visage, il était étonnant de voir à quelque point la différence de température était la nuit de la journée au désert…

En ignorant la douleur sur c'est port automail à cause des changements constants de température, Edward se met au garde-à-vous avec les autres hommes, il n’était pas familier à l’étiquette militaire mais il savait que c’était quelque chose qu'il devait faire devant un Supérieur , et il n'allait pas donner une raison supplémentaire à l’homme de lui faire la misère ! C'était déjà assez pénible que le général brigadier le déteste sans raison pour qu'Edward en t’ajoute une …Il n’était pas stupide !

Cachant un sourire en voyant le mécontentement de smithen face au groupe d'hommes qui n’était pas encore prêt…

Dieux … c'est homme était stupide ou quoi ? Certains ne se dépêchait même pas …

Et autant voire la colère de smithen le rendait heureux, surtout après la course d'hier … autant il savait que s'il était grincheux, il aurait plus de chance de s'en prendre à lui, aussi injuste que c’était…

Alors quand enfin chaque soldat était prêt .

Chacun dans un garde-à-vous , bien que certains étaient plus avachis que d'autres ...

Enfin la journée allait pouvoir commencer même si elle n’allait pas être plaisante, sa il le savait!

Surtout quand il pouvait voir le général de brigade trembler de colère… « quand je dis levez-vous ! Je veux vous voir devant dans la minute ! » beugla smithen et certains des soldats ont eu le culot de tressaillir, visiblement surpris, Edward se demandait de plus en plus à quel c'est homme était stupide… « et devant moi je veux voir des soldats ! Pas des lopettes qui me font le pire garde-à-vous que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

Ouah… l'homme était rouge de colère, ça ne présageait rien de bon… 

Au moins la troupe fit un effort pour se redresser même si le mal était déjà fait .

Smithen regarda bien chacun d'eux, les fusiliant du regard, c’était toujours les premiers jours qu’il fallait les mater, leur montrer qui était à la charge … l'une de ses techniques préférée était d’avoir un bouc émissaire… personne ne voulais être la personne la moins bien lotie et se tenait en général à carreau ! 

Et sa tombais bien il avait trouvé le bouc émissaire parfait ! Face à la troupe de 20 hommes qu'il devait transformer en soldat parfait en 1 mois, il se sentit assez mal lotie …

Les groupes étaient repartis assez haut dans là la hiérarchie et il devait être tombé sur le pire du camp, entre le gros, le gamin, l’homme qui sentait la cigarette et les hommes svelte, il n’était pas vraiment chanceux… dans ce lot personne ne sortait de l’ordinaire…

Satisfait quand il vit que son observation prolongée avait rendu c'est homme nerveux, il continua son sermon, non sans jeter un regard noir au gamin qui semblait imperturbable…

«puisque vous avez traîné et que vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps, vous commencerez l’entraînement tout de suite sans petit-déjeuner… » satisfait de n’entendre aucune plainte et de voir le malaise visible de certains il continua « pendant votre entraînements vos affaires seront fouillées... si vous avez la moindre chose contraire au règlement vous pouvez disposer maintenant et me les ramener dans la minute ! Si vous ne rapportez rien et que l'on trouve quoique ce soit votre sanction sera lourde ! »

Il avait regardé chacun d'eux et Edward n'avait pas vraiment aimé comment il c’était attarder sur lui … 

Certains se sont visiblement dégonflés quand il avait parlé des affaires fouiller et ceux qui étaient sûrs de se faire attraper étaient vite partis attrapés les objet incriminé et rapidement plus de la moitié du groupe avait ramené des choses à smithien .

Smithen qui se fit un malin plaisir à tous les humiliés 1 à 1 .

Quelque un de ses hommes était dans le même camion qui les avait transportés jusqu’ici , Ethan Warlo, l'homme assez gros du groupe était celui qui avait l’air de moins aimer de tout le groupe… il n’était pas très grand, très en chair mais avait l'air d'avoir assez de force et d’endurance… il avait une allure d'un bûcher avec sa grande barbe taillé brun tout comme ces cheveux et Edward avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme, son regard lui déplaisait… pas comme s'il pouvait aimer un homme qui le détestait aussi visiblement.

L'homme avait apparemment pris des revues pornographiques et il fallut toute la maîtrise de soi à Edward pour ne pas rougir quand smithen agitaient les pages devant eux cherchant à humilier Ethan et c'est penchant un peu spécial…

L’homme avait d’ailleurs trois sous-fifres qui était assez idiot pour faire tous ceux que warlo leur disait Tom Piterson, grand et très maigre, portant de grosses lunettes cachant ces yeux, son visage n'était creusé, rien sur lui ne lui donnait l'air du type à être dans l’armée… il avait pris avec lui une bouteille d’alcool…

Lukas collet, l’homme était tellement normal qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, il était brun, les yeux marron et de la taille normale, lui aussi avait pris de l’alcool .

Et enfant Clovis Schneider, il ressemblait en tout point à un gosse de riches ou d'une personne importante … et il devait l’être étant donné que le général brigadier ne lui avait rien dit quand l’homme blond était arrivé avec des cigarettes… il avait même le culot de sourire en les lui donnant et smithen n'avait rien dit , même pas face à la chemise ouverte et l’uniforme porter comme s'il était un vêtement de mode … 

c'est trois là sous la direction de Warlo n'avait pas loupé une miette de sa course la veille et c’était les personnes qui étaient les plus ouvertement hostiles à son égard… tant que ça ne dépassait pas ce stade Edward pouvais les ignorer…

Il y avait aussi le type aux cheveux rasé dans le camion avec lui, l'homme était le plus robuste du groupe, le plus grand et avait simplement lancé un regard curieux à Edward, peut-être même un peu agacé mais rien au-delà... si Edward se souvenait bien il s’appelait James Lockay et même si l'homme avait l'air d’être du type strict et obéissant il avait amené à regret un album de sa famille à smithen et Edward trouver exagéré que ce soit interdit… il était content que ça seule photo de sa famille soit dans le carnet qu'il avait caché dans sa valise.

Ignorant le reste des hommes qui se faisaient crier dessus, Edward espérait qu'il ne trouverait pas le double fond sa valise … 

Mais il y avait peu de chance il l’avait créé avec l’alchimie s'il le trouvait c'est qu'il avait intentionnellement cassé sa valise et même si l'homme ne l'aimait pas, Edward pensait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu’à la …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ?   
> Le caractère d'edward est complètement OCC , je le sais et c'est fait exprès ^^ la vie qu'il a eu est complètement différente de celle qu'il a eux dans la manga , déjà , lui et alphonse ont perdu leurs mère beaucoup plus tôt, ce sont entraîné beaucoup plus tôt et ont vécu des chose durs beaucoup plus tôt ^^"   
> Donc c'est normal que sont caractères soit différents, il a perdu une grande partie de son enfance et sont caractères va progressivement devenir plus sombre ( pas mauvais hein ) mais plus renfermé, plus adulte mais je vous laisse découvrir ça plus tard ;)   
> J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dessus ;) 
> 
> D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas comment faire des lignes ^^' j'espère que ça ne gêne pas a la lecture :) 
> 
> A la prochaine ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre ;)   
> J'ai trouver une nouvelle technique de correction ! Elle est beaucoup plus rapide , le seul problème est qu'il fait que je soit attentive pendant la relecture car sa modifie les nom et quelque mots ^^'   
> Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a beaucoup de faute ou quoique se soit ;)   
> Bonne lecture ^^

son premier entraînement avait été infernal. 

Déjà il n'avait rien pu manger depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le camp et quand bien même il avait pris l’habitude de sauter les repas, sauter trois repas était trop pour lui … surtout quand il était censé suivre le rythme d'homme adulte…

Et heureusement pour lui, les 1 ans et demi qu'il avait passé à récupérer des meubles lourds , à les fabriquer et les déplacer jusqu’aux camionnettes de ses voisins l'avait rendu un minimum musclé ! 

Les courses effrénées pour gagner un peu de temps entre deux rendez-vous lui avaient donné de l’endurance… 

Mais même alors il était à la traîne… et smithien se faisait un malin plaisir de lui hurler dessus .

Le pire était que ceux résultat était prévisible ! 

L’alchimie l'avait emmené jusqu'ici , pas son physique ! le cas échéant l’armée ne l’aurait jamais acceptée...

Smithen savait aussi qui lui demandait l'impossible , il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce qu'il puisse suivre tout le groupe lors de leurs courses qui avait commencé dès le début de l’entraînement jusqu’à l'heure de déjeuner…

Et si ça n'avait été que ça, ça aurait été, pour suivre les autres soldats, des adultes avec des longues jambes il aurait été obligé de courir plus vite … ça l’aurait fait, il aurait été épuisé avant même l’entraînement de l’après-midi mais bon au moins il aurait montré de quoi il était capable ! 

Mais non ! Il avait fallu que smithien donne ce maudit sac rempli d’équipements pesant 20 kg … pour se mettre en condition réelle avait dit smithien en s'attardant trop longtemps sur lui … il se moquait ouvertement de lui … tout le monde pouvait le voir et certains se moquait également de lui.

Ethan et son groupe entre autres tandis que les autres étaient soit indifférents, soit était inutilement inquiet pour lui, lui lançant des regards désolés…

Mais il n’avait pas besoin de leurs pitiés !

Et Edward pouvait au moins être fière de dire qu'il avait couru jusqu’au bout, que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il était tombé , il c’était relever, qu'il avait royalement ignoré les moqueries du groupe… ou les yeux inquiets. 

Et même si a quelque moment il avait perdu le groupe de vue, il finissait toujours par les savoir en vue un moment donné… jamais il n’avait arrêté de courir, peu importe la douleur sa jambe automail écrasée par le poids de son corps, peu importe l'agonie de ces muscles … ou du sang qu'il pouvait sentir dans sa bouche à cause de sa gorge devenue crue à cause de courir…

S'il avait abandonnait maintenant il n'aurait pas eu la force de continuer mais même alors à la fin de la longue piste de course le groupe était là, l’attendant… 

Les regarda condescendants lui brûlait la peau, même ceux qui avaient aussi eu du mal le jugeaient ouvertement… seul quelqu'un le regardait encore avec pitié comme s'il était une pauvre chose fragile .

Et même si couvert de sueur, allaitant comme un homme mourant de soif n’était pas la meilleure image de lui il ne voulait certainement pas de leurs pitiés ! 

La pire chose sur le fait qu'il avait été si en retard par rapport au groupe était que smithien avait pénalisé tous les soldats, l’entraînement de l’après-midi se terminerait une heure plus tard … 

Et là beaucoup des yeux en colère le fixait ouvertement… le message dans leurs yeux était clair ‘tu vas le payer cher’

Les autres avaient juste l'air exaspéré, comme s'il se disait ‘pourquoi je suis tombé dans le groupe du gamin ?’

Tous sauf peut-être le mec qui sentait la cigarette… il le regardait souvent avec inquiétude depuis qu'il l’avait rencontré hier … comment il s’appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Jean havoc, un homme grand, blond avec les cheveux courts sur le coter et plus long sur le dessus… il avait l’air d’être un type amical mais Edward savait mieux que de faire confiance à un inconnu…

C'est pendant leurs déjeuners que l'homme l’aborda pour la première, c’était le seul qui avait accepté de s’asseoir avec lui dans la grande salle de réfectoire.

« Hey, tu devrais manger un peu gamin … ça va être compliqué si tu n'as rien dans le ventre » dit Jean de façon amicale… il ce demandaient ce qu'un enfant faisait ici mais n’osaient pas demander pas quand la seule réponse de l'enfant fasse à son inquiétude évidente étaient des regards en colère…

Et c’était assez facile pour lui de lire dans ce masque d’indifférence quand il regardait réellement l’enfant, pas comme les autres idiots du camp qui était si visiblement irrité contre lui et havoc ne pouvais pas s’empêcher d’avoir pitié du gamin… car peu importe ce qu'il l'avait emmené ici, ça devait être important… et voilà maintenant que tout le monde le détestait car il était alchemist et qu'il avait autant réussi dans l’armée sans vraiment essayer ? 

Ce n’était pas juste pour l'enfant de s'en prendre à lui pour ça, alors il essayait d’être amical mais le gamin n'avait pas l'air d’aimer sa sympathie…

Et c'est pour cette même raison qu'Edward avait simplement exquise au conseil d'havoc, il n’était pas idiot… il savait qu'il fallait manger c’est juste qu'il avait tellement de crampes dans tout le corps qu'il avait l’impression qu'il allait vomir avec la moindre bouchée… 

Mais il c’était forcer, il avait tout mangé… en avait repris une deuxième fois et malgré la nausée qu'il avait gagnée, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait car il savait qu'il avait besoin d’énergie pour l’entraînement du midi, mieux encore, il avait besoin d’énergie pour utiliser l’alchimie médicale. 

Car autant il n'avait pas le droit d’utiliser l’alchimie lors des entraînements, en dehors personne ne lui avait rien dit … et il n’était pas assez stupide pour le faire ouvertement, tant pis si ça ressemblait à de la triche ou du dopage… c’était l'une de ses cartes en main et il n’était pas juste qu'il n'a pas le droit de l’utiliser et tant que la règle était de ne pas utiliser l’alchimie lors des entraînements seulement il ne se gênera pas pour le faire en dehors .

Pas quand c’était ça seule chance de pouvoir réellement s’entraîner, sa jambe et son bras tremblaient en continue depuis l’entrainement et si c’était à la même intensité que l’entraînement du matin il ne tiendrait pas 5 minutes même avec toute la volonté du monde …

\-----

L’entraînement de l’après-midi avait été moins physique, c'était un entraînement sur les armes à feu et autant Edward était un enfant des campagnes et en avait déjà vu, autant il n’avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'en tenir une dans c'est main …

Sa mère avait toujours détesté les armes, elle avait toujours été pacifiste… alors Edward ne s'y était pas approché et puis il avait l’alchimie et maintenant il regrettait toute c’est fois où il avait refusé d'apprendre à tirer avec son voisin … 

Le pire était que ça mère n’était même pas contre et une partie de lui en avait eu envie mais il avait voulu plaire à sa mère et puis al était trop petit pour pouvoir tirer...

Et à cette époque il faisait tout ensemble, il ne voulait pas le rendre jaloux… 

Et là avec une arme à la main , loupent plus souvent la cible qu'il ne la touchait, il était frustré, frustré par les rire, frustré par c'est choix et frustré par c’est capacité …

Mais il ne pouvait pas être bon en tout ou apprendre en quelques minutes … c’était comme pour l’alchimie ça nécessitait efforts et il y avait un échange équivalent de temps à capacité mais Edward était et sera toujours très critique sur lui-même.

La seule chose qui ressortait bien de cet entraînement était le fait qu'il pouvait le faire, apparemment tout le monde c’était attendu qu’il n’a plus les forces de le faire, surtout dans l’état où il était après l'entraînement matinal et même si tout le monde en était sorti très fatiguée il était tout fonctionnel…

Edward , lui ne pouvait pas être appelé fonctionnel… pas quand au retour ses membres tremblent tellement qu'il avait du mal à marché … pas quand il avait eu du mal à porter son plateau et a mangé … mais heureusement pour lui il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac !

Smithen avait eu l'air frustré et ça ne pouvait pas rendre Edward plus heureux. 

À chacun de ces tours il c’était fait hurler dessus mais au moins le général brigadier prenait assez son boulot au sérieux pour lui hurler des conseils … 

C’était déjà ça de pris…

Au final, le plus dur dans l’entraînement avait été la dernière heure, son groupe qui lui voulait de les avoir bloqués ici 1 heure de plus le lui faisait payer … leur colère étaient plus puissantes encore quand ils virent les autres groupes partir vers la cafétéria...

C'est lors de cette heure qu'il avait commencé à le bizuter, lui qui était leurs supérieurs mais smithiens ne disait rien, rien de vraiment étonnant avec l’homme qui le détestait tant mais c’était quand même très désagréable… et les autres soldats devaient s’attendre à aucunes représailles étant donné qu'ici il était logé à la même enseigne que les autres soldats… son seul réel privilège était une tente individuelle et le fait qu'il était un enfant avait joué dans cette décision… 

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pendant l’entraînement au tir, alors outre c'est minution qui disparaissait, ce dont le général brigadier ne se gênait pas à lui hurler dessus, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre et Edward espérait qu'il ne lui ferait rien pendant un entraînement physique… 

Il avait déjà assez du mal pour qu'il en rajoute mais là encore, pourquoi le gênerait-il aussi stupide soit-il s'il était tout pénalisé s'il ne réussissait pas ?

Mais là encore les gens de son groupe n’avaient jamais été des lumières depuis qu'il les avait rencontré…

Mais s’inquièter ne lui apporterait rien de bon alors il continua seulement son entraînement. 

Tirant de mieux en mieux et à la fin de l’entraînement il avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir pu s’améliorer autant en une journée, oui il était toujours nul, surtout comparer aux autres mais il touchait la cible de plus en plus souvent.

Il en oubliait presque qu'il s’entraînait à tuer des gens, c’était toujours dans un coin de sa tête mais s'il voulait surmonter les épreuves présente , il ne pouvait pas s’inquiéter du futur …

Quand son escouade était enfin libérée de l’entraînement ils étaient tous partie épuisée mangée, la cantine était presque vide à leur arrivée et ils avaient tout du se contenter des choix que personne n’avait pris .

Edward tout aussi épuisé que les autres, tout aussi affamé, c'est retrouver étaler sur le sol couvert de sa nourriture. 

Le silence qui avait recouvert la salle était vite remplacé par des rires gras … mêmes le peu d'hommes des autres escouades participait au rire … et il préférait tout c'est rire au regard de compassion qu'on lui envoyait… 

C’était d’ailleurs havoc qui l'avait aidé à se relever après avoir déposé son plateau dans la table la plus proche et Edward était mélangé entre reconnaissance et colère mais ce n’était pas juste d’ignorer les connards qui lui cherchaient des problèmes et de s’en prendre à ceux qui étaient sympathiques avec lui, peu importe à quel point il déteste la pitié… 

Alors il avait doucement remercié l'homme qui lui avait dit de l’attendre pendant qu'il allait lui chercher un autre plateau et il aurait refusé si l’homme lui avait laissé le temps de répondre avant de partir…

Tant pis … de toute façon il devait encore nettoyer ce gâchis. 

Un gâchis causé par Tom Pitorson… l’idiot avait tendu sa jambe au dernier moment pour qu'il se la prenne et trébuche et Edward avait honte d’être tombé à cause d'un piège aussi grossier... il aurait dû s'en douter … 

Ramassez les dégâts avait été plus gênant que ce qu'il avait pensé, les rire c’était arrêter mais il sentait les regards sur lui et entendait les commentaires des hommes qui se moquaient de lui … 

Dieu , il avait presque envie de pleurer et c’était seulement le deuxième jour…

S’éloignent rapidement vers le personnel de restauration pour leur faire part des dégâts il essaya au mieux de se recomposer … s'il devait pleurer se serais dans sa tente et ça ce n’était que s'il n’arrivait pas à se retenir mais il était plus fort que ça bon sang !

Heureusement pour lui le personnel avait été très aimable et la dame qu'il était venu voir, Kelly s'il se fiait à son badge lui avait dit qu'elle allait s’occuper de nettoyer les sols et qu'il n’avait pas a s'en inquiéter, elle lui avait presque parlé de manière maternelle et même s'il ne supportait pas de voir que les femmes qui s’occupaient des cuisines et quelques hommes lui roucoulaient dessus, au moins il avait moins l’impression de n’avoir que des ennemis ici .

Ayant rendu son plateau Edward repartie en direction de la table où havoc venait de se rasseoir avec son plateau en main et il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour voir avec déception qu'il ne restais que l’espèce de purées marron avec un morceau de pain à la place du ragoût qu'il avait pris initialement… et il ne devait plus avoir d’entrée et de dessert … Tant pis …  
-ien ? » levant la tête vers l'homme blond amical devant lui qui le regardait avec questionnement, il constata que l’homme lui avait adressé la parole. 

« quoi ? » et bon Dieu sa voix était petite de fatigue … il avait juste envie d’aller dormir.

Souriant de nouveau, havoc se répéta « je te demandais si tu voulais mon dessert. » l’homme était vraiment content d’avoir réussi à faire parler le gamin pour la première fois.

Et aussi tentant que ça le soit il ne voulait pas, pas quand ça signifiait avoir une dette à l’homme pour un yaourt, peu importe a quelle point il avait faim… de toute façon après ça il irait juste se doucher rapidement et irait se coucher … 

pas besoin de beaucoup manger pour dormir même s'il aurait aimé se soigner avec son alchimie, ça aurait aidé pour les nouvelles courbatures et la nuit de sommeil aurait calmé la fatigue causer par l’alchimie…

Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir dire simplement oui il secoua la tête négativement et même si havoc avait l'air de vouloir insister il c’était abstenu .

Havoc pouvait bien voir que le gamin était têtu et n’avait pas confiance au gens … 

Havoc voulait l'aider pendant qu'il était ici, l'enfant avait l'air d’être un bon gars et il ne voulait pas regretter toute ça vie d’avoir détourné les yeux comme bon nombre de personnes ici … pas quand il pouvait faire quelque chose!

\----

Et comme apparemment la journée d’Edward n’avait pas été assez horrible il fut appelé dans le bureau de smithen… lui et havoc… et il se demandait quelle merde il l’attendait…

Ce qu'il ne s’attendait pas en arrivant dans le bureau de l'homme était d’être face au général de brigade qui lui secouait littéralement une autre de ses revues cochonnes juste devant le nez et havoc avait l'air tout aussi perplexe qu'il ne l’était. 

C’est avec triomphe dans la voix que smithien avait commencée bien qu'il ait poussé sa voix à être plus intimidante « je pensais avoir dit ce matin que toute personne possède des biens interdits devais se dénoncer et les rapporter, n’est-ce pas le cas ? » 

Et Edward était abasourdi par le sous-entendu ... l’homme l’accusait-il de posséder ce genre de revue ?

L’homme qui a ce stade ronronnait presque de plaisir dit avec une voix dégoulinant de moqueries « à seulement 6 ans … quelle indécence, je vais devoir en faire mention dans ton dossier , j'en ai bien peur ! Mais avoir de telles déviances à ce jeune âge… Me laisse juste choquer… » l'homme avait le culot de ricaner.

Au moins havoc à coter de lui , semblais choquer par l'homme, même en colère et autant Edward n’attendait rien de personne, l’homme était le seul à réellement se montrer gentil dans son escouade, il aurait été vraiment déçu qu’havoc pense qu'il était une sorte de pervert…

Par contre il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Déjà l'homme le traiter ouvertement d’obsédé mais en plus il lui disait qu'il avait 6 ans ! 

«vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux ! Vous ne pouvez pas inscrire ça sur mon dossier et si vous saviez lire les informations sur ceux même dossier vous pourriez voir que j'ai 8 ans, bientôt 9 ! » cria Edward sur l’homme. 

Smithen n’avait pas l'air très content de sa réponse, son ricanement est vite tombé… il pensait qu'Edward ne répondrait pas à ça . Il avait fait beaucoup d’efforts pour être ici mais il avait quand même une fierté, là encore, avoir une telle chose écrite sur son dossier pourrait être préjudiciable mais vu la tête de général brigadier il allait comme même l'avoir, il n’avait apparemment pas son mot à dire …

« le règlement était clair MON GARÇON, tout objet ne concernant pas les besoins de l’armée où les premières nécessités ne sont pas permises, si tu penses que c'est une première nécessité c'est que tu as un problème et c'est mon devoir de le signaler ! » smithen se tourna vers havoc et recommença « savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Soupirant havoc répondit simplement que ça devait être pour c'est cigarette… et havoc espérait vraiment qu'il n’avait pas tout trouvé… « pour avoir désobéi tous les deux vous devrez courir pendant 1 heure dans le stade arrière, il y a une horloge et si j’apprends que vous n’avez pas fait vos 1h ne vous attendez pas a une punition aussi clémente la prochaine fois… vous pouvez disposer maintenant et aller courir ! » 

Edward et havoc se conformèrent à cela, rajouter quelque chose ne leur attirerait que plus de problèmes…

Mais bon sang l'homme disait être clément . Il était presque 20 h … et il avait passé leurs journées à s’entraîner il était épuisé et maintenant il devait courir une heure supplémentaire… après ça il partira aux douches et pourra enfin se coucher …

Mais la température baissait et Edward avait mal … déjà qu'il avait mal quand les températures était extrême mais en plus elle baissait tellement rapidement que cet automail n'avait pas le temps de refroidir aussi vite ça le laisser avec une différence de température douloureuse… Même sans la différence de température, le chaud ou le froid lui faisait mal … 

« quelle connard hein … » commença havoc à Edward « inventé tous ça… c’est franchement… j'ai même pas les mots … en plus il a pris mes cigarettes » termina havoc en soupirant…

Et Edward ne put retenir le rire qui traversait sa gorge, l’homme aimait vraiment fumer hein … 

Havoc était heureux que le gamin retrouve un peu le moral, il avait vu son humeur devenir plus sombre à la seconde et avait voulu le faire rire et il avait réussi !

Mais devant le terrain chacun d’eux redevient morose, il était tous les deux épuisés mais bon … vérifiant bien l'heure avant de commencer ils partirent tous les deux en trottinant .

Et avec les douleurs automail et sa fatigue générale l'heure avait été longue pour Edward et il était surpris qu'havoc qui va l'air de fumer comme un pompier avait l'air à peine essoufflé, fatigué mais allant bien en général…

Chacun d’eux était parti se coucher avec une légère vague quand il avait vu que les douche était fermé pour entretiens… il n’avait vraiment pas de chance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus :)   
> Pour le moment ont est au début du camp et edward a beaucoup de mal à suivre !   
> Dans le chapitre j'ai dit qu'edward était plus musclé et avais une plus grande endurance grâce a l'année qu'il avais passé a vendre des meubles, c'est le cas mais ne l'imaginez pas musclé, hein ^^   
> Edward a juste plus de force et ses muscle se sont naturellement un peu musclés mais il a 8 ans et a encore le physique d'un enfant de 8 ans , si ce n'est plus petit ^^'   
> D'ailleurs il galère beaucoup mais c'était à prévoir, c'est un entraînement destiné au adulte et lui qui est un enfant, c'est compliqué ( impossible pour toute autre enfant d'ailleurs ^^')   
> Il va aussi apprendre l'étiquette militaire dans le camps , je ne vais pas vraiment faire e parenthèse dessus cependant ^^   
> Bref , encore une fois , j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus ^^   
> N'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires ;)   
> Il n'y a rien de plus motivant ^^   
> Bref le chapitre devait être poster ce dimanche mais je me suis motiver à le faire pour aujourd'hui ^^

Il avait l’impression qu'on l'avait envoyé en enfer et le mot n’était pas exagéré… 

Les jours au camp étaient interminables, les entraînements toujours de plus en plus durs et non adaptés pour lui, une partie de lui aurait détesté être le seul à avoir des exercices modifier pour son physique mais là encore les exercices en condition réelle étaient faussée pour lui …

Les affaires qu'il avait besoin étaient plus petit, ses vêtements et chaussure de rechange étaient plus petits et donc moins lourds, sa tente et son duvet aussi … le reste était comme tout le monde mais ça avait au moins réduit le poids de ses équipements...

Mais le général brigadier s'en fichait alors il c’était coltiné le grand sac de survie comme tout le monde et Edward ne c’était pas plein, il voulait prouver qu'il valait mieux qu'eux, qu'il pouvait tenir ici et faire des caprices prouvaient leurs points, prouvaient qu'il ne devrait pas être là .

Alors jours après jours il avait enduré chaque entraînement et qu'il en ressorte couvert de terre, de blessure et fatigué ne changeait rien, peu importe à quel point il voulait tout abandonner il continuait. 

Même si la haine de toute son escouade était contre lui et devenait plus forte à chaque fois qu'ils leur avaient causé une sanction de groupe à cause de son retard, il ne l'avait pas laissé se démoraliser. 

Surtout que smithen le faisais justement pour que son groupe lui en veuille !

Le pire était qu'il les comprenait… car combien même il était un alchimiste, il était là avec eux et les pénalisait car il ne pouvait pas les suivre toutes ses heures avec ce poids sur le dos … sa le faisaient sentir comme s'il avait échoué, qu'il était un échec mais il savait aussi qu’il pouvait être fière de ne jamais avoir cédé à son envie d’arrêter de courir, n’avais jamais cédé à cette envie de prendre une pause pendant les entraînements malgré la difficulté .

Alors quand son escouade lui faisait payer sa présence avec eux il le prenait, ne disait rien et acceptait juste les diverses brimades, certaines qui finissaient même en sanctions. Il avait juste serré les dents et accepté, ne pas le faire ne changerait rien, se rendrait juste les choses compliquées.

Au moins il avait Jean havoc avec lui, il aimait beaucoup l’homme qui était son seul allié… le seul a empêché au mieux le groupe de s'en prendre à lui … de lui causer des problèmes.

En plus de ça il ne lui posait pas des questions et Edward en était reconnaissant, il ne voulait pas en parler, penser à sa famille le rendait assez triste … il leur manquait tellement, il voulait revenir à Ressembool et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme ça...

\-------ligne----- 

Les douches communes avaient aussi été une expérience désagréable durant cette première semaine d’entraînement… ils pouvaient sentir tous les regards sur lui … des regards indiscrets avec diverses émotions en eux, de la curiosité, du dégoût, de l’indifférence et même de la moquerie. 

Et même s'il n'avait jamais été réellement pudique, il se sentait vraiment mal, là-bas ... être devant des gens qui le méprisaient, leurs montrant aussi ouvertement son tabou … quelque chose qui était très privé pour lui … C'etait vraiment durs pour lui ... 

C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il avait faite en sorte que l’expérience soit aussi brève que possible, se douchant aussi vite que possible en ignorant les regards des autres soldats, en ignorant les chuchotements à son sujet dans la pièce confinée…

Des chuchotements qui c’était rependu de plus en plus partout dans le camp, plus les jours défilaient et plus les gens le voyaient et chacun était intrigué… il avait entendu tellement de rumeurs à son sujet mais beaucoup partaient vers une direction…

Oui, la plupart le décrivaient comme quelqu’un de déranger et c’était en partie de sa faute… un enfant qui gardait un visage impassible en tout temps ne donnait pas vraiment une bonne image de soi… l'automail avait aussi joué un jeu mais peu importe… Il s'en fichait bien que certains pensaient qu'il était un meurtrier envoyé en guerre comme peine fédérale comme pour certains des camps … il s'en fichait d’entendre parler qu'il était un gamin qui voulait intégrer l’armée car il était un sociopathe… ça lui était complètement égal. 

Ce n’était pas le genre de chose qui le ferait abandonner… pas quand il avait dû faire le choix tellement plus dur de justement rejoindre l’armée … pas quand la raison qu'il la poussait à le faire état ça famille… 

La seule chose qui était vraiment bien dans cette semaine c’était qu'il y arrivait de plus en plus facilement… et si la conséquence était que son visage se figeait dans un masque sans émotion et bien il ferait avec !

\-------ligne----- 

Après une semaine de réveil brutal, Edward ne pouvait qui était habitué .

De toute façon il avait pris l’habitude à Ressembool de se réveiller très tôt pour avoir le plus de temps possible pour gagner de l'argent alors ça n'avaient pas changé grand-chose pour lui, la seule différence évidente était l’empressement que le général brigadier leur imposait .

Et autant il aurait aimé se réveiller avant que smithen arrive et leur beugle dessus pour qu'il se lève, il ne pouvait pas . 

Pas quand l’entraînement était si brutal, pas quand il se traînait littéralement jusqu’à sa tente pour s’endormir une fois que ça tète était posée sur l’oreiller. 

Mais bon il était devenu rapide pour se préparer et arrivait souvent dans les premiers devant l'homme . 

Attendant le reste de l’escouade devant l'homme qui le méprisait autant, restant au garde-à-vous malgré tout ce que l’homme lui avait fait et ce n’était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de tenir tête à l’homme… vraiment il ne savait pas ou il avait gagné cette patience.

Quand tous les hommes furent rassemblés le général brigadier expliqua le programme du jour, le matin il avait pour la première fois un entraînement en combat … pas les exercices qu'il avait pratiqué dans la semaine sur des mannequins d’entraînement… non cette fois ce sera des matchs entre eux …

Et Edward était bizarrement heureux, cette durs première semaine avait davantage musclé son corps et heureusement pour lui ça ne se voyait pas trop … il ne voulait pas ressembler à un bodybuilder à 9 ans ou même jamais … ce n’était pas son truc mais au moins il avait gagné assez en force pour leur donner un bon coup de pied … il allait leur montrer ce que ça faisait de provoquer Edward Elric ! 

Si son corps avait autant progressé en si peu de temps c’était grâce à l’alchimie médicale. 

À elle seul , elle ne pouvait pas musclé un corps mais en l’utilisant correctement Edward avait pu facilement soigner ses blessures et calmer ses courbatures mais aussi augmenter les performances de ses muscles …

Grâce à ça il avait beaucoup moins de mal à suivre le reste de l’escouade et même s'il savait quand 1 mois il était impossible pour lui de le faire facilement. Il savait qu'il y arriverait quand même ! 

\---ligne--- 

Douce et torride vengeance…

Il faisait face à Tom Piterson, l'homme qui l'avait fait tomber le deuxième jour du camp, l’homme qui s’amusait avec son groupe à lui causer des ennuis, qui fouillaient dans c'est affaire et encore bien des choses… 

Il aurait préféré se battre contre Ethan Warlo, le berger des moutons qui essayait de lui faire vivre un calvaire mais il allait se contenter de piterson… il allait montrer à warlo qu'il ne fallait pas le sous estimé et pour qu’une personne aussi idiote comprenne , il fallait montrer plus que sa persévération, il fallait montrer de la force brute !

Smithen et le reste de l'escouade le regardait souriant comme des vautours près a tout lui prendre au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Les seuls à le regarder différemment étaient havoc qui le regardait toujours avec inquiétude mais aussi avec espoir, apparemment Edward n’était pas le seul à vouloir voir l’homme tomber tête la première contre le sol.

James Lockay qui était le seul de l’escouade à le laisser tranquille à part havoc, le regardait curieusement, il avait l’air d’essayer de voir qui allait gagner. 

Le groupe était en cercle autour d’eux , piterson le regardait voracement, un sourire prédateur parcourait tout son visage pendant qu'il le regardait, le message était clair ...

‘je vais te ratatiner’

Eh bien il allait bien voir ça quand smithen se déciderais de lancer le match au lieu de laisser le suspense se dérouler… 

Et quelques secondes plus tard il lança enfin le match.

En quelque seconde piterson et lui se faisait déjà face, la distance qui les séparait n'avait pas été très grande de toute façon…

La première chose qu'Edward constata contre l'homme était que piterson était très gêné par ça taille, l'homme était très grand après tout et était resté très svelte, une semaine d’entraînement ne pouvait pas changer sa condition physique et c’était normal, surtout quand Edward repensait à ce qu'il avait récemment découvert… 

Le groupe d’Ethan trichait et smithen ne disait rien par rapport à Clovis Schneider … il vidait une partie de leurs sacs d’entraînement lorsqu’il devait courir et récemment c’était devenu flagrant… il comprenait mieux comment il arrivait à tenir malgré leurs conditions physiques… le pire était qu’il était les personnes du groupe qui galérait le plus …

Évitant les coups de l’homme assez facilement, Edward pouvait voir piterson devenir frustré, mais c’était assez facile pour Edward, sa taille rendait sa porter moins importante mais le rendait plus agile et sans le poids du sac Edward se sentait incroyablement léger.

Mais il avait fini de simplement esquiver, l'autre homme commençait visiblement à se fatiguer et Edward allait en profiter alors Edward se précipita vers l'homme après avoir esquivé un de ces crochets du droit et maintenant qu'il était proche de l'homme qui essayait visiblement d’éviter d’être à sa portée depuis le début du match Edward allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Ne laissant pas l'homme se retirer Edward balaya sa jambe automail le plus fort possible au niveau des jambes de piterson, le crie de douleur qu'il avait laissé échapper en tombant sur ses fesses était mémorable et autant Edward aurait préféré le voir face contre terre le résultat était assez satisfaisant pour lui .

Mais mieux encore il pouvait voir la peur sur certain regard, l’escouade ne c’était pas attendu à ce résultat… il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir battre un homme adulte aussi facilement mais Edward savait se battre, il l'avait fait avec son sensei pendant 1 an et même si les combat alchimique était différent qu'un combat traditionnel , Edward avait bien dû s’entraîner pour pouvoir gagner assez de temps pour tracer un sceau contre son sensei qui n'en avait pas besoin ...

Pas besoin de préciser qu'il ne l'avait jamais battu mais au moins il était assez fort pour battre la majorité du groupe d’entraînement ici .

Smithen avait juste grincé des dents et avait annoncé le prochain match …

\-------ligne----- 

Havoc était vraiment impressionné par ce gamin … 

Edward elric était un mystère pour lui . Il n'avait jamais posé les questions qui lui démangeait les lèvres, qu'il avait presque physiquement besoin de demander .

Mais l’enfant ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ça et havoc était loin d’être offensé par ce fait, pas qu'en le petit morveux n’avait visiblement confiance en personne et a raison en plus .

Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois , il avait été vraiment choqué mais qui pouvait le lui reprocher ? Un enfant était dans son escouade ? Un enfant dans l’armée !

Il avait fallu un temps fou à havoc pour que l’enfant lui fasse assez confiance pour accepter c'est dessert … sérieusement pensait-il qu’il les empoisonnait ?!

Que s'il les acceptait il aurait une dette envers lui ?

Le choc c’était vite transformé en inquiétude, c’était la réponse instinctive que n’importe quelle personne devrait avoir car il était ici pour s’entraîner à aller à la guerre, une guerre qu'il avait lui-même rejoint à cause des conflits qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa ville et il ne voulait pas laisser ça arriver ! 

Et il se demandait bien qu'elle était la raison d'Edward, qu’est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à rejoindre l’armée ? rejoindre une guerre …

À ça grande déception la plupart des soldats du camp, de son escouade n’avait pas eu la même réaction que lui face à Edward et le morveux étaient plus méprisés que n’importent qui d'autre ici alors qu'il n’avait rien fait …

Durant c'est trois semaines le gamin n’avais jamais cessé de l’impressionner … il se demandait toujours comment le gamin portait le sac sachant qu'il devait peser au moins la moitié de son poids et si smithen n’avait pas vérifié encore et encore le contenu du sac d'Edward, havoc aurait pensé qu'il l’avait vidé ! pas qu’il le lui aurait reproché, ça aurait été plus juste de s’adapter pour le gamin…

C’était un des autres mystères d'Edward Elric … comment avait-il pu physiquement tenir ?

Lui-même avaient tellement de courbatures ses derniers jours ! Il avait presque eu envie d’abandonner. 

Alors comment un enfant avait il fait ? C’était juste impossible… 

Mais ça ne c’était pas arrêter là, le mystère d'Edward c’était juste approfondi… l'enfant gagnait en force et en endurance chaque jour…

Et actuellement Il n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’enfant qu'il avait rencontré en début de mois, l’enfant qui n’avait certes jamais abandonné mais qui avais si visiblement du mal et qui au lieu d'être féliciter d’être allé jusqu’au bout d'un entraînement militaire extrême réservé à des adultes, il avait été brimé encore et encore par le général de brigade. 

La distance qui les séparait lors de courses où des parcours avaient progressivement réduit lors de la première semaine, première semaine où il avait tout eu des sanctions à cause de cela malgré les progrès nets du garçon… 

L’enfant devenait meilleur à chaque entraînement de jour en jour .

Ses compétences en tirs étaient devenues aussi bonnes que n’importe quelle soldat .

Son endurance était devenue remarquable et s'il y pensait vraiment, le fait que le gamin avait été envoyer autant de fois courir le soir sous n’importe qu'elle prétexte du général devais avoir sérieusement joué. 

Et la force physique et mentale du gamin était plus puissante que jamais … et même s'il ne pouvait pas être aussi fort qu'un adulte l'enfant avait largement compensé avec son agilité et sa rapidité…

Et maintenant, à quelques jours de la fin , à quelque jours des 1 mois d’entraînement, havoc respectait profondément Edward Elric… durant c'est un mois il en avait bavé, plus que n’importent quel homme ici mais il avait tenu bon …

Il avait progressé au point de pouvoir les suivre, au point de pouvoir les battre aux entraînements et havoc ne pouvaient pas être plus fière que ceux qu’il était actuellement…

Il espérait pour être envoyé au même endroit que le morveux mais il ne se faisait pas d’idées les chances que ça arrive était faible … 

Il espérait quand même pouvoir recroiser le mystère qu’était Edward Elric, il espérait qu’à ce moment-là le gamin lui ferait assez confiance pour partager son histoire avec lui …

\---ligne--- 

Aujourd’hui était le dernier jour d’entraînement dans ce fichu camp et Edward ne pouvait que se sentir soulagé que ça se termine enfin…

Mais sous son soulagement était une angoisse visible … partir d'ici voulais dire qu'il partait au champ de bataille et Edward préférait amplement passer tout le temps de la guerre dans ce fichu camp militaire plutôt que d’aller tuer des gens mais c’était pour ça qu'il avait signé , pas pour s’entrainer ...

Et malheureusement pour lui son précédent espoir d’aider l’équipe médicale avait rapidement été balayé, il serait envoyé dans le terrain pour nettoyer les zones qui lui seraient données…

Nettoyer ! C'est comme ça qu'il appelait tuer des gens …

Et aujourd’hui au lieu des entraînements habituels, smithen préparais l’escouade à faire une dès ses missions de ‘’nettoyage " .

C’était apparemment la manière traditionnelle de procéder du camp, durant tout le mois , il se déchirait à l’entraînement jusqu’au jour j , le jour où ils seront envoyés à une mission destinée à tester leurs aptitudes en condition réelle et ceux qui échouaient devaient au mieux recommencer le camp au pire serait renvoyé chez eux, virer de l’armée. 

Enfin non, le pire pour chacun d’eux serait de mourir lors de cette mission.

Mais ce n’était pas le cas d'Edward , prêt ou non, il devait partir dans le terrain et s'il finissait par mourir ça seule consolation était que sa famille serait à l’abri financièrement .

Le pire était que la mission de leurs escouades était plus compliquée que celle des autres escouades car Edward était avec eux … 

Plus précisément un alchemist d’état était avec eux et ceux peu importe son âge . 

L'autre raison était qu'il était le plus à même de compléter cette mission, un autre alchimiste d’état aurait pu mais il était le plus proche et l’État voulait secrètement briser au plus vite l’innocence d'Edward, lui retirer au plus vite cette peur de tuer....

Et donc pour faciliter cela il lui avait donné une mission où il tuerait beaucoup sans vraiment voir qu'il le faisait mais en le sachant .

La mission consistait à rentrer dans une certaine zone d'Ishbal, un peu plus au Nord est d’ici. 

Une fois partie du camp ils seront en terre ennemi et il leur faudrait 3 jours pour atteindre la cible de leur mission ... 3 jours ou il risquait de rencontrer des soldats ennemis, 3 jours ou il risquait de rencontrer des civils ennemis et il devait tirer sans distinction…

Edward se sentait malade à ce sujet et il savait qu'il devait être d'au moins deux teintes plus pâles si le regard inquiet d'havoc était une indication assez précise…

Durant c'est trois jours ils devront camper la nuit 2 fois et chaque tour de garde avait été déjà attribué et heureusement pour Edward il avait été jumelé avec havoc, apparemment smithen n’était pas assez idiot pour gêner sa propre mission…

Leur cible était l’un des hôpitaux militaires du camp adverses … comme si tuer sans distinction des innocents et des soldats n’était pas déjà assez grave, il devait tuer des gens blessés et malades …

Edward n’était plus très sûr d’être capable de le faire … il savait qu’en rejoignant l’armée c’était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire mais penser et agir était deux choses différentes…

Le problème était qu'il était coincé…et il c’était condamner tous seule … personne ne l’avait obligé à signer ce contrat et maintenant il ne pouvait plus changer d'avis , partie signifiait déserter, alors en plus d’annuler l’accord qu'il avait avec l’armée , il se retrouverait poursuivi toute ça vie … comment pourrait-il gagner de l'argent dans c'est condition ?

En gros partir signifiait condamner Alphonse alors il devait rester et faire ce qu'il avait accepté de faire peu importe à quel point il avait peur … peu importe qu'il ne voulait pas tuer … il devait juste prendre sur lui et faire face au crime qu'il allait commettre, à l’horrible péché qu'il avait si facilement accepté de participer à cause de son désespoir… 

Le pire était qu'il n’était pas sûr de prendre une autre décision si on lui donnait l’occasion de revenir en arrière… pas quand l’avenir était si instable et que la vie de son frère était menacée par son incapacité à gagner plus d'argent …

Mais maintenant il pouvait se rendre compte de la différence de ce qu'il avait initialement imaginé… inconsciemment il avait imaginé une guerre , comme quelque chose de noble car il pensait qu'il y avait des principes… des codes d'honneur à respecter mais c’était faux … 

La guerre était juste une chose horrible qu'avait inventé l'homme et à la fin de toute guerre était décidée qui était les gentils et qui était les méchants…

Oui, peu importe qui avait lancé la guerre et pour qu'elle raison, peu importe les atrocités qui seront commises … 

À la fin celui qui gagnait avait raison, était le gentil …

Pendant que celui qui avait tout perdu était traîné dans la boue devant accepté tous les crimes de cette guerre comme étant le leur faute .

Edward se sentait juste dégoûté face à la réalisation que son pays peu importe qu'il gagne ou non étaient les méchants dans cette histoire… Il espérait juste au fond de lui qu’ishbal avait aussi commis leurs justes lots de crime… qu’il était aussi monstrueux qu'eux …

Il l’espérait vraiment car si ce n’était pas le cas alors il avait accepté de participer à un génocide… 

Et il n’était pas sur de pouvoir porter un tel péché sur ces épaules…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^   
> J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas ^^ j'ai conscience d'avoir un petit niveau en écriture mais je ne m'en sors pas si mal , non ?   
> Bref , n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions je fait en sorte de toujours répondre ^^ à part si je ne sais pas quoi dire , car juste écrire , ok c'est nul comme réponse XD ou si c'est la réponse d'une réponse et que je n'ai plus rien à dire ^^  
> Bref je ne parle pas pour rien dire mais je promets de répondre a toute vos questions et si je n'ai pas de réponse je vous le dirais juste ^^  
> Bref a la prochaine et commenter ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey , nouveau chapitre ^^   
> Ça vous surprend ? Moi aussi ;)   
> Poster un chapitre aujourd'hui n’étais pas du tout prévus mais bon j'étais motivé a corriger mes chapitre aujourd'hui alors pourquoi pas ^^   
> J’ai décidé d’essayer de poster 1 chapitre par semaine ou plus , peu importe les jours ^^   
> donc si vous ne voulez pas à avoir à regarder tous les jours abonnez-vous ;)

Le départ c'était fait bien avant le lever du soleil afin d’éviter de commencer leurs longues marche sous le soleil indomptable du désert. 

Il avait quitté le camp dans un silence pesant, trop anxieux pour parler lors de leurs premières missions .

Quatre groupes avaient été créés à l’occasion de cette mission, quatre groupes qui marchaient séparément ni trop loin ni trop près dans une sorte de position du losange…

La mission des cinq hommes à l'avant était de repérer les cibles potentielles, à l'avant avait été placée les hommes les plus qualifiés pour se camoufler… rester discret .

Lorsqu’il repérait quelqu’un il faisait signe aux deux équipes sur le coter qui prenait par surprise , peu importe qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là …

Et enfin la quatrième équipe… celle d'Edward, elle avait été postée à l’arrière car c’était l’équipe qui allait s’occuper de l’objectif principal de l’opération… 

Détruire l’hôpital. 

Ils avaient été mis derrière pour ne pas se fatiguer avec l’objectif secondaire qui était de nettoyer la zone … l’équipe était composée de smithen, le général brigadier qui n’était là que pour gérer l’opération de loin , restant spectateur au maximum pour voir comment se débrouillait l’équipe…

De James Lockay qui c’était révélé très fort au combat au corps-à-corps , quelque chose d'assez normal vu sa carrure… l’homme ressemblait déjà à un militaire vétéran au début du camp… il était principalement là pour s’occuper des cible à sa porter lorsqu’ils devront se rapprocher de l’hôpital .

D'Ethan Warlo qui était le plus doué en tir … et vu c'est connaissance en armes se devaient être une passion et le dégoût d’Edward pour l’homme s'est approfondi, pas par ce que l’homme aimait les armes, après tout c’était comme avec l’alchimie, bien utilisée une arme pouvait faire beaucoup de bien et mal utiliser elle était destructrice… l’alchimie était d’ailleurs bien pire en matière de destruction… non, ceux qui avaient poussé Edward à mépriser l'homme étaient la joua que l'homme affichait face à l’ordre d’être le sniper du groupe… tirer sur chaque ennemi qui se rapprochait du groupe. 

Au moins il sera loin de lui à ce moment-là ….

Jean havoc était le quatrième membre de leurs groupes de cinq, il était la grâce à sa polyvalence et même s'il n'avait pas l'air d’avoir de domaine de prédilection , il pouvait s’adapter à peu importe ce qu'il arrivera pendant la mission grâce à sa grande panoplie de capacité…

Et enfin, Edward elric, le membre le plus important de cette mission, la personne qui devait faire exploser l’hôpital grâce à son alchimie … et il allait utiliser celle des flammes… une alchimie qu'il avait créée car il trouvait sa cool… et contrairement au camp il avait le droit d’utiliser toutes les cartes dans sa main … son alchimie… le combat au corps a corps, des armes blanches ou l’arme de service qu'il avait sur sa hanche… 

Mais actuellement , ce qui préoccupaient l’esprit d'Edward n’étaient pas ce qu'il devrait faire plus tard non … c’était les corps frais qui jonchaient le sol et qu'il devait enjamber, les corps d’humains figé dans une terreur glaciale quand les membres des équipes poster sur les côtés les avaient tué… 

Edward se sentait malade face au corps, face à leurs vu … a l’odeur du sang … le soleil qui tapait sur sa tête n'aidais pas mais le pire était la douleur de c'est port automail et il sentait qu'il allait encore devoir utiliser son alchimie médicale pour se soigner quand ils poseront enfin leurs camps pour la nuit …

Au moins il pouvait voir qu'il n’était pas le seul à ne pas supporter la vue des corps… Havoc avait clairement pâli , détournant les yeux et Edward pouvait complètement comprendre. 

James lui qui était si stoïque avait presque l'air de vouloir pleurer en voyant le corps de la mère et l’enfant . Edward ne pouvait pas du tout lui reprocher non plus , pas quand il avait dû se mordre l’intérieur de sa joue pour régler ses émotions…

Quand Edward y repensait il avait pu voir des photos d’enfants dans l’album qui avait été confisquée à James … au moins l’homme pourra les récupérer après la mission avant de partir peu importe où il sera envoyé…

Smithen et Ethan eux avaient eu une réaction désagréable. Il avait eu l'air satisfait… et ça le dépassait … comment quelqu’un pourrait être satisfait face à une horreur pareil ?

Au moins pensa Edward amèrement la journée pleine de tuerie et de marche allait bientôt se finir… le soleil allait bientôt se baisser et s'il avait bien retenu une chose dans les cours théoriques, de survie et d’étiquette de l’armée était que dans le désert la froideur de la nuit était aussi meurtrière que la chaleur de la journée…

D'ici peu , l’équipe tout devant trouverait une bonne zone où s’installer, d'ici peu il leur ferait signe et la journée pourra enfin se terminer… enfin après son tour de garde étant donné que son équipe serait chargée de veiller sur le campement en premier … 

La mission avait à peine commencé et il était déjà aussi fatigué…

Ligne....... .................

« tu va bien ? … tu sais … à propos de tout à l'heure …» la question inquiète d’Havoc n’avait pas surpris Edward, il lui avait lancé des regards préoccupés depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu des corps…

Et Edward était entré l’exaspération et la reconnaissance, il aimait avoir quelqu’un qui s’inquiétait pour lui dans cet entourage méprisant, vraiment… mais il avait toujours été indépendant et fier, alors il n’aimait qu'on sous-entende qu'il était incapable de gérer l’horrible vu d’humain fraîchement tuer… peu importe à quel point c’était vrai ...

Edward savait que c'est image allait hanter c'est cauchemar encore longtemps, il savait que bientôt c'est propre tuerie allais le laisser traumatisée mais au moins il savait comment cacher c'est émotion, comment taire l’angoisse et la peur en lui … c’était une chose qui était venu de s’occuper de son frère quand il était malade, pour pas qu'il ne voit sa peur et sa fatigue. 

Le mois au camp avait juste solidifié se masque …

Soupirant au regard insistant d’Havoc, Edward lui répondit sans cacher son exaspération « je vais bien , tu ferais mieux de te concentrer, si smithen nous voit parler il risque d'en prendre note sur son fichu cahier et je ne pense pas que tu voudrais faire un mois de plus là-bas … » 

Et vu le regard d’horreur dans les yeux d’Havoc il avait touché sur la bonne corde … le plus drôle dans tout ça était qu'Edward savait que la chose la plus difficile pour Havoc était de ne pas pouvoir fumer … et en sachant qu'il pouvait récupérer ses cigarettes après le camp l’homme avait été si heureux… 

Après ça leurs tours de garde se finirent dans un silence et Edward n’était pas assez naïf pour penser qu’Havoc le faisait pour éviter les foudres de smithen… au moins pas totalement et il était reconnaissant qu’il avait accepté sa demande silencieuse de ne pas insister.

Quand l’équipe qui devait faire les guets à leur place arriva enfin et Edward était assez mécontent de leur retard et ne se fit pas prier pour leur dire …

douce joua d’être leur Supérieur sur le terrain… et vraiment s'il se permettait de le faire c’était a cause du mois horrible qu'il avait passé dans ce camp a cause de son escouade.

Et si ça semblait puéril de se venger Edward s'en fichais car contrairement à eux, lui était juste et ne leur causait aucun préjudice. 

Ignorant les regards de colère des deux hommes Edward partis avec Havoc pour manger c'est horrible ration froide … 

Sortant deux grandes boite, Edward s’installa tranquillement avec Havoc sur le sol du désert… leur petit campement était assez inconfortable, chaque tante était individuelle et assez hermétique pour garder la chaleur dans c'est froide nuit de désert mais sinon rien n'avait été installé pour qu'il soit confortable… le but était clairement de pouvoir s’installer le plus rapidement possible et pouvoir partir toute aussi rapidement.

Pas qu'il avait besoin d’avoir plus de confort ou qu'il ait même envie de manger … pas quand il n’arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait vu … mais il avait besoin de reprendre des forces car même si après 1 mois d’entraînement infernal, il n’était pas vraiment fatigué d’avoir marché toute la journée… même le poids de son sac qui était un peu plus léger qu’à l’entraînement ne l'avais pas trop fatigué.

Non, ça fatigue était plus mentale… 

Voir toute c'est chose la plongeait dans une fatigue pire encore que celle de c'est journée d’entraînement… en plus son automail lui faisait mal et même s'il arrivait de plus en plus à ignorer la douleur causée par la chaleur sur son automail il n’empêchait pas qu'Edward préférerait se soigner avec son alchimie médicale quand il en avait encore l’occasion. 

Il appréhendait de devoir passer plusieurs jours a devoir gérer sa douleur et il savait que ça allait arriver … mais bon sa ne servait à rien de trop penser au futur, actuellement il pouvais soulager sa douleur et il ne devra pas traverser le désert le lendemain avec une douleur à ses automail... enfin jusqu’à ce que la chaleur le brûle et irrite c'est membre de nouveau… c'est d’ailleurs pour pouvoir se soigner qu'Edward avait pris la même quantité que ses camarades d’escouade … comme ça les jours où il voudrait utiliser l’alchimie médicale il se sentirait moins épuisé après et même si manger plus n’était pas obligé pour utiliser l’alchimie médicale Edward avais découvert bien assez tôt que c’était plus ou moins comme faire du sport … plus on fait du sport et plus notre corps a besoin d’énergie … 

alors Edward utilisait ses principes et ça fonctionnait amplement !

Mais même s'il avait besoin de manger, face à ses deux grandes boîtes il se sentait malade… il avait déjà mangé en plus grande quantité pour mieux se soigner… presque tous les jours en fait, pendant le camp, Havoc était habitué à ses quantités astronomiques de nourriture, il l’avait bien assez taquiné à ce sujet pour toute une vie d’ailleurs…

Le problème était les images qui restaient dans sa tête mais ce ne servait à rien de s’attarder là-dessus… alors il ouvra c'est conserve sous l’œil attentif d’Havoc, il avait peut-être zoné un peu trop longtemps dans ces penser… bon au moins il ne lui avait pas posé de questions et il avait mangé tranquillement pendant qu’Havoc lui parlait des histoires de sa ville et de sa famille. 

L’entendre l'avait aidé à penser à autre chose pendant qu'il mangeait et Edward en était vraiment reconnaissant à Havoc… Edward ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à considérer l'homme comme un ami, un camarade mais il le méritait bien … le pauvre avait été ignoré pendant un long moment et Edward se sentait mal à ce sujet et il ne sentait pas qu’il méritait tant de gentillesse…

Il lui avait même raconté pourquoi il avait rejoint l’armée, il l’avait fait pour protéger sa famille du conflit qui se rapprochaient de c'est terre natal et Edward pouvait complètement comprendre cette raison, étant plus ou moins dans la même situation même si c’était aussi différent… mais dans les deux cas c’était pour la famille...

Après ça chacun était partie dans leurs tentes respectives… 

Edward n’avait pas eu le courage de lui dire, il avait juste à dire que son frère était malade et que le traitement était tellement hors de prix que lui et sa tante ne s’en sortais plus … c’était compréhensible mais il n'aimait pas se dire qu’il avait accepté de faire ça pour l'argent alors le dire à quelqu’un d’autre . Non merci …

Mais Havoc l'avait sauvé de cette situation gênante en partant avec une doux bonne nuit …

Alors une fois rentrer dans ça tente Edward activa rapidement son alchimie médicale pour soigner ses ports automails et parti rapidement se coucher.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté le sommeil lui vint naturellement et la fatigue l'avait laissé dans un sommeil sans rêve…Il était juste heureux de ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Ligne ............... ....

Arriver jusqu’à la zone de leur mission avait été éprouvant pour Edward … la marche avait été compliquée, il finissait toujours c'est journée dans la douleur, les automails n’étaient pas vraiment faits pour être dans des endroits extrêmes, du moins pas le sien … pas qu'il pouvait le changer maintenant de toute façon… mais c’était quand même gérable…il pouvait vivre avec un peu de douleur…

C’était éprouvant à cause de toutes ses tueries mais la chose qui l’avait le plus dégoûté était la vitesse dont il s'y était habitué… il ne devrait pas s’habituer à ça mais il l’avait fait …

Et au fond de lui il ç’avait que c’était une réaction normale, presque naturelle, qu'avait eue son esprit pour pouvoir le garder aussi sain d’esprit que possible… il lui avait fallu à peine 3 jours pour ne plus avoir envie de vomir devaient toutes ses tueries… pour pouvoir garder ses émotions en lui de façon naturelle, ne plus avoir la lutte constante pour ne pas pleurer face à toute cette cruauté. 

Il pouvait au moins se rassurer avec le fait qu'il était toujours triste de voir ça .

Et ça avait plus d’avantage que de défauts après tout s'il voulait rester impassible devant les autres, c’était plus facile ainsi qu’avec les sentiments qui débordaient en lui … et il avait l’habitude de tout garder au plus profond de lui, certains diraient que ce n'est pas bien, pas sain mais il n’avait pas 36 options de toute façon.

Mais là, sa première préoccupation était le bâtiment qu'il pouvait voir au loin , autour de lui pouvais être vu une vingtaine d’ishbalais …

La mission allais commencer sous peu , les trois équipes qui ne participaient pas à l’opération n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, non il était en train d’entourer le bâtiment , il était pour tuer toutes les personnes qui voudraient s’enfuir ou intervenir. 

Le problème était que la zone était assez dégagée… là où il était actuellement il avait pu se cacher mais les autres équipes seraient rapidement en vue et autant Edward n’avait aucun problème avec le fait que cet ennemi s’échappe , il ne pouvait pas se le permettre non plus … d'une il ne voulait pas mourir et il savait que c'est aussi le cas du camp adverse , qu’il ferais également tout pour survivre . 

De deux l'ordre étaient de détruire l’hôpital et il devait le faire … aller à l’encontre d’un ordre serais de l’insubordination… dans le pire des cas il serait emmené en prison avec la fin de l’accord qu'il avait passé avec l’armée…

C’était trop tard pour changer d'avis … pour regretter. 

Smithen et son escouade ignoraient visiblement c'est capacité et Edward trouvait idiot que le général brigadier l'avait empêché d’utiliser l’alchimie jusqu’à la fin du camp, il comprenait l’idée, il comprenait qu'il n’avait pas besoin d’améliorer son alchemist mais ses capacités de combat et de survie en général…

Mais il trouvait idiot à ne pas lui avoir demandé de montrer ses capacités, surtout quand il était là pièce maîtresse de l’opération… et c'est par ce qu'il ignorait autant c'est capacité qu'il était tout persuadé que le temps qu’Edward réussisse à détruire le bâtiment il devrait s’occuper de toutes les personnes qui tentaient de fuir ou de se défendre…

La vue dégagée avait légèrement modifié le plan initial. 

Les trois équipes qui entouraient le bâtiment seront un peu plus loin que prévu et quand ils verront l’alchimie être utilisée ils se précipiteront pour s’occuper de leur ennemi…

Et il savait qu’essayer de rectifier leur penser serais inutile… 

Et aussi morbide et monstrueux que ça soit il allait leur prouver ses capacités ici … leurs montrer qui il avait fait chier tout ce temps … ce qu'il pourrait leur faire facilement ! 

Il avait réfléchi un nombre incalculable de fois ce qui se passerait le moment où il devra enfin tuer quelqu’un… il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça…

Il se sentait presque engourdi, le masque profondément encré dans son visage qui ne portait aucune émotion… des émotions qu'il ne ressentait pas actuellement… la seule pensée qu’il avait actuellement était rationnelle, il se disait que comme ça se serait plus facile de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il pourrait culpabiliser plus tard ...

Et là c’était le moment, les trois équipes étaient en place … 

Ethan était positionné et était prêt à commencer à dégager la voit avec son sniper , positionné un peu plus haut qu’eux allongeaient prêt à tirer .

Smithen était à côté d’ethan, il supervisait l’opération, il donnerait l’ordre de retraite si c’était nécessaire grâce à une fusée éclairante… 

Et au simple signe de main se smithen, James, havoc et lui se précipitèrent vers la cible .

En quelque seconde les ishbalais ont aperçu des soldats ennemis, et en même temps, il était tellement reconnaissable avec leurs uniformes bleus…

Mais il n’avait pas le temps de contre-attaquer , pas quand les hommes ishbalais qui avaient des armes étaient abattus par Ethan …Ne laissant que les hommes armés d’armes blanches face à eux , mêmes si il se faisait tirer dessus petit à petit. 

C'est en courant vers leur cible que James et havoc tuaient ce qui se m’était en travers de leur chemin et il n'était pas très loin de là où Edward avait besoin d’être pour activer son alchimie quand c’était arrivé…

Havoc et James s’occupaient déjà de plusieurs personnes quand quelqu’un c’était faufilé pour s’occuper de lui … et Edward avait inconsciemment mémorisé le visage de l'homme … le visage de l’homme qui était actuellement empalé par un pic de terre créée par l’alchimie… un homme qui l'avait regardé avec un doute dans ces yeux en colère… l’homme avaient visiblement hésité à tuer un enfant… il avait hésité à le faire malgré l’uniforme qu'Edward portait mais il c’était quand même précipité vers lui et ce pour les mêmes raisons qu'Edward , il avait une famille à protéger… Il avait vu l’horreur sur le visage de l’homme face à la lumière alchimique, la réalisation de se qu’était Edward … ce qu'il comptait faire mais il était déjà trop tard car en quelques secondes, d'un claquement de main l'homme avait été tuer … éclaboussant Edward de son sang … 

Tout ça c’était passé en quelques secondes et sans laisser la terreur le gagner il avait juste continué… James et Havoc à ses côtés… 

Et là , dans une plaine désertique jonchée de corps il était assez près pour pouvoir s’occuper d’un claquement de doigt de l’hôpital mais aussi assez loin pour ne pas être touché par les débris et l’explosion… 

D'un claquement de doigt Edward produisit la plus grosse explosion de flammes qu'il n’avait jamais faite … 

D'un claquement de doigt il avait tué toutes ses vies … Il avait tué des gens incapables de se défendre, blessé et malade….

D'un claquement de doigt , le bâtiment s'effondra sur lui-même produisant un monticule de débris enflammés face à eux … la fumée et la poussière se soulevant dans le ciel , personne ne c’était enfui… non ... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre…

Et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de souffrir même si au final ça ne changerait rien … en quelques minutes il avait tué droit dans les yeux un homme puis avait tué tout ce que l'homme protégeait si désespérément… et pendant tout ça il était resté dans ce sentiment d’engourdissement… n’essayent même pas de faire face à ses péchés… il le ferait plus tard… après cette mission … peut-être même après cette guerre ...

Ne voulant pas contempler ce qu'il avait fait , il se retourna bien décider de rejoindre l’escouade… plus tôt il partirait plus tôt il rentrerait…

Mais il tomba face à face avec le visage pâle d'Havoc… le regard de terreur de James… le regardant, choqué, horrifié même, de voir le visage stoïque d'un enfant couvert de sang … il venait juste de comprendre quel monstre il était … compris ce que pouvait faire un alchimiste… l’alchimie était une arme et elle était la plus destructrice de toute … mais il ne l'avait pas appris l’alchimie pour faire ça… 

Dans un silence pesant les deux hommes le suivirent…

Quitte à faire ça, il avait espéré pouvoir leur montrer ce qu’il valait et ça avait marché… peut-être un peu trop … chacun d’eux était pâle… il ne le regardait plus avec mépris, plus comme un enfant qui n’avait pas sa place parmi eux…

Ils le regardaient comme s'il était un monstre… ils le regardaient comme ça , sachant que c’étaient eux qui tuaient en souriant…

Mais peut-être avait-il raison…Non, il avait raison … après avoir tué cet homme … puis tous ces gens dans l’hôpital il était un meurtrier… 

Chaque personne dans le groupe était des monstres et étant Edward essayait de se rassurer il ne valait pas mieux qu’eux peu importe à quel point il avait voulu éviter tout ça…

D'une voix tremblante , smithen avait annoncé la fin de la mission… dans un silence de mort il était tout parti en l’évitant au mieux vers leur camp…et Havoc le regardait étrangement maintenant …

Edward suivie juste en silence... encore couvert du sang des gens qu'il avait tués.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Le chapitre vous a plus ?   
> Edward est en train de se perdre derrière sont masque ...  
> Havic lui n’a pas su comment réagir et sa a été très mal interpréter par Edward ... 
> 
> Aussi j'ai une grande question pour vous ! Comment nomme ton le peuple d’ishbal ?   
> J’ai écrit les ishbalais mais je trouve sa moche comme écriture....  
> J’ai bien sûr fait une recherche mais je n’ai rien trouver sur la question ^^' quand les gens en parle ils disent le peuple ishbal ...  
> Enfin bref , je vous laisse me dire si c’est bien comme ça ou non ^^  
> J’espère que le chapitre vous a plus , n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nouveau chapitre ^^   
> J’ai aussi quelques chose a vous annoncer...  
> J’ai fini ma fanfiction hier !   
> Hehe je suis assez fière de moi pour être allé jusqu'au bout ^^   
> Ont ma aussi fait part qu’il y avais beaucoup de faute...   
> Je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l’avenir mais mon histoire sera toujours pleine de faute ( a part si un bêta viens me sauver ^^' ) car je suis trop mauvaise en orthographe pour pouvoir remédier a se problème seul ^^   
> Bref , bon chapitre ;)

Les chuchotements…

C’était maintenant le quotidien d'Edward … 

Le retour jusqu’au camp avait été plus précipité, moins soucieux de les garder en forme pour la mission et c’était bien … au moins Edward n'avais pas eu à supporter les regards de son escouade… 

Havoc avait essayé d’agir normalement mais Edward n’était pas dupe , il pouvait voir l’homme être tourmenté par la peur tout comme les autres alors Edward l'avait évité, ne lui imposant pas sa présence... 

Il avait gardé son masque sur son visage … mais à ce stade était-ce encore un masque ?

Plus le temps passait et plus c’était devenu une seconde nature pour lui de cacher c'est émotion… en entrant dans l’armée, un mois plus tôt il avait trouvé plus facile de se montrer imperturbable… rester stoïque peu importe quoi et ça l'avait aidé un nombre incalculable de fois !

Mais 1 mois n'avait bien sûr pas suffi pour le rendre comme ça… c’était ce qu'il avait fait qui l'avait laissé figer dans cette expression…

Et ça ne l'avait pas aidé dans sa situation actuelle… à leur retour son escouade ne c’était pas gêné pour parler de ce qu'il avait fait… les rumeurs s'était propagé, c’était amplifié à chaque fois qu’elle était racontée à quelqu’un d’autre.

L’harcèlement qu'il avait subi c’était alors arrêter et il avait été de retour seulement depuis quelques jours …

Il était tous en quartiers libres , leurs supérieurs leurs on laisser une semaine de répit après ce long entraînement et leur mission avant de partir au champ de bataille.

Le harcèlement s'était transformé en peur glaciale, en dégoût profond envers lui … 

Mais au moins il avait trop peur pour agir contre lui maintenant et Edward ne savait pas si c’était pour le mieux.

La semaine était passée dans cette atmosphère pesante et Edward voulait juste en terminer avec cette guerre !

La séparation avec Havoc qui avait enfin réussi à le bloquer pour discuter avait été au mieux maladroit … il lui avait dit de prendre soin de lui et qu'il espérait le revoir… 

Edward avait juste esquissé et était parti au plus vite …

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire … au moins Havoc ne le détestait pas comme il l'avait soupçonné au début… c’était bien… 

Une nouvelle escouade lui avait été assignée… il était le second et devait maintenant rencontrer le lieutenant-colonel qui allait être son Supérieur, devais rencontrer les hommes qui allaient travaillait avec lui … sous lui .

Dans une lassitude qui ne correspond pas à un enfant de son âge il partit découvrir l’équipe avec qui il allait rester en espérant qu’elle serait mieux que la précédente…

\-----ligne---

Edward était face au lieutenant-colonel… le lieutenant-colonel sparant était grand, musclé… c'est cheveux était roux et son visage ferme , intransigeant … 

Il était figé dans un parfait garde-à-vous devant les autres hommes de son escouade qui était aussi au garde-à-vous , il avais été sélectionné parmi toutes les escouades pour cette mission. 

Et dès le premier regard sur son équipe il avait été évident pour Edward de voir qu'il n'avait aucun allié… qu'il n’aurait pas d'Havoc dans cette équipe et c’était un peu triste mais au moins cette fois il n'aurait pas à avoir peur de briser cette camaraderie en lui montrant la pire facette de lui .

Après cette semaine où n’importent qui le reconnaissait et le regardait de cette nouvelle façon qu'ont l'avais regardé maintenant , il était étrange pour Edward de revoir l’irritation qu'il avait vue au début dans le regard de tout c'est homme…Et bien tant pis … son Supérieur le craindrait d'ici peu de toute façon…

Tout comme les hommes qui étaient derrière lui et Edward se demandais si la réaction était la même avec tous les alchimistes d’États ou si c’était quelque chose qui lui était spécifique.

Il ne fallait pas oublier la cause de leur mépris initial… le fait qu'il était un enfant. 

Quand ils l’avaient vu la première fois ils c’étaient dit qu'il n’avait pas la place parmi eux, un enfant, un être dépendant, sensible et innocent sur le champ de bataille ? Alors le voir tuer si stoïquement, tuer avec autant d’efficacité… 

Les rumeurs n’avaient rien arrangé à sa situation… pas quand les hommes derrière lui avait réussi à rendre pire l’atrocité qu'il avait commise .

Mais actuellement ça n’avait pas d’importance , pas quand il se sentait si vide …

De toute façon il avait une mission à faire , il pouvait gérer en faisant juste ce qu'il lui était demandé , en ne ressentent rien à part ce sentiment engourdi… c’était plus facile de cette façon. 

La mission qu’il devait faire avec sparant et son équipe étaient de rentrer au cœur de la zone du conflit. 

Ils devaient avancer plus au Nord pour accéder à une de leur grande base militaire. 

Une fois là-bas Edward serait confié à une autre escouade mais pour y accéder il fallait faire beaucoup de chemin, ils devront percer la ligne de défense ennemi et tout ça a pied … du moins jusqu’à ce qu'il soit réussi à passer la principale ligne de front et c’était à au moins 1 mois de marche …

Après ça, ils pourront prendre des camions qui les attendraient le bas et qui les emmènerait jusqu’au camp où Edward recevrait c'est ordre pour la mission spéciale top secret qu'il lui avait été donné…

Il n’avait pas aimé la voix du généralissime quand il lui avait téléphoné pour lui donner ces instructions et vu comment était l'homme il s’attendait au pire … 

Quand sparant avais enfin fini de parler de la mission ils partirent tous s'en plus tarder et Edward ne se retourna pas pour regarder le camp d’entraînements s’éloigné …

\---ligne----

Tout autour de lui était bruyant … 

L’odeur de sang imprégnait l'air et le sont des balles, des crie, des explosions étaient palpables… 

tout évoquait la guerre, la mort … c'est dans cette situation qu’était actuellement Edward le sang lui couvrait le corps un peu partout, ces cheveux toujours dans sa tresse habituelle étaient maintenant lâche, emmêlé et couvert de sang .

Sa tenue militaire était terreuse, elle aussi imprégnée du sang du peuple ishbal … du sang qui ne faisait que se rajouter actuellement…

Jour après jour il avait marché et tuer mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec le carnage actuel, le massacre a sens unique qui se déroulait maintenant… 

Edward se précipitait d’ishbal en ishbal , les tuant avec sa lame plutôt qu'avec son alchimie… il était devenu plus à l'aise avec elle dernièrement mais quand il le fallait il applaudissait, empalent les ennemis qui se rapprochaient trop de lui .

Le pire dans cette situation était qu'il avait été laissé de son côté pour s’occuper du plus grand nombre d'ishbal à lui tous seuls … son escouade était plus loin tuant activement le petit groupe qu'il avait réussi à séparer. 

Edward était vraiment ennuyé , l’escouade avait repéré le campement ennemi plus loin et au lieu de prévenir les hauts placés pour avoir une aide supplémentaire, ils avaient décidé d'attirer une partie des ishbal jusqu’à eux pendant qu'Edward s’occupait du reste du campement et il ne pouvait pas utiliser l’alchimie de flamme étant donné qu'il devait fouiller le camp après pour voir s'il pouvait récupérer des informations ennemies. 

Le plan avait bien fonctionné quelque soldat de son groupe s'est rendu visible et quand le camp ennemi les avait repérés une troupe bien supérieure au nombre de membre de son escouade était partie s’occuper du problème mais Edward savait qu’il pourrait gérer se nombre après tous ces gens n’étaient pas militaire de profession… et même s'il avait des armes, il n'en avait pas autant qu'amestris 

Edward de son côté en avait eu bien plus … beaucoup plus même et il pouvait voir la surprise dans les yeux des hommes qu'il allait tuer, certains avaient même l’air de le reconnaître, ça qui l’étonna à moitié … il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu’un survivre peu importe à quel point il le voulait mais il ne serait pas si surpris si on l’avait vu au loin ou quelque chose comme ça… 

L’hésitation avait tué beaucoup de ces hommes, d'un coup de poignard ou de pic transmuter, chaque homme et femme qu'il voyait étaient tués l'un après l’autre. 

Un homme lui avait donné du fils à retordre et il avait vite perdu sa lame, son bras de chair était ouvert et il saignait beaucoup… les attaques sur ses côtés par c’est autre ennemi ne l’avait pas aidé et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu la peur de mourir… l’adrénaline l’avait sauvé à temps et c'est dans un pur réflexe qu'il avait transmuté son automail au dernier moment et avait transpercé l'homme surpris , lui ouvrant le ventre laissant l’homme dans ses propres entrailles…

L’extermination après ça avait été rapide, il avait couru de personne en personne, esquivant avec agilité chaque coup, chaque tir, tirant rapidement avec sa propre arme quand il avait besoin d’effectuer des coups à longue portée… 

Il était trop proche du camp pour risquer d’utiliser l’alchimie de flamme après tout …

À la fin il n'était resté que lui, un enfant au visage fermé, stoïque et dégoulinant de sang et au lieu de repartir directement vers son escouade, il commença les fouilles à la recherche des survivants… des hommes qui se cacheraient potentiellement pour lui trancher la gorge… 

Le bruit d'un claquement métallique le fit tourner la tête vers la tente qu'il venait de fouiller et où il n'avait rien vu … se rapprochant de nouveau il y entra prudemment se rapprochant de la source du bruit prêt à attaquer et il se figea …

Des yeux rouges larmoyants le regardaient , des yeux résignés et fatigués…

Et face à lui il pouvait voir sa famille… ce qu'elle aurait pu être du moins …

Une femme et deux garçons… tous les trois probablement liés. 

Le plus jeune était encore plus jeune qu'alphonse … l’aîné devait avoir l’âge actuellement de son petit frère et la mère semblait avoir l’âge qu'aurait dû avoir sa mère si elle n’était pas morte quelques années plus tôt…

La femme les prenait dans ses bras, un regard sauvage et apeuré dans ces yeux ....

L’échange de regards qui avait duré quelque seconde mais qui avait semblé être une éternité pour Edward avait été interrompu par la femme

« s'il te plaît… laisse les partir… ce ne sont que des enfants… »

Mais il ne pouvait pas … le pouvait-il ? … la femme avait été surprise dans sa peur face à lui, l’uniforme lui avait crié que c’était un ennemi mais elle l'avait vu pour ce qu'il était , un enfant ... C’est pour ça qu’elle avait tenté de négocier ? 

Avalant la boule dans sa gorge il pris une décision… leur laisser une chance ne rachèterait pas ce qu'il faisait, ce qu’il continuerait de faire mais c’était déjà quelque chose … et même s'il ne dormirait pas mieux la nuit avec ça , peut-être qu'il pourrait aider quelqu’un pour une fois et pas seulement exterminer des gens .

Les fixant il leur parla rapidement « d’accord… » et la femme le regarda surprise que sa demande est été acceptée « je vais te laisser partir mais si tu te fais repérer par le reste de l’équipe je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi … » la femme avait seulement esquissé de façon déterminée , prête à accepter n’importe quoi qui pourrait sauver c’est enfant .

Edward commença à lui tourner le dos prêt à partir quand elle demanda doucement « pourquoi… ? »

Edward l’avait juste regardé vider et lui avait répondu « je ne sais pas … je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de cette guerre … je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, c'est juste arrivé… tout comme te laisser partir vien juste d’arriver… maintenant part … il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, tu as au mieux quelques minutes … »

Et cette fois il avait été interrompu par les enfants paniqués… « mais pour maman ? » en regardent de plus près la femme, Edward pouvait voir la blessure à sa jambe…

Mais la laisser partir était déjà une trahison en soi… Alors là soigner… ?

Tant pis il était déjà trop profondément impliqué… tuer en ne connaissant pas la personne était une chose mais après avoir ne serait-ce avoir échangé quelque mot en était une autre … c’était totalement différent !

Se rapprochant doucement il se positionna devant elle et il le laissa faire malgré leurs méfiances et autant il aurait aimé lui expliquer ce qu'il allait faire pour au moins la rassurer il n’avait pas le temps, il claqua ses mains puis les posa contre la plaie de la femme, la guérissent assez pour qu'elle puisse courir et que la plaie ne s’infecte pas … 

Et il n’ignora pas l’horreur et le dégoût qui traversa le visage de la femme … elle ne le regardait plus comme un enfant soldat… elle le regardait comme à un monstre et Edward ne lui en voulait pas après ce que les alchimistes avaient fait dans ce pays. 

La soigner l'avait pas mal épuisé surtout après la journée qu'il avait passée mais il ne le regrettait pas et de toute façon il avait encore assez d’énergie pour faire tout ce qu'il devrait faire … et sa lame automail était toujours là donc en cas d’attaque il pourrais se défendre …

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, Edward était juste parti, laissant derrière lui la famille qu'il pouvait voir du coin de l’œil quitter la tente et se faufiler… il pouvait voir l’escouade le regarder, en attendant son signal et d'un simple mouvement de la main il leur demanda de patienter , il allait essayer de leurs laisser quelques minutes pour partir .

Fouillant quelque tente il espérait ne tomber sur personne car cette fois il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux et il était en fait assez surpris que le lieutenant-colonel ne contre pas son ordre de rester en retrait … 

Et même s'il savait qu'il n’avait pas le droit de ressentir ça, il se sentait satisfait… il venait de tuer toute un camp et il était heureux de sauver trois vies . 

Trois vies qui n’auraient jamais dû être en danger en premiers lieux pensa à nouveau Edward amèrement… 

Absorbé par c’est penser il n’avait presque pas senti la personne qui c’était faufilé derrière lui . Avais à peine pu esquiver le poignard qui était prêt à le transpercé de part en part … de lui infliger une blessure mortelle à la poitrine…

C’était dans un geste automatique qu'il avait tranché la gorge de son ennemi qu'elle qu'il soit en se tournant vers lui … d'un geste fluide il lui avait infligé une blessure mortelle .

D'un geste il avait tué la femme qu'il avait aidée quelques minutes plus tôt… la femme qu'il avait soignée… 

La femme n’avait pas eu la chance de mourir sur le coup , ses deux mains étaient venues à sa gorge , le sang coulait dans sa gorge et elle s’étouffait dans un horrible gargouillis…

les yeux rouges de la femme se posèrent avec haine sur lui .

Et Edward était resté figé , la regardant choqué, ses yeux écarquillés d’horreur rencontrant se de la femme … instinctivement il l'avait rattrapé quand elle était tombée, l’allongent pendant que la femme tâtonnait sa gorge bizarrement… avant d’éloigné c’est main pour les tendre vers lui , essayant dans son agonie d’avoir un prise sur sa gorge ...

Dans un sanglot angoissé il demanda « pourquoi . Pourquoi ? ... juste pourquoi ? » il avait continué de répéter la question inlassablement jusqu’à ce que la femme ne respire plus morte juste quelques minutes après sa blessure… 

Blessure qu'il lui avait infligée… 

Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi… il lui avait donné une chance ! 

Bon sang ! 

En le faisant il avait risqué de s'attirer des ennuis… il avait risqué la vie d’Alphonse…

Que penserait son petit frère de lui après qu'il soit rentré de la guerre … que penserait sa tante . Winry… 

Rentrerait-il un jour ?

Quelque chose se brisa en lui … 

De façon irréparable…

Et en quelques secondes les larmes embrouillaient sa vision et il dut tout faire pour retenir un cri d'angoisse… s’ouvrant les lèvres dans le processus, Edward essaya de se recomposer mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas … 

Pendant 2 semaines il avait tué encore et encore ! 1 mois plus tôt il avait tué pour la première fois …

Alors non il n’arrivait pas à se recomposer mais il le fallait, avalant au mieux un nouveau sanglot il tourna les yeux vers la femme , il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait abandonné ces enfants , il se doutait qu'elle les avais envoyés s’enfuir mais ils avaient eu plus de chances de survie à 3 … pensait elle survivre ? 

Il espérait que les deux enfants n’attendaient pas plus loin … 

Se calmer lui avaient pris quelques minutes et il se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser craquer ! Il ne se laisserait plus jamais rien ressentir… 

Son regard fut attiré par le collier qui jonchait le sol à côté de la femme, un pendentif , tendant sa main vers lui Edward l’ouvrit, dans le collier était une photo de la femme , de ces enfants et de l'homme qu'il avait tué plutôt… l'homme qu’il avait eu tant de mal à tuer …

Un sanglot le fit tourner la tête, les enfants étaient revenus…

Ils le regardaient tout d’eux, visiblement prêt à en découdre, prêt à venger leurs mères…

En leur lançant le pendentif qui fût rattrapé maladroitement par le frère aîné, il leur dit d’une voix froide « partez … si vous voulez vivre partez d'ici car la prochaine fois que je vous verrai je vous tuerai » 

Et il le pensait, il voulait que ces deux garçons survivent et il n'en voulait pas à leur mère…

Il comprenait peu importer à quel point elle venait de le briser , il comprenait vraiment mais ces deux enfants avaient besoin de le savoir car plus jamais il ne laisserait quelque chose de semblable arriver… car il n'aurait probablement plus l’occasion de laisser c'est enfant vivre même s'il le voulait . 

Cet enfant avait besoin de l’entendre, de le comprendre car si par malheur ils revenaient, ils se condamneraient tout seul .

Heureusement pour Edward , l’aîné avait forcé son frère à partir, non sans jeter un dernier regard de haine à Edward avec ses yeux pleins de larmes et Edward se voyait en lui … trop jeune pour avoir la responsabilité de sa famille .

En regardant la femme par terre il ne put s’empêcher de reprendre sa pensée initiale… 

Oui il ne lui en voulait pas … elle avait fait son choix et il pensait qu'elle l’avait aussi fait car il était un alchimiste, pas qu'il pourrait le découvrir maintenant… mais ça penser qu’elle ressemblait à sa mère était fausse … sa mère ne l’avait pas laissé par choix ! La maladie l'y avais obligé. 

Cette femme avait laissé ses enfants derrière elle pour assouvir une vengeance… 

Partant dans un coin où il était maintenant visible par son escouade il leur faisait signe .

La voie était libre .Ses hommes se rapprochaient doucement vers lui et il pouvait voir au loin qu'il était bien amoché et un peu moins nombreux… Il n’était même pas capable de gérer un si petit groupe sans lui ! 

Toujours d'une humeur instable il se rapprocha d'eux pour avoir un résumé de la situation.

\--------Ligne-------

Dans un campement qu'il avait monté à l’arrache un peu plus loin de la tuerie qu'il avait fait plus tôt Edward repensa à sa situation. 

En premier lieu , des hommes lui avaient annoncé le décès du lieutenant-colonel sparant…

L’idée de devoir gérer une escouade entière l'avait dérangé. 

Surtout dans sa situation...il avait gagné une réputation d’alchimiste froid, sans-cœur… presque diabolique. 

L’équipe avec qui il travaillait n’était pas vraiment mauvaise… pas comme Ethan l'avait été du moins et il n’avait vu personne en deux semaines tuer pour le plaisir. 

Ce qui avaient fait qu'il le perçoive comme ça était sa propre froideur… son expression stoïque continuelle montraient une indifférence à ces crimes, peu importe à quel point sa lui faisait mal , ce que voyait son équipe était un enfant couvert de sang … un enfant qui avait tué plus qu’eux… peuvent être même plus fort qu’eux tous combinés ensemble…

Il avait vu leurs regards inquiet et curieux la première fois, ayant écouté et cru les rumeurs exagérées mais quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois tuer … leurs attitudes avaient juste changé… la curiosité c’était transformé en peur froide ...

Aucun mot n'avait alors été échangé avec eux, aucune plaisanterie amicale, juste des conversations professionnelles, rien d’autre et Edward avait tout fait pour ne pas se noyer dans cette solitude…

Sauf que les humains n’étaient pas faits pour être seul après tout mais bon il avait des problèmes plus importants , Il avait encore une semaine de route et Edward était un peu inquiet… 

Il devait veiller sur c'est homme même s'il le regardait comme un monstre … c'est-ce qu'il était de toute façon… 

Heureusement pour eux, il avait bien appris le trajet qu'il devait prendre étant donné que s'il était arrivé quelque chose a sparant il devait prendre les commandes de l’opération …

Au moins sans l'homme il pourrait tenter d’accélérer la cadence au lieu de s’arrêter et faire des détours pour faire des tueries non nécessaires… l'ordre était de tuer à vue et d’arriver jusqu'à leurs bases … pas de pister le peuple d'isbal pour les tuer un à un … 

Et si Edward y arrive bien il pourrait arriver dans quatre jours jusqu’au fourgon qui les emmènerait directement jusqu’à leur destination.

Dans quatre jours il pourra enfin se changer de cette tenue pleine de sang …

Dans quatre jours il devra rencontrer le nouveau lieutenant-colonel qui il allait être son Supérieur…

Il allait devoir lui faire son rapport sur tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette mission à la place du lieutenant-colonel sparant qui était mort …

Il espérait juste que le lieutenant-colonel qu'il allait être son Supérieur n’aimeraient pas autant les tueries inutiles comme sparant…

Il espérait juste que le lieutenant-colonel roy Mustang était un être humain au moins un minimum potable …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^   
> Je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey nouveau chapitre ^^   
> Désolé d’avoir pris autant de temps ^^'   
> D’un ma tablette commence a buggé ce qui est vraiment pénible   
> Et de deux j'ai commencé a écrire une nouvelle fanfiction puisque j’ai fini celle si ^^

« quelque chose ne va pas ? » La voix inquiète de son lieutenant le fit sortir de c’est penser .

Roy Mustang tourna les yeux vers elle, ils étaient trois dans une tante à travailler sur les plans de leur prochaine mission mais il avait réussi à être distrait tout le long ce qui avait inquiété sa collègue et amie d’enfance… 

Ce n’était pas bien , il ne devrais pas ajouter plus d’inquiétudes a son amie et collègue alors il rectifia le tir rapidement… « oui je vais bien ne t’inquiète pas » mais elle et Maes Hughes le regardaient avec des regards soupçonneux et ils pouvaient les comprendre… 

la guerre pesait sur chacun d'eux, ils avaient tous les trois commis leur lot d’atrocités dans cette guerre qui était plus un génocide qu’autre chose .

Ce n’était pas étonnant qu'ils s’inquiètent pour lui … surtout quand tant qu’alchimiste il était chargé de tuer en masse… 

Voulant calmer leurs inquiétudes il s’expliqua « je vais vraiment bien ... le problème est qu'on m'a assigné ce nouvel alchemist… l’alchimiste fullmetal ... »

À cela ses amis avaient la même compréhension que lui dans leurs regards … Eux aussi étaient troublés. Mais il ne pouvait pas leurs reprochés…

Le généralissime avait donné l'ordre aux alchemists d’état de prendre part à la guerre un peu plus de 3 mois plus tôt… et l’alchemist fullmetal avait décidé de prendre part au conflit il y a 2 mois ...

Le faite qu’il avais décidé de devenir alchemist d’état en pleine période de guerre etait au mieux suspect mais si ce n’était que ça, il ne se ferait pas une opinion si terrible de l’alchimiste car après tout il ne le connaissait pas … beaucoup de choses pouvaient faire qu'il était rentré dans l’armée… un problème familial, un problème d’argent ou le désir de tuer , c’est cette dernière penser qui les inquiétait le plus ... Chacun d’entre eux avais tuer beaucoup de gens mais il avais intégré l’armée bien avant d’être envoyé au front , venir ici n’avais jamais été leurs décision en premier lieux mais ils n’avaient pas vraiment le choix a l’époque...

Cependant ils ne se faisait une mauvaise opinion sur fullmetal à cause de ça, non , c’était les rumeurs a son sujet qui les inquiétait... d’autant plus qu’elle était assez vague ...

Les seules choses qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient la férocité avec laquelle il tuait … la joie sur son visage face au corps de c'est ennemi ou l’indifférence avec laquelle il tuait …

Des rumeurs exagérées sur les carnages qu'il avait faits tournaient beaucoup autour de ce camp et il ne put retenir un frisson en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec quelqu’un qui était venu dans le même camp que fullmetal et il le raconta rapidement à son équipe qui avait maintenant tous son attention.

« j'ai parlé à un certain tom piterson , il était dans l’escouade d'Edward Elric ... quand j'ai voulu me renseigner à ce sujet l'homme est devenu pâle comme un linge . Tous ce que j'ai pu tirer de lui était que c’était un monstre… qu'il pouvait d'un geste détruire des bâtiments… » expliqua Mustang à ses amis qui pouvaient clairement entendre le tremblement de sa voix .

Étant l’alchimiste de la flamme il pouvait détruire bâtiment sur bâtiment d'un claquement de doigt et il c’était promis au début de la guerre de ne laissé plus personne apprendre cette alchimie… elle était trop destructrice ! 

« peut-être que les rumeurs sont exagérées… » commença doucement Hugues « peut-être que cette alchimiste n'est pas aussi mauvais que les rumeurs le prétendent… et puis de toute façon tant que l'on ne l’aura pas rencontré on ne pourra pas le savoir… » mais malgré ce qu'il disait on pouvait clairement voir l’inquiétude dans c’est yeux ...

Car quand Edward Elric sera avec eux, ils devront faire des missions ensemble , ils devront faire confiance à ce nouvel alchemist pour se protéger mutuellement… lui faire assez confiance pour partager la même tente et si c’était réellement le monstre qui était décrit ça allais être compliqué .

Et franchement il doutait que la réputation de fullmetal soit fausse . Pas quand elle était pire que celle des pires alchemists qu'il avait rencontrée…

Soupirant il espérait vraiment que cette fichue guerre se termine bientôt. Car actuellement, lui et son équipe étaient littéralement au bout du rouleau .

..........................................................................................................................................................

Finalement 4 jours n'avaient pas été suffisants pour atteindre la zone où les véhicules attendaient et Edward avait été plus qu’énerve à ce sujet .

D’abord son unité avait essayé de trainer et malgré leurs peurs il l’avait visiblement testé mais Edward ne c’était pas laissé faire et avec une lourde menace de faire remonter leurs insubordinations dans la hiérarchie , les soldat obéir .

D’autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas gêné de leur montrer son irritation à leur égard ce qui les avait laissés pâle et tremblent .

La deuxième chose qui avait ralenti leurs progressions était la vague d'ishbal qui était venu les attaquer ! Mais il y en avais beaucoup trop pour que ce soit qu’une coïncidence et Edward sentait au fond de lui que c’était ça faute …

Et si c’était bien ce qu'il pensait alors il pouvait au moins être content que les deux enfants aient survécu même s'il avait sûrement rapporté sa position aux soldats ennemis et qu'a cause d'eux il avait eu à tuer tout les ishbal qui etait venu …

Donc il était arrivé avec presque une semaine de retard , après presque 2 semaines à être le chef de l’équipe et il pouvait voir la difficulté de la mission… s’assurer que chaque homme était en état d’avancer, de se battre, gérer les pauses , gérer quand posée leurs camps … 

Alors il était épuisé dans tous les sens du terme , la mission avait duré 1 mois et une semaine et là , dans l'un des camions qui les emmenaient jusqu'à leurs bases il ne rêvait qu'une chose , se laver et se reposer mais même ça n'allait pas être possible... 

Du moins pour dormir car une fois arriver face à son nouveau Supérieur , il ne pouvais dessament pas arriver avec un uniforme taché de terre et de sang ... lui-même était dans un état similaire et ce n’était pas vraiment correct… 

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il traversait un désert et leurs ressources avaient été assez limitées et même s'il avait vu quelque ville ishbal , il ne s'en était pas vraiment occupé. 

Les ordres étaient de tuer à vue mais étaient aussi d’avancée et s’occuper de grande ville leur prendrait du temps . 

Il n'allait pas perdre sa chance de partir sans tuer plus de gens quand il en avait l’occasion.

Donc la première chose qu'il ferait quand il arriverait serait de demander des vêtements propres et d’aller se doucher. 

...........................................................................................................................................

Après une longue douche il ressemblait déjà plus à une personne normale , ces cheveux qu’il avait nettoyés au mieux dans les lieux où il avait pu trouver des point d'eau n'avaient pas vraiment échappé au massacre pendant un mois …

En quelques mots , il était hygiéniquement malpropre. 

Mais c’était le cas de toutes les personnes qui avaient fait le voyage avec lui , il n’avait pas pu prendre 1 mois de vêtements alors il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour rester propre. 

Mais maintenant c’était fini, après avoir pris une très très longue douche , il avait pu démêler ses cheveux et s’habiller dans un de c'est uniforme qu'il avais fait nettoyés en express pendant sa douche .

En se regardant dans le miroir il ne se reconnaissait plus , ses yeux avaient perdu l’éclat qu'il avait avant et son expression était restée figée depuis trop longtemps dans cette expression d’indifférence totale pour qu'il revint à ce qu'il avait été avant.

Devant ce miroir où il tressais ces cheveux il ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il n’était plus la personne qu'il était avant de partir , qu'allait dire sa famille a son retour ? l'accepterait-il ? Le reconnaîtrait-il ?

Ajustant son uniforme il partit en direction des quartiers du lieutenant-colonel roy Mustang, il avait beaucoup trop traîné et il espérait que l'homme ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Tous le longs du chemin vers les quartiers de son Supérieur il pouvait voir le regard des autres soldats mais il s'en fichait il était devenu habitué à la curiosité à son égard ou bien à la peur, il ne souhaitait pas devenir leur ami de toute façon et il était maintenant devant la grande tente de son Supérieur. 

Prenant une grosse bouffée d’air, il se prépara mentalement à faire son rapport , un rapport qu'il avait commencé à écrire trois jours plus tôt et qu'il avait complété après sa douche mais Edward appréhendait le rapport oral, raconter ce qu'il avait fait était compliqué . 

Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas y penser et là il devait juste le raconter…

Soupirant à nouveau il entra dans la tente et se mit au garde-à-vous et se présenta à son commandant «major Edward elric, Fullmetal alchemist au rapport » et attenda que l'homme assis dans le bureau devant lui, lui dise de disposer. 

Les conversations c’était arrêter à son arrivée, l'homme en face de lui , visiblement le lieutenant-colonel si le nom affiché fièrement sur le bureau était une bonne indication le regardais comme s'il avait deux têtes et Edward était surpris qu'avec toutes les rumeurs sur lui, l’homme ne savait pas qu'il était un enfant , son Supérieur étant assis , il ne pouvait pas se faire une idée de sa taille mais il n'avait pas l'air petit et avait l'air assez musclé , ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient tous les deux noirs. 

À la droite de l'homme assis se trouvait une femme assez grande, elle était blonde et avait les cheveux courts, de loin il pouvait voir qu'elle avait les yeux marron clair , elle était visiblement ici pour parler d'une mission ou quelque chose de similaire si le document dans c’est main était une preuve suffisante. 

L’autre homme était dans un des deux bureaux sur chaque côté, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec une légère barbe qui le regardait avec ses yeux verts remplis d’horreur , pas comme ce qu'il avait vues sur certains de ses collègues d’escouade mais plus comme la réaction initiale qu'avait eu havoc pour lui … il se demandait d’ailleurs si havoc allait bien …

Le silence était resté un moment et chacun c’était longuement étudié et Edward se demandait s'il devait réagir mais là femme se reprit visiblement et donna un petit coup de coude à son Supérieur qui eut la décence d'enfin le faire disposer . 

Edward ne perdit pas un instant pour le faire et de commencer son rapport , s'il laissait les 3 personnes dans la pièce diriger la conversation il en aura jamais fini après tout … 

« le lieutenant-colonel sparant étant malheureusement décédé pendant la mission je vais faire le rapport en tant que second de la mission … » et Edward espérait vraiment qu’à la fin de son rapport, ces gens arrêteraient de le regarder complètement béatement « à notre départ l’escouade était composée de quarante soldats, cinq sons décédés pendant l’opération mais aucun blessé grave n'est à déplorer… nous avons suivi l'ordre de venir ici le plus rapidement possible tout en tuant à vue. » cette phrase avait fait grimacer l'homme à la barbe … mais Edward poursuivit « nous avons constaté une grande influence d’attaques à notre encontre depuis 2 semaines sans en connaître la raison mais nous soupçonnons que cela est par rapport au document que l'on a récupéré dans un camp ishbal que l'on a neutralisé… pour plus de précision sur les divers opération que nous avons effectués, je vous remercie de lire ce rapport » termina Edward en se rapprochant de son lieutenant-colonel et en lui tendant le document… 

Mustang le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de commencer à lire le rapport .

toute au long de la lecture du rapport les sourcils de l'homme se fronça comme s'il était mécontent de ce qu'il lisait et Edward n’aimait pas vraiment être dans une pièce où il était le centre de l’attention , sérieusement l'homme à sa droite le fixait depuis son entrée dans la pièce, la femme n’était pas mieux, elle était juste plus discrète à ce sujet … 

Il avait juste hâte de pouvoir disposer et aller se reposer . 

Mustang et son équipe de leur côté n’arrivaient pas à croire en la situation, encore pire pour Mustang qui lisaient le rapport du gamin , qui était d'un, illisible, vraiment il était obligé de plisser les yeux pour comprendre l’écriture du gamin… et de deux, ce qui était écrit de façon si professionnelle était dérangeant ! Il avait initialement pensé que cette guerre ne pouvait pas être plus horrible qu'elle ne l’était… il avait complètement tort !

L’armée avait engagé un enfant … Un enfant !

Ne sachant pas quoi faite d'autre il fit disposer le gamin , actuellement il avait besoin de parler à Hugues et à hawkeyes mais au départ de l'enfant Hugues repris c'est esprit et parla pour la première fois depuis que fullmetal était rentré

« c'est une blague… dites-moi que c'est une putain de blague. » cria à moitié Hugues en se levant de son bureau pour tourner nerveusement dans la pièce.

Et roy pouvait le comprendre…

Hawkeyes qui était la personne la plus rapide à se calmer commença « qu’allons-nous faire ? Ce sont les ordres on ne peut pas refuser de travailler avec lui mais l’emmener à nos missions… » et aussi cruelles que ça semblait être en le disant comme ça, elle avait raison …

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un poids lourd sachant qu’il risquait tous les jours leurs vies et en tant qu’équipe il se protégeait mutuellement, chacun avait le dos de l'autre donc si le gamin n’était pas à la hauteur il serait un handicap… 

Le simple faite qu'il était un enfant était gênant, lui et son équipe ne pourrait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui mais comme l'avait signalé hawkeyes il ne pouvait rien y faire … « je sais … on va juste devoir faire avec … » dit simplement Mustang a son équipe qui le regardait avec divers regards de surprise… 

Au moins Riza avait l'air de comprendre… Hugues d'autre part … « et c'est tout ? C'est un enfant ! Il n'a rien à faire ici, bon sang ! » se plaignit Hugues en se frottant sauvagement les cheveux, une de ces mauvaise habitudes lorsqu’il était nerveux… 

«que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Si tu as une idée dit la moi … j’espère juste qu’il n'est pas aussi dérangé que les rumeurs le décrivent… » dit simplement roy sous le regard médusé de son meilleur ami

« dérangé ? C'est un enfant ! Et non je n’ai pas d’idées… de toute façon se n’est pas comme si on allait le refiler à quelqu’un d’autre ! Et s'il est envoyé à un psychopathe ? » hurla Hugues complètement indigné par les implications de ce que disait roy.

Mais roy ne changea pas d’avis et il le montra bien à Hugues « oui c'est un enfant, je l'ai bien vu, merci … Mais on ne le connaît pas et tant que l'on ne sait pas pourquoi il est rentré dans l’armée il peut très bien être quelqu’un de complètement dérangé… ta bien vu son regard … ce n'est pas les yeux d'un enfant ça… » et rien que d'y penser sa le dérangeait, l'enfant n'avait absolument aucune expression et ces yeux étaient si vides …

Soupirant Hugues ne pouvait pas contredire Mustang mais il sentait que l’enfant n’était pas quelqu’un de mauvais « je sais … mais je pense qu'il y a plus qu'il n'y paraît… laissons lui une chance, de toute façon comme on l'a déjà dit , ont ne peut pas le revoyez peu importer à quel point je veux qu'il quitte cette guerre … alors soyons accueillant. On verra bien si le gamin est quelqu’un de bien assez tôt de toute façon… » 

Et c’était vrai… ils seront avec le gamin assez longtemps pour le savoir, beaucoup trop souvent pour son goût… Il allait le côtoyer au boulot, lors de planifications de mission et sur le terrain…

Mais aussi dans leur tente … après tout, le camp était certes grand mais il était tous très nombreux et il fallait des tentes pour stocker les vivres et les armes, des infirmeries et des tentes qu'il etait utiliser comme bureau, alors en tant que haut gradé il avait la ‘’chance " de pouvoir partager une tente entre haut gradé de la même équipe et tandis que c’était mieux que l’alternative de dormir avec tous les autres soldats dans l’une des très grandes tentes, roy n’était plus sûr de ce qu'il préférait actuellement ... les nuits allaient être longues dès à présent…

......................................................................................................................................

Quand il avait enfin pu sortir, Edward avait vite demandé qu’on lui indique où étaient ces quartiers à un responsable des lieux… 

C'est comme ça qu'il avait eu le numéro de ça tente avec sa location et des draps pour faire son lit avec des pyjamas, une brosse à dents, et d’autres produits d’hygiène.

Sa joie d'enfin pouvoir se reposer c'est vite estomper… déjà devant la tente, il c’était dit que quelque chose allait mal , la tente était beaucoup trop grand… était-ce dû à son grade ? Mais non , une fois a l’intérieure il compris ... il y avait trois lits et il avait bien vérifié le numéro de la tente. En plus le lit le plus à la droite avait l’air d'avoir été rajouté et il n’avait pas de drap ou quoi que ce soit .

Il allait devoir partager ça tente … Le seul endroit où il pouvait respirer , où il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir l'air aussi durs ...

Le seul endroit où la nuit il se laissait aller à câliner Bob dans jours les plus sombres mais il ne pouvait pas s'il y avait quelqu'un d’autre dans la chambre… 

Chassant c'est penser sombre , il commença à préparer son lit en se demandant avec qui il allait devoir partager sa chambre à présent et il le découvrit rapidement . Il allais partager ça chambre avec son supérieur roy Mustang et l'autre homme qui lui sourit rapidement quand il avait vu qu'il le regardait… C’était juste sa chance ... Devoir vivre continuellement avec son Supérieur et edward avait assez d’expérience avec c'est ancien Supérieur pour savoir que ça n'allait pas être facile mais il allait le gérer , Il n’avait pas le choix de toute manière…

Mais il était déjà fatigué… 

De plus en plus fatigué dernièrement… 

Al lui manquait… 

Winry et sa tante lui manquait…

Il ne voulait pas tuer cette ishbal la dernière fois ! Ca l'avait complètement marqué, autant que son premier meurtre et c’était le plus compliqué pour dire ! 

Mais la différence était qu’ils c’étaient parler ! quand il tue il essaye de ne pas penser qu'il tue d’autre être humain , la il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser… pas quand il avait tous deux échanger quelques mots …

Voyant que le gamin partait dans ce qui semblait être de sombre penser , si le léger froncement de sourcil dans son visage impassible était une indication correcte… et Maes pouvait aussi voir qu'il serrait les poings qui mettaient sa couette correctement dans son lit de camp . 

Il essaya de lui changer les idées, peu importe ce qui l'avait dérangé, alors il commença à lui parler d'une voix amicale « hey gamin, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais on s'est vus toute a l’heure » satisfait de voir Edward hoché la tête , il poursuivit « je ne m’étais pas présenté, je m’appelle Maes Hughes, sous lieutenant en charge des renseignements dans l’équipe, je sers d’éclaireur dans les missions, enchanté de faire ta connaissance » termina Hugues en lui souriant et lui tendant la main pour faire une poignée de main amicale. 

Et Edward y répondit, il n'aimait pas l'homme à cause du faite qu'il doive partager la chambre avec lui mais Hugues faisait en sorte que leurs relations soient au moins cordiales et il n'allait pas compliquer les choses quand elle pouvait être plus simple …

Son Supérieur le regarda quelques secondes avant de tendre sa propre main et se présenta à son tour et aussi surpris qu'il le soit il n’avait pas laissé sa retardée la poigner de main.

Il avait initialement hésité à se représenter , il l'avait déjà fait mais son Supérieur s'était présenté toute en sachant qu'Edward savait qui il était et ça ne ferait pas de mal alors il l'avait refait …

Ça avait l'air d’être la bonne chose à faire car l’homme lui avait souri, Mustang le regardait toujours avec ce mélange de curiosité et de méfiance . Quelque chose qu’Edward pouvait facilement voir, il avait côtoyé beaucoup trop de gens qui lui voulaient du mal, ça l'avait entraîné à lire les expressions des gens , comprendre de qui il devait se méfier en priorité.

Et même s'il ne pourrait pas dormir sur c'est deux oreilles avec deux autres personnes dans ça tente il pouvait au moins être rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne ressentait aucune hostilité d'eux …

Le problème était qu’après c'est brève présentation l’atmosphère était devenu pesante , personne ne savais quoi dire ou faire alors Maes tenta quelle chose, bien que maladroitement… « tu veux jouer aux cartes ? j'ai un paquet dans mes affaires … » dit Hugues maladroitement en commençant à fouiller dans c'est affaire, il voulait en apprendre plus sur l'enfant mais le brusquer ne servirait à rien mais joué avec lui devrait le rendre assez à l'aise avec eux .

Mais Edward ne voulait pas , il avait sommeil et il ne voulait pas perdre du temps inutilement sur un jeu de cartes alors il répondit nonchalamment « je suis désolé mais je reviens juste d'une longue mission et je voudrais me reposer… d’autant plus qu'il me reste encore à poser mes affaires » expliqua Edward avant de repartir ranger sa valise .

En rangeant ses vêtements il pouvait sentir la déception de l'homme surtout quand Edward répondait par oui ou par non à c'est question jusqu’au moment où il arrêta enfin d’insister… 

Dieu ça allait être long …

Et comme si la situation n’était pas déjà assez gênante chacun avais le même problème actuellement , tous les trois devaient se changer en pyjama et tandis qu’aucun d’eux n’était pudique, chacun avait c'est raison de ne pas vouloir le faire .

Mustang et Hugues ne voulaient pas se changer devant un enfant, il savait que ça allait être gênant pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas non plus traverser le camp en pyjama après cette changer dans les douches et Edward était gêné à cause de ses automail … Encore une fois c’était le résultat de son péché et même si le résultat avait été satisfaisant et qu'il ne le regrettait pas ... jamais ! 

Il n'en était pas fier non plus mais ça ne servait à rien de retarder l’inévitable éternellement et se rendrait la situation beaucoup plus gênante qu’elle ne l’était alors il attrapa le pyjama beaucoup trop grand qu'on lui avait donné pour l’enfiler avec la penser d’utiliser l’alchemist plus tard pour le rendre a sa taille .

Se mettant dos aux hommes pour avoir plus d’intimité, même si ça ne changeait pas grand-chose Edward commença à se changer…

Les deux hommes comprirent sa penser et se changèrent également et Edward fit comme si il n’avait pas entendu l’inspiration tremblante d’Hugues quand Edward avait enlevé sa chemise…

Et se dépêcha de ce déshabillé pour vite se changer. Enfilant rapidement son pyjama il alla se glisser dans son lit et quand il tourna le regard vers les deux hommes il ne fût pas surpris de croiser leurs regards , il leva un sourcil aux deux hommes à moitié changés qui eux la décence de se sentir gêné .

Après ça les deux hommes c’était rapidement changer et avait éteint la lumière avec un doux bonne nuit d'Hugues , la situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante que ça mais heureusement pour Edward il était vraiment fatigué ! Tellement fatiguée que même avec deux inconnus dans la même pièce , il c’était endormi après quelques minutes .

Au moins pour une nuit il allait pouvoir se reposer mais l'inquiétude qu'il avait eue en s'endormant allait être compliquée à gérer car maintenant qu'il était ici, il ne pouvait plus dormir avec Bob et autant il en avait honte ... il devais bien s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était devenu dépendant de ce confort mais c'était un cadeau d'alphonse, c'était normal qu'il aime cette peluche... il n'était pas du tout puéril...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alors ?   
> C’est un chapitre de remplissage mais j’espère qu'il vous a comme même plus ^^ et pour moi c’est important qu’il y en ai , sa donne une vie a l’histoire et sa fait une petite pause de l’action continue ^^'   
> Sinon , parlons du point important de se chapitre et se cette fanfiction !   
> Bob ;)   
> Meilleurs personne de mon histoire haha ^^   
> Je torture edward en le lui retirant ^^'   
> Le pauvre ...   
> Bon je vous dit a la semaine prochaine ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , vous êtes étonné de voir un nouveau chapitre ?  
> Moi aussi ^^ pas que ma fanfiction est abandonné, hein , mais j'ai eu du mal à me motiver à la corriger ^^  
> N'oubliez pas j’ai écrit ma fanfiction en entière alors même si sa me prend du temps vous aurez toujours une mise a jour ^^ 
> 
> En tout cas j’espère que mon chapitre vous plaîra ^^  
> Il y a encore sûrement beaucoup de faute mais j’ai corriger au mieux et je suis a la recherche d’un bêta lecteur qui pourra m'aider avec les fautes et la construction de certaine phrases ^^

Roy n'avait pas vraiment dormi … Il était préoccupé par le nouvel ajout de son équipe, Edward Elric, qui dormait paisiblement à sa gauche … Il entendit le bruit distinctif du grincement du lit de camp montrant que son meilleur ami avait bougé et en tournant les yeux vers lui il n’était pas étonné de voir les yeux verts de son meilleur ami tourner vers la forme endormie de fullmetal. 

Et Mustang était vraiment inquiet pour la journée… aujourd’hui il allait travailler sur une opération d'une mission qu'ils allaient devoir faire dans les jours qui suivent… ils allaient devoir toute expliquer à fullmetal , voir comment ça allait se passer et il allait être intransigeant ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer la vie de ses amis et la sienne pour ménager l’enfant… 

Il allait d’ailleurs demander au gamin pourquoi il était rentré dans l’armée… aussi personnel que cette question était , il allait bien faire comprendre au gamin qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir .

Arrêtant de trainer dans son lit il commença à se préparer pour la journée et il pouvait voir Hugues du coin de l’œil faire pareil …

Fullmetal ne tarda pas à se réveiller non plus et commença lui aussi à se préparer pour la journée. 

« hey tu as bien dormi . Les lits de camp ne sont pas vraiment extra… » dit jovialement Hugues à Edward .

« j'ai bien dormi et vous … » répondis simplement Edward s’adressant visiblement à Hugues et à Mustangs. 

Le sourire de Maes ne pouvait pas être plus grand alors il répondit simplement « super, merci », roy d'un autre côté répondit d'un signe de tête mais il devait être évident qu'il n’avait pas bien dormi…

Au moins le gamin ne dit rien … 

« bon si vous êtes prêt, allons-y » dit Mustang, il n’avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre .

Maes esquissa joyeusement et Mustang ne savait pas où il pouvait puisé autant de bonne humeur dès le matin… 

Le gamin, lui, avait l'air aussi vide qu’hier… Soupirant en se dirigeant vers son bureau il se dit qu’aujourd’hui il aura enfin la réponse sur si fullmetal était rentré dans la guerre pour une bonne raison …

Il allait enfin savoir s'il pouvait ou non accepter le gamin dans son équipe....

\--------------------------------------------------

« … et après avoir détruit le bâtiment , points H sur la carte nous allons nous diriger vers le bâtiment E qui est à 3 jours de marche du bâtiment H . » 

Dans le bureau de l’équipe de Mustang était tenu une réunion stratégique pour la prochaine mission qu'ils allait faire et tandis qu'Edward intégrait informations sur information, hawkeyes continuait d’expliquer les enjeux de la mission. Mission qui était assez simple …

ils doivent se rendre avec une petite escouade de 10 hommes dans 5 points différents sur leurs cartes, le X, le R, le G, le H et le E , chacun dans cet ordre précis et s'il respectait bien leur chrono imposé il leur faudrait 1 semaine et 3 jours pour compléter la mission …Après ça il devra revenir au plus vite au camp mais il n'avait pas réellement de délais de retour …

Chacun d’eux a un rôle défini, les dix soldats qui les accompagneront sont chargé de faire le repérage avec Hugues et lorsque les zones seront trouvées et qu'ils auront récolté assez d’informations, ils seront placés avec hawkeyes qui sera posté en tireuse d’élite.

La mission d'Edward consistait à accompagner Mustang jusqu’à ce qu'il soit assez près pour utiliser son alchimie de flamme afin de détruire les bâtiments…

Donc oui la mission était assez simple pour Edward … et combien même il était peu nombreux , 12 personnes sont placer en soutien , leurs mission étaient primordiale pour la réussite de l’opérations, ils devaient s’occupé en priorité d’abatre toute ennemis ayant une armes à longue portée. 

Alors oui , la mission était assez simple pour edward , surtout lorsque l’on savait qu’il l’avais déjà fait seul ...

« voilà le plan de mission . Quelqu’un à des questions ? » termina hawkeye en s’attardant plus longtemps sur Edward mais quand elle nu aucune réponse elle continua « très bien, nous avons encore deux jours avant notre départ en mission… avant ça nous allons faire plus amples connaissances, chacun de nous allons nous présenter et parler de nos compétences qui nous seront utiles pour notre mission … je vais commencer pour vous donner l’exemple. » poursuivit hawkeyes en les regardant tous dans les yeux .

«je m’appelle Riza Hawkeye, j'ai 22 ans et je suis sous lieutenant et tireuse d’élite, j'aime les chiens … je n'aime pas le chocolat, pour mes compétences, je suis un professionnel des armes spécialisées dans les snipers mais je peux utiliser n’importent qu'elle type d’armes. »

Une fois sa présentation fini elle s’assit sur sa chaise dans son bureau et fit signe à Hughes de poursuivre, Hughes se leva de sa propre chaise et commença à se présenter « alors, je m’appelle Maes Hughes, j'ai 23 ans et je suis lieutenant chargé des renseignements, j’aime ma femme » dit Hughes en montrant une photo de sa femme le ventre bombé, visiblement enceinte…« je n'aime pas les gens qui n’aime pas ma magnifique femme … et concernant mes compétences, je suis furtif et j’ai compétences dans le renseignement … j'ai également des compétences de base en combat et en tires . »

Une fois sa présentation finit Hughes se rassied également et fit signe à Mustangs de faire sa présentation à son tour « je m'appelle roy Mustang, je suis également connu sous le nom de l’alchimiste de flamme , j'ai 23 ans et je suis lieutenant-colonel . J'aime … » Mustang s’arrêta quelques secondes et se dit que dire devant un enfant qu'il aimait les femmes n’étais pas vraiment approprié …il pouvait voir avec les regards d'Hawkeye et d'Hugues qu'il s’attendait à ce qu'il dise ça… soupirant il continua avec autre chose « … les chiens … je n'aime pas les psychopathes… et comme vous vous en doutez je suis un alchemist spécialiser dans l’alchimie des flammes … j’ai aussi des compétences de combats et de tir … » termina Mustangs en s’asseyant sur sa chaise et avant qu'il ne dise à Edward de se présenter à son tour, Edward c’était déjà lever de sa chaise gagnant l’attention de tout le monde .

Se rappelant des rumeurs sur Mustang , edward se permit d’omettre quelques informations . « je m’appelle Edward Elric, j'ai bientôt 9 ans … je suis le Fullmetal alchemist et major …j'aime l'alchimie et il n'y a rien à particulier que je déteste… je maîtrise très bien l'alchimie de base et l’alchimie médicale, je travaille également sûr d'autres souche de l'alchimie … j'ai aussi toutes les compétences de base en combat et en tire » fini edward sous les yeux ébahis de Mustang. 

Et heureusement pour lui, Mustang était trop intéressé par son alchimie médicale pour demander quelle étaient les autres alchimies qu'il travaillait… car s'il avait demandé Edward aurait été obliger de répondre… il aurait été obligé de lui dire qu'il connaissait l’alchimie de flamme et d’après les rumeurs l'homme était vraiment fier de son alchimie et était rentré dans une colère noire quand l’armée avait suggéré qu'il prenne un disciple…que quelqu’un d'autre apprenne l’alchimie des flammes ... et Edward ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de le cacher, d’éviter que son Supérieur ne le déteste… peut-être qu’il aimait l’idée de travailler avec une équipe qui ne lui cherche pas de problème ?

De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d’utiliser son alchimie des flammes pour cette mission… et s'il devait le faire , il le ferait , il n’allais pas risquer sa vie pour leurs cacher ... Et puis il ne leur avait pas vraiment menti… il travaillait toujours sur la maîtrise des flammes .

« l’alchimie médicale ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… » dit finalement Mustang impressionné ce qui attira l’attention de Maes et de hawkeye … si Mustang était impressionné c’est que ça devait être quelque chose d'aussi complexe que son alchimie des flammes… peut-être même plus …

Et Edward ne voyait pas de mal à leurs expliqué un peu plus sur l’alchimie, de toute façon ce n’était pas comme si on pouvait apprendre une alchimie aussi complexe seulement avec une explication rapide et ça leur prouverait son utilité… peut-être même qu'avec eux il pourrait plus utiliser son alchimie médicale même s'il devrait toujours aller au front …

« oui c'est normal… l’alchimie à amestris s'est développé autour de la création et des éléments… ont à surtout travailler à concevoir des alchimies utilisables dans notre vie quotidienne et pour se défendre … c'est à Xing que l'alchimie médicale a été créé , là-bas ils ont développé l’alchimie pour qu'elle guérisse…ils ont autant de branches d'alchimie que nous, mais là-bas chaque alchemist a une spécialité dans la médecine alchimique… c'est mon sensei qui me la apprit pour que je puisse faire les premiers soins... Après ça j'ai continué à m’entraîner afin de pouvoir soigner des choses plus graves… » termina d’expliquer Edward sans préciser qu'il avait appris plus fort l’alchimie médicale pour Alphonse .

Edward pouvait voir un point en commun qu’il avais avec Mustang, leurs intérêts pour l’alchimie, mustang avait écouté son explication comme un croyant écoute la messe … alors quand Mustang lui demanda comment ça fonctionnait Edward ne put s’empêcher de l’expliquer …

« pour que ça fonctionne il faut avoir une très bonne connaissance du corps , soigner une maladie ou une blessure est différent … pour ma part je me spécialise plus sur les blessures, ma connaissance du corps et ma maîtrise de l’alchimie médicale me permettant de soigner même les blessures les plus graves… » et en disant ça il montra clairement son bras automail ce qui fit grimacer chacun d'eux mais les impressionna en même temps.

Edward continua « je peux malgré tout m’occuper des quelques maladies et des infections bénigne mais c'est tellement varié et spécifique pour chaque maladie que j’ai préférée soigner les blessures… le principe de l’alchimie médicale que j’utilise et simple, l’accélération de la guérison naturelle, ça laisse en général la personne qui est soignée très fatiguée mais j'ai créé une nouvelle version de l’alchimie que mon sensei m’a apprise pour puiser sur mes propres ressources pour soigner les gens … comme ça la personne soignée n'a pas plus de fatigue qu'elle n'en avait déjà… c'est plus pratique comme ça surtout que je peux contrecarrer cette fatigue en mangeant plus … »

Maes et hawkeye qui ne comprenait pas l’alchimie pouvaient comprendre cette simple explication et était impressionné… si l’enfant était capable de se gérer seul sur le champ de bataille il serait loin d’être un poids mort … il serait même une de leurs cartes maîtresses, il aurait une chance de survivre à n’importe quelle mission avec lui … une chance supplémentaire du moins … le champs de bataille est un endroit dangereux après tout , avoir un médecin avec soit est une aubaines alors un alchimiste spécialisé dans la médecine ? C’est presque de la triche , pas qu’ils allaient se plaindre !

Mais contrairement à Mustang , ils n’étaient pas alchemist… ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre les implications de ce qu'Edward disait , comprendre à quel point s’était impressionnant… et en regardant Edward assis sur une chaise où il ne touchait même pas le sol, devant la grande carte qu’il avait utilisée pour lui montrer qu'elle était les endroits où il allait devoir détruire des bâtiments …il pouvait voir ce que le garçon faisait là… jamais l’armée n’allais laisser passer un tel génie… pas juste a cause de son âge… et s'il l'avait confié à lui, un alchemist reconnu c’était pour qu'il est moins de chance de mourir… jamais au cours des mois plusieurs alchemists avaient été rassemblés ensemble… ce n’était pas vraiment utile… 

Un alchemist seul faisait bien assez de dégât pour que l’armée éprouve le besoin de les rassemblés, d’autant plus qu’il n’était pas vraiment nombreux...

Mustang pourrait décider de ne pas le croire mais à quoi ça servirait de mentir . 

Et fullmetal n'avait pas l'air d’être le genre d’enfants à mentir … la chose qu’edward avais dit qui avait tant impressionné mustang était le fait qu'il avait clairement dit qu'il avait modifié une alchimie déjà extrêmement complexe… et peut-être que quelque part à Xing ça existait déjà mais le faite était que l’enfant l'avait fait seul… il avait appris à un jeune âge une alchimie complexe grâce à un sensei puis avait modifié l’alchimie qu'il connaissait pour parer à un défaut qu'elle avait … et il l’avait fait seul ?!

Avant que la pièce ne reste plongée dans ce silence admiratif, Hawkeye se replaça devant la carte qui était au fond de la pièce et reprit la parole « d’accord, avec ce que tu nous as dit nous allons réarranger le plan de la mission …pour chaque zone de la mission que l’on va devoir traiter il faudra toujours faire ta part du boulot en escortent le lieutenant-colonel afin qu'il utilise son alchimie de flamme mais tu t’occuperas également des blessés… ont prendra cependant plus de temps de repos si tu t’épuises en soignant des gens et on augmentera le nombre de rations que l'on va emmener… c'est bon pour vous majors Elric ? » fini hawkeye en s’adresse à Edward.

Edward était un peu surpris du manque de dédain d'Hawkeye quand elle a prononcé son titre mais il ne laissait rien paraître , bien qu'il était heureux de travailler avec des gens professionnellement . Il a juste répondu que ça lui allait …Il était vraiment satisfait de sa nouvelle équipe pour le moment, vraiment il n'avait rien a redire …Rien jusqu’à maintenant…

Mustang l'avait regarder sérieusement et avait réfléchi quelques instants avant de lui dire ce qu'il voulait dire, de lui demander la raison de sa venue dans l’armée … la question ne l'avait pas surpris mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y répondre… et il pourrait refuser… c’était sa vie privée après tout mais quelque chose lui disait que ne pas y répondre compromettrait leur travail d'équipe… compromettrait leur vie tous ensemble…

Et Mustang n’était pas le seul à le regarder sérieusement… et même s'il ne connaissait pas assez hawkeye pour lire son expression professionnelle facilement il pouvait voir quelle appréhendait la réponse… Hughe n'avait pas l'air mieux mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d’espoir et Edward ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi… il ne se connaissait que depuis hier … que ce que ça pouvait leur faire ?

Soupirant il décida de leurs expliqué pourquoi il était rentré dans l’armée sans trop rentrer dans les détails mais il n'allait pas se gêner pour leur faire part du manque de professionnalisme de cette question « je vais vous répondre mais je tiens à préciser que ce sera la dernière fois que je répondrais à une question aussi personnelle et je vous demanderai de ne plus me poser ce genre de question… » commença Edward en leur laissant quelques secondes pour comprendre à quel point il était sérieux mais repris vite, un regard lointain dans ces yeux face au mauvais souvenir… « quand j'avais 7 ans mon petit frère d’un an mon cadet est tombé malade, très très malade… il avait la même maladie qui avait tué notre mère quand j'avais 5 ans … grâce à l’alchimie médicale j'ai réussi à lui sauver la vie mais … »

Edward s’arrêta, avalant la boule dans sa gorge … racontera son passé était plus dur que prévu... surtout à des inconnus mais il ressentait le besoin de leurs expliqué … il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient besoin d’entendre ça pour avoir confiance en lui et pour quelqu’un d'autre il ne l'aurait pas fait mais ce groupe avait été ce qu'il avait voulu depuis qu'il était rentré dans l’armée…il pourrait faire un effort pour ça… au moins il était resté attentif et ne l'avait pas interrompu… où ne l'avait pas poussé quand il c’était arrêter, en fait il le regardait chacun avec des degrés différents d’inquiétude… il semblait qu'il avait laissé transparaître un peu son angoisse… mince …

Inspirant profondément il reprit en remettant soigneusement son expression illisible ce qui inquiéta plus les adultes dans la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive… « sa lui a sauvé la vie mais il était resté faible… et il a eu besoin de médicaments hors de prix… ma tante ne pouvais pas payer autant…

alors j'ai travaillé autant que j'ai pu, a à traverser une grande période de difficulté financière mais au moment où tous commençaient à aller mieux ma tante est tombée malade… elle avait trop forcé, avait trop travaillé pour pouvoir soigner mon frère et garder l’entreprise… elle c’est surmené au point ou si elle continuait comme ça elle allait forcément en mourir… »

Et toute au long du récit l’équipe pouvait voir ou l’histoire allait … Avant même qu'Edward n'est fini , ils avaient compris la raison qui avait poussé l’enfant à rejoindre cette guerre …

«À force de travailler j'avais enfin fini par avoir assez pour gérer les besoins de mon frère… mais je travaillais vraiment beaucoup et j’étais déjà plus ou moins au maximum de ce que je pouvais gagner à moi tout seul … si je voulais empêcher ma tante de se surmener et continuer à soigner mon frère il fallait que je puisse légalement travailler…c’est comme ça que j'ai fini par venir voir l’armée… j'ai réussi l’examen et ont ma proposé un très bon contrat mais on m'a également dit que je devrais partir à la guerre … j'ai eu le choix de dire non mais j'ai accepté, je ne pouvais pas refuser quand je savais que je ne tiendrais pas le coup moi-même en me surmenant… et si je disais non, ma tante aurait perdu son entreprise… » termina finalement Edward avant de demander à pouvoir disposer…sa journée était finie … il voulait juste partir dans sa tente pour le peu de temps qu’il pouvait avoir seul et heureusement Mustang lui accorda … 

Alors Edward se dépêcha de quitter la tente qui servait de bureau à son équipe… il n’appréciait pas la pitié qu'il recevait en vague d'eux …

\-----------------------------------

« vous voyez, je vous l’avais dit, il ne semblait pas être le genre de gamin à aimer tuer ! » dit Hughes à ses compagnons et ami....

Mustang roula des yeux à cela, son ami était trop doux, devant un enfant il ne pouvait pas se méfier… l’enfant qui allait naître avait de la chance d'avoir un père comme lui . « je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était comme ça, j'ai juste dit qu'il pouvait l’être et qu’il y avait de grande chance que ce soit le cas » termina Mustang s'en sourcillé devant le regard de son ami .

Mais heureusement pour eux, il y avait hawkeye dans la tente… et elle n’allait pas laisser les deux homme partir dans un débat inutile… « de toute façon maintenant on connaît la raison de sa venue dans l’armée donc il n'y a pas lieu de débattre davantage là-dessus… » et elle était contente de voir un frisson traversé leurs corps à la menace non dite, ne vous disputez pas pour rien ou …

Maes qui a clairement compris le message , changea rapidement de sujet dit à ses amis avec une expression déprimée sa principale préoccupations « je comprends pourquoi il a rejoint l’armée… mais je ne trouve pas sa juste pour lui … c'est un enfant, bon sang ! Il ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ce genre de chose … depuis qu’il a 7 ans il a dû arrêter d’être un enfant… Il ne devrait pas raconter ça avec une telle expression... » 

Et Mustang était d’accord… il n’était pas un homme vraiment doux, il n’était pas comme son ami, face a un enfant il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il était au moins d’accord qu'un enfant devrait pouvoir vivre une vie douce, calme …une vie ou il pouvais dépendre des adultes . Même lui qui était orphelin avait été élevé dans une grande famille qui avait pris soin de lui et combien même il avait passé son adolescence à apprendre l’alchimie, il était un adolescent à ce moment-là et ça avait été son choix…

L’ambiance dans la pièce était devenue morose, leurs équipes étaient une grande famille et combien même il ne connaissait pas vraiment l’enfant ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter… après tout, Edward était un bon gamin ….

« au moins il a l'air toujours capable de ressentir des choses… » commença hawkeye et elle avait raison dans sa remarque… chacun d'eux avait vu les regards briser de beaucoup d'autres soldats… des adultes pas préparés au massacre qui avait lieu… il n'aurait pas été étonnant que ça eût brisé Edward au point où ce ne serait pas réparable… et il savait qu'une partie de lui avait été brisé tout comme eux …au moins il avait vu autre chose que l’indifférence dans le visage du garçon… peu importe que ce soit un mélange de tristesse, de nostalgie et d’angoisse… au moins c’était quelque chose … 

« j’espère pouvoir le faire renvoyer de cette guerre … » et Mustang se dépêcha de poursuivre sous le regard indigné de Maes, Riza avait l'air de comprendre sa penser … ils étaient encore et toujours dans la même longueur d'onde …« ne le prend pas comme ça… ce que je veux dire c'est que s'il n'est pas Capable dans les missions et que je peux le prouver, le généralissime ne risquera pas un atout pareil sachant qu'il a déjà autant d’alchimiste au front… mais si le gamin est aussi bon que les rumeurs le prétendent, ce que je ne doute pas, le renvoyer risque d’être impossible … » soupira Mustang en terminant son explication…

Et mentir n’était même pas envisageable… leurs carrières seraient en jeu, pire encore il pourrait être suspecté de trahison… 

Chacun d’eux espérait que les choses iraient pour le mieux…

Et Mustang espérait qu'un jour Edward leur ferait assez confiance pour leurs expliqués tout dans son intégralité…ils avaient tous vu qu'il manquait des choses dans l’histoire mais il n’avait pas poussé, ils lui avaient demandé pour savoir quel genre de personne il était après tout… ça réponse actuelle suffisaient amplement pour cela .

Et Mustang voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé au bras et à la jambe… l'enfant pouvait visiblement utiliser l’alchimie médicale quand il avait perdu les membres et s'il avait bien suivi l’histoire c’était quand il avait 7 ans …

Qu’est-ce qui était arrivé à un enfant de 7 ans pour qu'il perdre une jambe et un bras ? Il espérait un jour en connaître la raison mais se n’était pas vraiment le moment de lui demander...

Ils décidèrent finalement de tous se séparer et lui et Maes repartie en direction de leurs tentes après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Riza…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ça ne faisait qu'une nuit qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se blottir contre Bob et il profitait déjà d'un moment seul pour câliner son chat en peluche ... c'est à c'est moment là qu'il se sentait complètement puéril....

Mais bon, c'était la peluche que son frère lui avait fabriquée... son seul confort qu'il avait eu dans cette guerre hostile alors il était là, assis devant sa valise, ses affaires pour prendre ça douche poser à côté de lui ....

Il était initialement venu pour ça mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un petit temps avec Bob ... il avait vraiment essayé de résister... détournez les yeux de sa malle, ne pas penser aux faux fonds qu'il avait créés pour cacher sa peluche ...

Mais le voilà assis par terre en train de perdre du temps précieux à faire un câlin à une peluche... et le pire était qu'il en profitait complètement.

À ce stade il était devenu complètement dépendant de son chat en peluche... c'était limite inquiétant. une nuit sans et il ressentait le besoin de compenser maintenant malgré le risque d'être pris en flagrant délit...

Mais malgré tout il sourit en enfonçant son visage contre le tissu doux de son chat ... Alphonse l'avait fait avec le pull de maman... et même si c'était impossible, Edward sentait toujours son odeur ... sa sentait la maison ... la maison lui manquait vraiment...

"On est rentré" dit Hughes en parlant fort et en entrant avec Mustang ce qui fit sursauter Edward poussant rapidement sa peluche dans c'est affaire et en attrapant c'est affaire de douche...

Tournant un visage rougi vers les deux hommes il les étudia rapidement, il n'y avait aucune moquerie... Hughes avait l'air bizarrement joyeux mais Edward avait vite vu que c'était le caractère de l'homme ... Mustang aussi ... mais rien de trop exagéré... et il n'y avait pas de moqueries...

Pas qu'hughe ou même Mustang allait se moquer de lui, les deux hommes avaient clairement vu le gamin la tête enfouie dans sa peluche, retirant rapidement son doudou de son visage comme s'il avait commis le pire crime au monde... ils avaient trouvé triste qu'il ressente le besoin de le cacher et s'ils étaient plus proches chacun d'eux aurait poussé le gamin à se laisser aller.... pas qu'ils pouvaient le faire actuellement, Edward n'avait pas assez confiance en eux ... au moins il avait un objet de confort et il se comportait encore un peu comme un enfant s'était rassurant...

Et si quelqu'un leur avait demandé, ils leur auraient clairement dit à quel point le gamin était mignon ....

Edward de son côté était juste rassuré par le manque de moqueries... C'était bien, sa voulais dire qu'il n'avait pas vu ... il se dépêcha de fermer sa malle en n'oubliant pas de la verrouiller... il ne devait pas oublier de ranger Bob plus tard dans son espace cacher et il devrait faire plus attention...

Edward fit rapidement un signe aux deux hommes avant de dire qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches mais manque de chance pour lui Hughes et Mustang lui avait demander de les attendres ... au moins il avait eu la décence de se dépêcher de rassembler leurs affaires.

Le voyage jusqu'aux douches avait été rapide et silencieux mais là encore les douche n'était pas très loin et Edward essayait de calmer son cœur battant d'avoir presque été pris en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi bébé... 

Une fois arriver dans les douches, Edward constata 2 choses ... d'un malgré la grandeur du camp il n'y avait rien d'autre que des douches collectives. De deux toute les personnes dans les vestiaires avais les yeux braquer sur lui... il soupirant face à ce constat ...

\--------------------------

Edward avait juste voulu prendre une douche tranquille mais quand est-ce qu’il pourrait le faire ? Même dans ce grand camp il n'y avait aucune douche individuelle…

Au moins contrairement à la veille ils ne l'avaient regardé de façons hébétées en voyant son automail, ils avaient grimacé oui mais ce n’était pas de la pitié… c’était plus une réaction ‘’normal " face à un enfant mutilé…

Et Mustang et Hughes lui avaient parlé tous les longs, pendant les vestiaires... pendant les douches ... au moins grâce à eux c'était plus facile pour Edward d'Ignorer les regards indiscrets de curiosité et de dégoût des autres soldats ....

Au moins maintenant Mustang ne le regardait plus avec méfiance et Hughes avait toujours cette tristesse dans le regard qui était si semblable à celle… d'havoc… mais il y avait maintenant autre chose, il y avait un mélange de fierté et de respect…

Gardant pour lui le sourire qui voulait apparaître sur son visage il continua de se doucher en parlant avec Hughe et Mustang…

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de la nouvelle chaleur qui s’installait en lui …Il profita juste du moment de répit qu'il avait actuellement car après ça il aurait une mission…

Après ça il devrait encore tuer des innocents…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ^^ 
> 
> J’ai essayer de donner un coter plus humain a edward , plus enfantins avec bob ^^ surtout qu’il porte un masque d’indifférence presque en permanence ^^' 
> 
> En tout cas j’espère que ça vous a plus ^^ n’hésitez pas a partager vos avis ,positifs comme négatif ;) 
> 
> Aussi j’aimerais vous expliquer pourquoi je n’ai pas poster depuis plus d’un mois ^^ 
> 
> Premièrement... j’ai beaucoup procrastiné ^^' mais bon je me suis jamais cacher du faite que j’avais la flemme de corriger mes chapitre ^^ 
> 
> Deuxième, Word, reverso et mes note ont chacun des problèmes !  
> Word a un problème qui fait que certain chapitre écrit ne peuvent plus être ouvert ... problèmes que j’ai depuis que j’écrit donc j’ai toujours eu le réflexe de transporter mes chapitre écrit et mes chapitre corriger sur mes note ...
> 
> Et maintenant mes note ont un problème ! L’application a eu une mise a jour et maintenant je ne peut plus m'être des chapitre de plus de 3000 mots ... ce qui est assez pénible...
> 
> Et le dernier problème qui est de loin le pire et qui a beaucoup retarder ma correction et mes futurs correction, reverso a fait une mise a jour ... maintenant il corrige maximum 450 caractères a la fois ... ce chapitre en possède plus ou moins 33000 ... ca a été long mais j’ai réussi a me motiver a le faire hier ^^ 
> 
> Aujourd'hui j’ai fait une grosse relecture car reverso a modifié certain nom et aussi car certaine phrase n’avais pas trop de sens ^^  
> J’espère que mon texte est au moins un minimum agréable à lire ... mais je suis vraiment nul en orthographe et je fait de mon mieux alors j’espère que vous serez indulgent ^^ 
> 
> A plus tard ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ;) 
> 
> J’ai corrigé ce chapitre il y a quelque jours mais j’avais la flemme de le poster ^^'   
> On ne croirait pas comme ça mais c’est long a poster ^^ , c’est a se moment la que je sépare correctement chaque paragraphe, que je relis une dernière fois ect ^^   
> Bref j’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^   
> Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de 1 chapitres par mois ^^

L’équipe de soldats qui devait venir en mission avec eux venaient de venir à la réunion stratégique pour leurs missions… 

La réunion s'était déroulée dans leurs tentes qui leur servaient de bureau et même si a 14 il était à l'étroit, la salle avait été agencer de manière à ce que lui , Mustang et Hughes soient placer sur le côté droit le long de la tente pour qu’il puisse voir le tableau et les soldats qui serait briefé lors de la réunion.

Il c’était attendu à une longue réunion ennuyeuse mais à la vue d'un des soldats sa journée s'était éclaircie .

Mustang et Hughes avaient dû voir son changement d’humeur car les deux hommes l'avaient regardé du coin de l’œil tout au long de la réunion mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être joyeux et la seule réelle raison qu'il le poussait à rester aussi stoïque que possible était les 9 inconnus dans la pièce. 

Mais vraiment , pour la première fois depuis longtemps Edward devait non pas se retenir de pleurer mais se retenir de sourire !

Alors quand la réunion se termina enfin et que les soldats quittaient la tente, il était heureux de constater qu’havoc était resté derrière, attendant clairement pour lui parler et Edward était soulagé que leur séparation compliquée n’avait pas brisé leurs amitiés… leurs camaraderies.

Mustang, Hughes et hawkeyes se contenta se regarder de côté, se questionnant clairement sur qui était le soldat .

Une fois que tous les autres soldats avaient quitté la tente, Edward se leva de sa chaise et s’avança jusqu’à havoc qui lui sourit en lui disant « hey chef, comment ça va ? »

‘mieux maintenant que tu es la’ aurait été sa réponse honnête mais il répondit plutôt « bien et toi ? » et au moins son visage n’était pas tendu, il ne laissait rien paraître mais il était visiblement à l'aise .

Mais personne ne pourrait lui reprocher, havoc avait été son premier soutien, son premier ami … la première personne qui malgré la différence d’âge l’avait traité comme un camarade…et Edward n’avait pas été assez reconnaissant à l’époque mais être séparé de lui et vivre plus d'un mois avec des gens qui le haïssent en étant complètement seul était différents…

«je vais bien , figure-toi que j'ai déjà été promu, je suis adjudant ! » répondit fièrement havoc en lui montrant son uniforme d’adjudant mais son sourire partie vite quand il continua « j’aimerais rester plus longtemps parler avec toi mais je dois m’occuper de certains documents avant le début de la mission… mais si on à l’occasion on mangera ensemble »

Et Edward était vraiment impressionné… avoir une promotion si tôt après être rentré dans l’armée n'était dû jamais vu et il aimerait en parler avec l’homme mais ne voulait pas lui faire perdre du temps et lui aussi devait faire des papiers avec son équipe donc il esquissa simplement et lui dit qu'il avais hâte de manger ensemble.

Quand havoc était partie avec un signe de main et une salutation professionnelle à ses supérieurs le reste du groupe qui était resté en retrait les quelques minutes de retrouvailles le regarda de manière interrogative alors il expliqua simplement « ont été dans le même camp d’entraînement… »Hughes souris et dit « il a l'air d’être un chouette type » Mustang et hawkeyes avaient l'air de penser la même chose …

Et Edward se parmi de sourire pour la première fois devant eux ce qui les surpris tous « il l'est… » Et c’était amplement suffisant pour que l’équipe approuve havoc… si l'homme avait réussi à se faire aimer d'Edward c’était que c'est un homme bien .

\-----------------‐------------

« tu va bien ? » demanda Hughes pour ce qui devait être la millième fois à Edward qui montra pleinement son irritation à la question.

Soupirant quand il constata que le regard noir ne suffirait pas , il répondit agacer « je vais bien … j'ai déjà fait ce genre de mission ne t’inquiète pas »

Et autant il ne serait pas énervé d'une inquiétude sincère en temps normal, actuellement il n'avait pas la patience, pas quand le soleil tapait tellement qu'il avait presque des brûlures sur c'est port automail et combien même il avait maintenant l’habitude, la douleur était quand même gênante …

Pas au point où il ne pourrait plus marcher en rythme mais au point où ça le laissait moins patient . Au moins il savait rester professionnel…

S’avançant à l’avant du groupe pour s’éloigner de l’inquiétude constante d'Hughes il ignora le mépris et la curiosité des autres soldats pour regarder autour de lui, ishbal était un pays désertique… les villes était séparée par d'immenses déserts et actuellement pour rejoindre leurs premières point il devait parcourir une grande distance dans ce désert étouffant… quelque arbre desséché pouvait être vu mais sinon il n'y avait rien …

La plupart des bâtiments qu'il allait détruire se trouvaient dans des zones où les villes avaient déjà été détruites en grande partie mais qui avaient été utilisée pour de base stratégique par le peuple ishbal, le premier point où il allait actuellement en faisait partie et si tout se passe bien il y serait d'ici peu....

Continuant d’avancer avec le reste des soldats et hawkeyes qui donnaient le pas à l’avant Edward ignoraient la conversation qui avait lieu plus loin derrière entre havoc, Mustang et Hughes .

« alors il a toujours été comme ça ? » demanda Mustang étonné à havoc qui secoua la tête avant de s’expliquer « oui et non … » continuant son explication face au visage curieux des deux hommes havoc soupira « c'est assez compliqué… quand je l'ai rencontré il essayait visiblement de cacher au mieux c'est sentiment et il avais raison étant donné que personne dans le camp ne l’acceptait…petit à petit c'est devenu plus naturel pour lui de mettre un masque pour cacher ses sentiments mais c'est devenu plus après sa première mission... tuer autant de gens avec un coup d'alchimie … sa la forcément brisée… » termina havoc et un silence contemplatif fût sa seule réponse.

Hughes se racla la gorge pour gagner l’attention d’havoc et de Mustang avant de demander un peu gêné « et c'est capacité en mission ? » en tant que personne qui travaillait dans les renseignements il n'avait pas pu s’empêcher de demander à havoc qui avait déjà travaillé avec Edward et il était gêné de le faire car ça pourrait être perçu comme un manque de confiance aux dires de l’enfant mais que pouvait-il faire d’autre que de demander…

les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Edward n’étaient pas à prendre à la légère…

Mais havoc ne l'avait pas mal pris et comprenait sa préoccupation alors il répondit toujours en soupirant « elle son plus que bonne … il n'a pas autant de force physique qu'un adulte mais il peut compenser avec ses automail et même sans ça il avait assez de force pour pouvoir porter le sac de 20 kilos lors des entraînements… »

Et avant qu'il puisse poursuivre Hughes le coupa « il faisait les mêmes entraînements que vous ?! » demanda l'homme complètement surpris. 

Et havoc le comprenait complètement, esquissant solennellement havoc continua « oui le général de brigade smithen avait une dent contre Edward .... Edward avait beaucoup de mal au début, il n’arrivait pas à suivre le rythme à cause du sac mais jamais il n'a arrêté de courir et à la fin du camp il arrivait à rester en tête tout le long de l’entraînement ! »

Satisfait de voir les regards impressionnés de Mustang et d'Hugues il continua son récit « en tout cas grâce à l’entraînement infernal du camp sa force et son endurance est devenue l'un de ses plus grands atouts… il savait également bien se battre dès le début du camp et il s'est aussi profité de sa petite taille et de son agilité naturelle… »

Soupirant pour la millième fois dans cette conversation il poursuivit dans la partie la plus désagréable selon lui « lors de la première mission, j'ai constaté qu'il était plus à l'aise à l’arme blanche ou avec son automail transmuter mais il n’hésite pas à utiliser son arme… le gamin est très polyvalent…après concernant son alchimie, il a détruit un bâtiment en une attaque… » fini enfin havoc avec un dernier soupir…

À côté de lui Mustang et Hughes digéraient les informations, ça faisait beaucoup à prendre d'un coup …

\------------------------

Le groupe pouvait voir au loin le point X, la première zone dont il devait s’occuper était un petit camp installé dans une ville en ruine … le nombre d’installations n’était pas nombreux mais il ne pouvait pas se fier à ça… c'est pour ça qu'une petite partie des éclaireurs dont Hughes était partie chercher des informations pendant qu'il attendait un peu plus loin dans ce qui devait être autrefois une place de marché prospère.

L’attente, c'était fait dans un silence de mort , personne ne voulait s’échanger des plaisanteries… hawkeyes était dans un bâtiment en tant que sniper, Mustang avait c'est gant, havoc et l'autre soldat étaient à l’affût… lui-même l'était … il était tout en mission et ici le moindre relâchement pouvait tous les faire tuer.

S’entend l’approche de personne, ils se tendirent tous retenant leurs respirations et préparent leurs armes mais ils virent leurs éclaireurs arriver en trottinant vers eux … le visage de Hughes tendu...

« ils sont plus nombreux que prévu… » commença Hughes complètement essoufflé, reprenant rapidement sa respiration il continua le dos droit, son attitude joviale complètement remplacée par son attitude professionnelle « on a pu constater que le camp était un camp de la résistance ennemi… nous n’avons vu aucun civil parmi eux mais ils sont répartis dans les quatre bâtiments entourant les tentes …

d’ailleurs elles n’ont pas l’air d’être là pour être des habitations… Que fait-on ? » termina Hughes vers Mustang qui était le chef de l’expédition.

« le but de la mission est de détruire les zones que l'on nous a données et de tuer à vue , pas de récolter des informations mais on ne peut pas non plus ne pas essayer d’avoir des informations ou on va nous le reprocher …Il faut qu'on change le plan… rassemblons-nous ! » dit Mustang à Hughes avant de se tourner vers le bâtiment où étaient poster hawkeyes et lui faire un signe pour qu'elle revienne qu'elle intercepta rapidement avant de partir vers eux .

c'est quelques minutes après qu'elle arriva vers eux , même pas essoufflé de la longue descente du grand bâtiment, attendant calmement le rapport d’Hugues qui lui fit les topos rapidement de la situation… son visage se plissa en se tournant vers son Supérieur « très bien… que faisons-nous ? Si vous voulez mon avis il serait plus sage de suivre le plan, ils sont en avantage en matière de nombre mais ils sont aussi très bien installés ” fini hawkeyes préoccupé. 

Soupirant Mustang s’expliqua « je sais bien mais si on n’essaye pas ou que l'on n'a aucune raison valable de ne pas tenter, tu sais bien qu'on va nous le reprocher… » et ils savaient tous que c’était vrai, l’armée voulait des résultats, des bons résultats et il pouvait reprocher de ne pas prendre l’initiative…

Décidant de prendre part à la petite réunion au lieu de juste regarder, Edward proposa une idée qui avait souvent fonctionné pour lui quand il devait s’occuper de cas similaires « j'ai peut-être une idée… » et il ne se laissa pas intimider par les trois visages surpris qui le regardaient, son équipe avait visiblement oublié qu'il était là, soupirant il continua, au moins il avait leurs attentions «j’ai déjà vécu une situation similaire… le plan qu'on avait mis en place à l’époque avait été d’attirer une partie du camp vers un autre lieu …de créer une situation où leur avantage géographique va devenir le nôtre, c'est nous qui allons les guider vers certains point et quand il sera là une partie des équipes sera là pour s’occuper d'eux en embuscade… pendant ce temps je m’occuperai de la zone des tentes où il y aura moins de monde »

Et Edward pouvait voir la compréhension dans le regard de ses compagnons mais aussi un refus presque catégorique à l’idée de le laisser faire ce part seul alors il continua « pour que le plan fonctionne il faut respecter certaines conditions qu'on se sépare en deux équipes, une qui fait venir le plus de personnes possible vers un point défini et une qui se charge du camp ... et ça ne peut être que moi, il faut soit beaucoup de personnes pour ça ou une personne assez forte et ça ne peut pas être Mustang car on ne veut pas incendier les tentes … l’autre condition importante et qu'il me faut quelqu’un qui s’occupe des attaques à longue distance… »

Laissant encore une fois quelques secondes pour qu'ils visualisent tous le plan Edward continua « Mustang de votre côté devrez-vous occuper rapidement des ennemis qui ont été attirés par les autres soldats de façon à ce qu'ils ne reviennent pas vers moi … il faut essayer d'en attirer le plus possible pour le reste je peux facilement m'en charger… »

termina Edward, en sachant que s'ils voulaient vraiment avoir ce qu'il y avait dans les tentes il faudrait accepter son plan … il avait des failles mais c’était le mieux qu'il avait …

Et Mustang le savait car il demanda sérieusement « et tu penses réussir ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà fait dans des conditions moins avantageuses… je peux le gérer peu importent les imprévus qu'il y aura » répondit sincèrement Edward, et des imprévus il ç'avait qu'il allait en avoir c'est toujours comme ça.

Mais Hughes n'avait pas l'air d’apprécier l’idée de l’envoyer seul vers le camp ennemi et il ne se gêna pas pour le dire « quoi !? Tu ne vas pas accepter ça . C'est beaucoup trop risqué… » mais il fut coupé par hawkeyes qui lui répondit amèrement comme si elle voulait être d’accord avec lui « lieutenant Hughes, c'est au lieutenant-colonel de prendre la décision…de plus nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de laisser quelque chose de dangereux prêt du campement… même ne pas savoir est trop risqué et vous le savez… rester professionnel je vous pris… » et quand elle commençait à parler comme ça, c'est que ça la touchait réellement…

« tout de même… » commença Hughes avant de se résigner dans un long soupir… il n'allait pas pouvoir gagner se débat… pas quand il aurait accepté si ça n'avait pas été envoyé un enfant … mais Edward était dans l’armée qu'il le veuille ou non …

Mustang semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion car il esquissa solennellement, bien qu’étant plus que dépité de dire oui et expliqua précisément le rôle de chacun … le groupe de soldats comprenant havoc et Hughes allait se charger d'attirer le plus de personnes possible vers une zone de la ville plus à l'est … pendant ce temps hawkeyes qui se sera positionné au préalable dans un haut immeuble assistera Edward qui devra nettoyer la zone …

Le plan était certes au mieux vague mais l’idée si elle était bien réalisée était plus que bien … le point le plus important était de faire venir le plus de personnes dans la zone où Mustang les attendrait car en un claquement de doigt il pourrait s’occuper d'eux avaient de partir tous en direction de là où était Edward pour l'assister au mieux s'il pouvait le rejoindre à temps.

C'est avec cette idée en-tête qui commença tous à mettre en place le plan et quand toutes les préparations ont été faite chacun attendues dans la zone où il devait attendre le début de l’opération…

\------------------------------------------

Edward était caché près du campement qu'il allait bientôt devoir attaquer, il était au pied d'un immeuble où était installé hawkeyes qui allait l’assister pour cette mission… son cœur palpitait et ces main était en sueur… rien d’anormal avant une mission mais il devait se calmer alors il poussa son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal et se plongea dans son état secondaire qu'il était en mission …

Laissant son esprit dans un coton, s’empêche de ressentir tous sentiments qui le feraient hésiter lors de la mission … retirant tout c'est apriori à l’idée de tuer, de cette façon il pouvait tuer sans jamais reculé, sans jamais rien ressentir… il aurait tout le temps de se sentir mal après l’opération… après la mission…

La mission venait d’ailleurs toute juste de commencer, il devait se tenir près, il pouvait entendre l'agitation, le groupe d’éclaireurs avait été repérer et après avoir bien provoqué les ishbal en leurs tirants dessus dans plusieurs directions, ils partirent tous aussi vite que possible… bientôt suivi d'un grand groupe d'ishbal … c’était bien, pas aussi bien qu'il l'a espéré mais le résultat était satisfaisant…

Attendant quelque seconde où le groupe s’éloigne suffisamment Edward se précipita vers le camp son arme à la main , pour le moment qu'il n'avait personne à porter de ses armes blanches il allait réduire le nombre d’ennemis autant qu'il le pouvait. 

Quelque seconde après c’être précipité il fût vite repéré et beaucoup d’ennemi se rapprocha de lui … les tire fusait vers lui et il s'occupa en priorité de ceux qui avaient une arme, Hawkeyes de son côté avait bien compris qui il fallait tuer en premier et tuais ennemi sur ennemi…

Un ishbal c’était trop rapproché de lui et essayait de lui donner un coup d’arme blanche sur son flanc gauche, Edward esquiva habilement avant de tirer sur deux ishbal qui avaient des armes mais voyant qu'il y avait de plus en plus d’ennemis il jeta son arme et décida de continuer avec son alchimie et à l’arme blanche.

L'homme qu'il avait précédemment esquivé se retourna de nouveau vers lui avec l’attention de le tuer, plusieurs hommes étaient derrière celui qui essayait de le tuer mais aussi toute autour d'Edward , n’importe qui se serais senti acculé...

Et c'est à ce moment la il pouvait sentir l’adrénaline ralentir le temps, il savait instinctivement quoi faire et il pouvait voir quelque homme et femme autour de lui être frénétiquement tué par hawkeyes… elle avait même loupé quelque tir … ah, elle devait penser qu'il n'avait plus la situation en main … si elle savait….

Edward claqua rapidement des mains avant de les poser d'un geste rapide sur le sol, toute aussi rapidement des centaines de pics apparaissent du sol sur une vingtaine de mètres … en quelques secondes les dizaines de personnes qui l’entouraient était empalé… pareil pour tout ce qui était sur cette zone de vingt mètres et s'il n'avait pas étendu les pics plus loin c’était pour ne pas endommager les tentes qui étaient proches de lui .

Toujours dans la bataille il ne perd pas une minute et claque rapidement des mains pour retirer les pics qui étaient apparus et les hommes qui étaient empalés tombèrent tous mort sur le sol... c’est quelques secondes avait laissé le temps a d'autre ishbal d’apparaître et plus aucun d’entre eux n'avait de doute dans les yeux en le combattant... pas pour lui un alchimiste … leurs pires ennemis.

Un homme grand se précipita vers lui, vite suivit de c'est compagnon qui était abattu un par un par hawkeyes, l’homme était rapide et fort et Edward avait du mal à le gérer, il ne lui laissait pas le temps d’utiliser son alchimie ou ne lui laissait aucune occasion de lui porter un coup mortel à l’arme blanche … et hawkeyes ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus pas quand Edward était aussi près....

Plusieurs autres personnes se faufilaient sur lui et il put les esquiver mais il n’avait pas pu esquiver entièrement le coup de poignard que le grand homme devant lui, lui avait infligé, sifflant à la douleur du coup qu'il avait reçu au flanc il s’éloigna rapidement…

Hawkeye continuait toujours de réduire le nombre de personnes qui se rapprochent mais il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à contenir l’afflux très longtemps…pas s'il n’avait pas l’occasion d’utiliser l’alchimie pour les tuer en zone … 

Au moins il avait pu s’éloigner suffisamment pour transmuter son automail en lame et couper profondément un imprudent qui se rapprochait trop mais son repos fut de courte durée car l'homme qui lui posait des problèmes était de nouveau vers lui, les yeux remplis de haine et un sourire aux lèvres « crèvent alchemist ! » dit l’homme en essayant de lui porter un coup fatal mais Edward esquiva au mieux , il eut juste une coupure à la joue et même si elle n’était pas profonde il perdait beaucoup trop de sang…

Avant même que ses ennemis autour de lui ne sont une autre occasion de le tuer, une grande explosion surgit… Mustang devait avoir réussi à regrouper et tuer l'autre groupe … et Edward qui ne c’était pas laisser déconcentrer tapa vite des mains avant de les claquer rapidement contre le sol et lors de c’est quelques secondes de décontraction , Edward avait pu voir l’homme qui lui avait donné temps de mal comprendre ce qu’était l’explosion puis réaliser son erreur… le bruit d’applaudissements l’avait fait regarder Edward dans l’horreur et la précipitation mais c’était trop tard …

Des pics surgirent rapidement du sol et cette fois il avait fait en sorte d’étendre plus loin la zone de pic en évitant la zone des tentes … il devait tuer le plus possible dans cette attaque, il commençait à ressentir la perte de sang mais heureusement pour lui il arrivait à la fin …et les pics qu'il avait laissez-le protégeait un minimum des tires même si en contrepartie il devait se battre au milieu du pic sanglant éventrant des femmes et des hommes …

Il pouvait encore entendre hawkeyes qui tuaient ce qui sortait des bâtiments lui laissant le temps d’activité son alchimie médicale… il aurait préféré éviter mais c’était soit ça soit s’évanouir de la perte de sang …

Le contrecoup était qu'il était littéralement épuisé mais malgré tout il devait continuer… encore quelques minutes de combat et se sera terminé… d’après les informations qu'il avait obtenues d’Hughes, ils étaient près de deux cents … il avait vu un peu moins de cent personnes partir vers le groupe de Mustang et c’était lui-même occupé d'une bonne centaine alors ça devait être la fin …

Et il avait raison … après avoir peiné à s’occuper des derniers qui rester avec l'aide d’Hawkeyes plus personne n’apparaissaient… il aurait voulu pouvoir s’assoir et se reposer mais il ne pouvait pas baisser la garde et l’adrénaline qui pompait encore dans c'est veine ne lui laisserais pas faire de toute façon…

Il marchais péniblement jusqu’aux tentes en prenant bien soin de veiller à ce que personne ne se faufile vers lui .

Alors qu’il s’avançait péniblement en direction des tentes pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l’intérieur… son corps était lourd… il était épuisé, la vue autour de lui n’était pas vraiment agréable… des pics pouvait être vue dans un diamètre de trente mètres… certains pointer vers le ciel d'autre plus sur les côtés… certains étaient vide mais beaucoup étaient sanglants… beaucoup avaient encore des corps empaler entre eux …

Mais le pire était les personnes qui venaient dans sa direction… des ennemis couraient vers lui …

C’était la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de tomber par terre presque inconscient…

Sa dernière pensée était pour Alphonse et sa famille … il aurait dû écrire cette fichue lettre avant de partir pour cette fichue mission …

Il aurait du mais il n’était pas assez courageux … il ne pensait plus le mérité…

Mais la allonger par terre à quelques secondes de mourir il le regrettait … sa vision se noircit rapidement et il tomba inconscient…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?   
> J’espère que oui ;) 
> 
> Je voulais expliquer une partie du chapitre que je trouve confuse ^^' je trouve personnellement que je l’ai assez mal écrite donc je voulais vous l’expliquer ^^ 
> 
> Dans le chapitre quand il arrive au point X , le première endroit qu’il doivent détruire, hughes découvre dans le campement ennemi c’est fameuse tente ^^ 
> 
> A cause d’elle mustang décide de changer l’objectif de la mission qui constitait initialement à tuer c’est ennemi et détruire le camp ... 
> 
> J’ai expliqué la raison dans le chapitre mais j’ai l’impression de l’avoir mal fait alors voici pourquoi ^^ 
> 
> Il y a plusieurs raisons, déjà il ne savent pas se qu’il y a un l’intérieur, des armes , des plan , des ressource ect ... et comme elle sont positionné afin d’être vu par tout les bâtiments qui l’entour , des bâtiments pris par les ishbal, c’est assez suspect, mais si ce n’était que ça Mustang n’aurait sûrement rien changer ... il a changer c’est plan par rapport a l’avis de ses supérieurs, si après enquête il découvre que c’était quelque chose d’important on le lui aurait reprocher ^^' 
> 
> Voilà, j’espère que c’est mieux expliquer ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ;)   
> Vous allez bien ? J’espère que oui ^^   
> J’ai trouver un nouveau correcteur vraiment bien ^^ grâce à lui j’ai remarqué quelque faute que je faisais beaucoup donc je pourrais plus les éviter quand j’écrit ^^   
> Dite moi en commentaire si ce chapitre contient moins de faute que les autre ^^ ( le seul bémol c’est que ce correcteur veut mettre des virgule partout XD)   
> Bref j’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Hughes et son équipe était en place , il ne devait pas se rater, car s'il le faisait, Edward devrait gérer tout un camp avec pour seul assistance hawkeyes et autant il savait à quel point elle était fiable , il savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas tirer trop à proximité du gamin … 

Pas s'il était en plein combat …

Faisant un signe a havoc qui gérais le deuxième groupe, ils lancèrent l’opération, chacun d'eux se mirent en ligne de vu et commencèrent à tirer à vue… 

Toute personne hors du bâtiment ou à proximité des fenêtres fut descendue, c'est lorsque que les ishbal commencèrent à se défendre que le vrai but de l’opération commençât.

Hughes partit vers la gauche tandis qu'havoc allais vers la droite, séparée leurs groupes déjà petits en deux était risqué, mais il était logique que si les ennemis les poursuivaient, ils allaient venir nombreux, c’étaient leurs seuls vrais avantages dans cette guerre après tout… 

Donc se séparer augmentait leurs chances d’attirer le plus de personnes possibles.

Et combien même, c’était risqué, il n'allait pas se plaindre quand tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de fuir… En plus, il avait bien étudié la carte de façon à minimiser les risques donc comparés a Edward ça devrait aller et Hughes voulais faire ça au plus vite… Plus vite il avais fini et plus vite, il pouvait aller aider Edward…

\------------------------------------------------------------------ ligne ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Là ou il était, il ne pouvait pas voir havoc, mais c’était bien ça voulais dire que le plan était suivi… 

Le seul problème était le manque d'ishbal à leurs trousses, il venait tout juste de partir et lui et son groupe avais pris assez d’avance pour être sûr de ne pas être rattrapé et pouvoir vite se protéger des tire en tournant toute en étant sûrs d’être en vue histoire qu'il puisse bien guider leurs ennemis là où il les voulait, mais actuellement, il n'y avait personne ….

Avait-il compris que c’était un piège ? Avait-il suivi le groupe d’havoc seulement ? Où n'avais pas vu où il était parti ?

C'est quand il se demandait s'il devait faire demi-tour pour, soit essayer de les attirer de nouveau ou alors d'aider edward, après tout si le plan avait échoué, il n'allait pas attendre sans rien faire… C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit l’agitation prendre place à la place du silence pesant, il arrivait !

Se tournant vers ces hommes, il parla d'une voix forte « il arrive ! Suivez bien le plan ! »

Satisfait des voix répondant affirmativement en cœur, Hughes se tourna vers leur direction et commença à courir avec ses hommes, les bruits de pas n’étaient pas loin et il ne devait pas être vu les attendants … 

Se serait limite leur criée ” c'est un piège’’.

Et très vite, il pouvait entendre les voix hurler derrière eux… Ils les suivaient ! Le plan fonctionnait !

Et il avait 10 minutes pour arriver dans la grande place où Mustang les attendait, pas une minute de plus, pas une minute de moins, car s'il arrivait trop tôt Mustang, devra s’occuper d’eux avant l’autre groupe et donc ça ferait comprendre au ishbal qui les suivais ou qui suivais havoc que ça avais été un piège... 

Il risquait donc de revenir plus tôt et ce n’était pas le but !

Alors il devait les faire suivre jusque-là et paraître au mieux paniqué… 

Faire comme s'il courait pour s’échapper sans connaître ou il allait et vers la toute fin son groupe et celui d'havoc se rejoindrais…

Tournant précipitamment à droite avec son groupe quand il entendit des coups de feu, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour prendre encore plus d’avance sans pour autant semer l’autre groupe ou les découragés de les suivre… Il fallait un juste-milieu.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset, il constata que 6 minutes étaient passées, c’était bien, il pouvait voir que certains de ses hommes était à bout de souffle… Et il n’était qu’à quelques minutes de là où était la grande place où Mustang les attendait.

Mais actuellement il devait partir en direction de là ou il devait rejoindre havoc, le plan ne fonctionnerait pas entièrement si il n’arrivait pas à arriver en même temps après tout.

Il était proche de toute façon, encore quelques pas et il serait là ou lui et havoc devais se rejoindre… enfin si il arrivait à arriver en même temps , dans le cas contraire, il avait deux autres zones de rencontre ou il devait essayer de se voir même si il devait arriver en retard à Mustangs… 

Après tout, il vaut mieux avoir quelques minutes de retard que d’arriver séparément, car ça pourrait compromettre le plan.

Et il était à quelques secondes de savoir si havoc avais pu arriver ici à temps ou s’il allait devoir essayer de se croiser au deuxième lieu de rencontre, tournant à gauche, il put voir face à lui le groupe d'havoc poursuivi par une trentaine d’ishbal et il espérait en avoir plus… Pas qu’il pouvait vérifier maintenant…

Havoc le regardait soulager et il était sûr d’avoir la même expression, il avait pu se rejoindre dès leurs premiers lieus de rencontre sachant qu'il n’était même pas sur de pouvoirs le faire… 

Mieux encore, il était aussi dans les temps… Il avait juste a aller tout droit et tourner à droite avant de se cacher dans le petit abri que roy avais créé…

Et à quelques secondes, il allait tout faite foiré…. 

Il avais juste eu le temps de rejoindre le groupe d’havoc avant de tourner pour aller droit devant eux qu'il avait trébuché… Alors, oui, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie de la balle qui lui avait méchamment éraflé l’épaule avait joué, mais si havoc ne l'avais pas attrapé, il serait tombé… Pire encore, il s’était tordu la cheville.

Heureusement pour lui havoc n'avais pas eu besoin qu'on lui demande et passa un de ces bras sur son épaule pour le traîner jusqu’à leurs abris et pour le traîner, il le traînait, car il continuait à le faire courir malgré la douleur à sa cheville, pas que Hughes ne comprenait pas, s'il ralentissait, il pourrait sois mourir sois compromettre le plan…

Mais c’était enfin fini… Les ishbal les suivais encore et il pouvait voir Mustang se préparer à tout faire exploser…

Rentrant rapidement dans l’abri, ils se laissèrent tous tomber par terre… Tous complètement essoufflé.

Maintenant, il devait laisser le reste à Mustang.

Mustang de son côté avait commencé à se préparer à claquer ses doigts quand il avait vu Hughes arriver traîner par havoc et saignant clairement au niveau de l’épaule….

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se mettre dans l’abri que les ishbal arrivèrent précipitamment dans la grande place vide, ce à l'avant se tournèrent vers lui et il pouvait voir la compréhension dans le visage de certains… Il était assez connu donc ils comprirent vite le piège…

Mais c’était fini, le groupe était entièrement dans la zone qu'il allait exploser, et même si quelques-uns survivaient, il aurait juste à claquer une nouvelle fois des doigts… 

En quelques secondes, quand la compréhension passa dans les visages des ishbal, ils n’avaient même pas le temps de se retourner.

Un claquement de doigts…

Et des cris d’agonie résonnèrent pendant quelques secondes dans la place… 

Très vite remplacé par une odeur de chair brûlée et un monticule de corps brûlé…

Mais il n’avait pas le temps de prêter plus attention à ce qu'il avait fait, il partit vite en direction de l’abri pour vérifier ses amis et collègues… 

Rentrant à son tour, il fut accueilli par une arme par un des soldats qui baissa rapidement l’arme quand il vu que c’était lui.

Mustang tourna vite son attention vers Hughes qui était en train d’avoir les premiers soins par un de leur soldat.

« Hughes, tu vas bien ? » Demanda calmement Mustang et contrairement aux apparences, il était vraiment inquiet, mais il était à l’armée, la faiblesse n’était pas vraiment permis… 

Pas en mission, c’était quelque chose qu'il pouvait montrer seulement fasse à ses amis… pas à de simples soldats et puis il avait bien vu qu'il était encore capable de marcher , sa suffisait pour le moment a le rassurer un minimum.

Hughes grimaça quand le soldat serra le bandage, mais lui sourit tout de même « je vais bien , juste une balle qui m'a éraflé il y a quelques minutes … La blessure est un peu profonde par contre, mais pour le moment, un bandage va faire l’affaire… Le plus embêtant, c’est ma cheville… » Termina maes en lui montrant sa cheville, sa chaussure avais été enlevée et sa chaussette baissée suffisamment pour montrer sa cheville enflée… Elle était au moins foulée… Peut-être même fracturée.

Soupirant, il donna, c'est directive « très bien, hughes tu restes ici avec ton groupe, vous partirez vers nous ou vers le camp selon le signal que vous voyez… Sinon vous attendez ici qu'on revienne vous chercher. Havoc tu viens avec ton groupe, on va aller aider fullmetal ! Pas d’objection ? » Termina Mustang en regardant chacun d’eux et il pouvait voir que maes voulais venir, mais il savait qu'il allait gêner alors il ne dit rien, les autres esquissa simplement.

Avec un dernier signe de tête avec son ami, il partit en direction du camp ennemi, mais cette fois, il utiliserait le passage direct alors il y serait en quelques minutes…

Il espérait que fullmetal avais pu gérer… Et qu'il pourrait soigner Hughes.

\------‐--------------------------------------------------------ligne-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé sur les lieux, il avait été à moitié surpris…

C’était le résultat d'un combat avec un alchimiste, lui-même tuait en quantité similaire, mais il y avait une grande différence…

L’alchimie de flamme laissait une odeur de brûlé derrière elle, l’odeur de chair brûlée, de cheveux brûlés ou de peu importe quoi qui avaient été brûlée au passage…

Pas ça… Pas l’odeur omniprésente de sang et combien même, il ne pouvait pas s’habituer à l’odeur de chair brûlée, il avait bien du si faire un minimum… Et même s'il avait aussi traversé des lieux de bataille, il n’arrivait pas à ne pas se sentir mal devant ça…

Des pics sortaient du sol dans toutes les directions, tous différents, long, épais, fin, se divisant en deux et allant dans tous les sens… 

Leurs similitudes ? Une multitude d'hommes et de femmes y était empalée…

Le sol autour des pics était sanglant et parsemé des corps qui s’était fait empaler sur des extrémités…

Mais il y avait aussi des corps parsemés par si par la plus loin des pics…

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les soldats paniqués… Havoc lui était étrangement calme, mais s'il avait déjà travaillé avec Edward, il devait y être préparé…

Tout ce qui s’était passé ici était fini… Et il se demanda où était passer fullmetal, quelques minutes plus tard, il l’aperçut enfin… Couvert de sang… Chancelant vers les tentes…

Merde…

Lui et havoc, aussitôt suivis des autres soldats se précipitèrent vers fullmetal, mais c’était trop tard, il n'avait pas pu l’atteindre avant qu'il tombe…

Havoc arriva en premier, beaucoup plus rapide que lui et si Mustang n’était pas préoccupé par edward il se serait demandé comme quelqu’un qui fume comme un pompier pouvais être aussi rapide…

S’asseyant à côté d’Edward, il regarda havoc le tourner et ils cherchèrent des blessures. Sa joue saignait, mais pas suffisamment pour justifier de perdre connaissance…

Havoc pressa rapidement ses doigts dans le cou du gamin et le soulagement qui traversa instantanément le visage d’havoc était une indication claire qu'il sentait un pouls, c'est bien, mais ça n’expliquais pas son inconscience et le faite qu'il n'y a aucune blessure visible qui justifie le teint pâle de l’enfant était inquiètent…

Une blessure interne ?

Mustang chercha du regard toute indice qu'il pouvait avoir et il vu la partie de l’uniforme du gamin déchiré et sanglant… Et autant il aurait dû le voir avant, il savait qu’avec l’enfant couvert de sang, c’était passé inaperçu.

Tirant sur l’uniforme pour révéler le flanc gauche du gamin il vu la raison de pourquoi il n'avait vu aucune blessure visible… La blessure était presque entièrement cicatrisée, quelque croûte était là, mais sinon, c’était une cicatrice rouge et ça ne pouvais pas être ancien, ça correspondait trop avec l’entaille sur l’uniforme…

Mustang était loin d’être bête… Le gamin, c’était soigner avant de s'évanouir, car il avait dû perdre trop de sang, mais il espérait qu'il avait pu se soigner avant qu'il n'en perdre trop... Il était trop loin du camp et n'avait rien pour faire une transfusion de sang…

Cependant, il allait vite avoir la réponse de ce qui s’était passer, hawkeyes courrait précipitamment vers eux.

Elle arriva devant eux, le visage inquiet, demandant complètement essoufflé « il va bien ? »

« Oui, mais il a l’air d’avoir perdu beaucoup de sang… Que c’est-il passer ? » Demanda Mustang sérieusement et havoc la regardait toute aussi sérieusement… Vraiment inquiet pour Edward.

Mais riza ne savais pas comment expliquer ça… Elle savait qu’Edward tuait… Mais le voir est complètement différent… Les rumeurs n’étaient pas exagérées… Non, il ne rit pas ou ne sourit pas quand il tue, mais le reste est vrai… À travers la lunette de son sniper, elle avait tout vu… La précision meurtrière de ses coups… Son alchimie redoutable…. Elle avait tout vu.

Inspirant profondément elle expliqua les bouts de combat quelle avais pu voir au moins la blessure avais été faite vers la fin et il avait pu se soigner quelques minutes plus tard… Elle s’était assuré de ne laisser passer personne pendant qu'il se soignait, mais elle savais aussi que pendant tout ce temps, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang… Elle espérait que ça irait…

Soupirant une dernière fois Mustang ordonna qu’on vérifie les lieus… Il devait mettre le gamin en sécurité après ça et espéré pour le mieux….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------ligne------------------------------------------------------------------

Sa tête était lourde… Il avait un mal de tête comme il n'en avait jamais eu ….

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir.

Mais au moins, il était dans un endroit confortable… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne c’était pas senti aussi confortable et il était presque tentant de se rendormir…

Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il devait se lever, dans le brouillard qu'était c'est penser, il pouvait se rappeler qu'il avait été blessé…

Comment ?

En quelques secondes, ça lui revient… Le combat, sa blessure et les ishbal qui courraient vers lui.

S’empêchant de se tendre instinctivement, il écouta ce qui se passait autour de lui…

Peut importe où il avait été mis, il était seul mais il devait rester prudent il pouvait entendre des voix proches de là ou il était …

Prenant le risque d’ouvrir un œil, il constata qu'il était dans une tente… Ça ressemblait à celles qu'il avait, mais ce n’était clairement pas la sienne… La sienne était plus petite.

Il pouvait aussi voir qu'il avait été mis à l’ombre, il était dans le désert et être dans une tente la journée sous le soleil était un très bon moyen d'avoir un coup de chaud… Mais il devait rentrer en début de soirée, car le temps était plus frais, pas aussi froid que la nuit, mais loin de la chaleur étouffante de la journée…

Tournant la tête, il comprit pourquoi il était aussi confortable… Plusieurs duvets avaient été empilés sous lui, créent un petit matelas de fortune… Mais des ennemis ne prendrais pas la peine de faire ça…

Un drap fin recouvrait son corps et il comprit très vite pourquoi, qui que ce soit qui l'avais placée ici lui avais retiré, ses vêtements et l'avaient nettoyé un minimum… Il ne lui restait que son sous-vêtement… Et Edward ne savait pas quoi faire…

Il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici dans cet état, car aussi improbable que se soit, se couvrir dans le désert était très important ! Surtout quand on a un automail et il ne pouvait pas se créer des habits avec l’alchimie…

S'il était réellement entouré d’ennemis se serais le moyen le plus rapide de leurs dires qu'il était réveillé et qu'il était un alchimiste… Et il ne pouvait pas combattre, pas quand il se sent aussi endormir et aussi faible…

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire indéfiniment… Il devait trouver un plan et vite.

Manque de chance pour lui, il entendit du mouvement à côté de sa tente, quelqu’un allait rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre…

Il se prépara à se battre toute en faignant de dormir… S'il s'entait la moindre hostilité, il attaquerait.

Sa tente s’ouvrit et il entendit plusieurs personnes entrer et s’installer autour de lui…

Calmant son cœur et son envie d’attaquer maintenant, il continua d’attendre d’avoir d’autres informations, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait…

« Il ne devrait pas être réveillé maintenant ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures depuis qu'il a perdu connaissance !»

Il n'avait pas fallu que quelques secondes a Edward pour replacer la voix… C’était Hughes, la voix inquiète d'hughes … L'homme était un tel papa poule.

Avant même d'avoir le temps d’ouvrir les yeux, il pouvait sentir une grande main replacer, ses cheveux qui étaient venus sur son visage…

Faignant un réveil, il commença à ouvrir les yeux et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était gêné de dire qu'il était réveillé tout ce temps, mais au moins, ça laissa assez de temps à la personne qui lui caressait la tête d’arrêter quand il vu qu'il se réveillait…

Avec ses yeux mi-clos, il pouvait voir Mustang, Hughes et havoc le regarder .

Et il n’aimait pas vraiment l’attention… Surtout dans ça tenu actuellement et il se demandait bien qui l'avais nettoyé… C’était gênant, mais il comprenait la nécessité de le faire… Déjà il dormait sur des duvets qui ne seront pas laver avant leurs retours au grand camp mais en plus il ne pouvait pas rester lui-même couvert de sang… C’était le meilleur moyen d’attraper une maladie.

Soupirant il se releva avec l'aide non désirée d'havoc , tirant le drap autour de lui pour conserver sa dignité.

Il demanda avec sa voix pleine de fatigue « que c'est-il passer ? » Il se souvenait d'avoir vu un groupe d’ennemi aller vers lui après tout, c’était normal qu’il veuille savoir s'il avait été capturé puis secouru ou s'il avait eu le temps de le sauver avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre.

Pas une seule seconde il ne c’était attendu à la réponse de Mustang… Il s’était trompé ? C’était dur de confondre l’uniforme militaire avec la tenue que porte le peuple d'ishbal, mais il était épuisé et il avait perdu tellement de sang…

De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de rester sur ça indéfiniment… C’était mieux qu'il s’était trompé de toute façon… À la place il demanda « et pour les tentes ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur ? »

Il pouvait voir les trois hommes s’échanger des regards, se demandant clairement s'il devait lui dire, mais avec un soupire Mustang lui expliqua « une des tentes près des bâtiments est pleine d’armes… S'il avait eu l’occasion de les prendre avant notre opération on aurait été mal… » Et c’était vrai, mais ça ne servait à rien de s’inquiéter sur ce qui aurait pu mal tourner… Dans un soupir Mustang continua hésitant à parler de ça mais le gamin était dans l’armée, il a vu et verra pire… « Dans les deux autre tente il y a des otages de guerre… Certains sont dans un sale état… »   
Mais Edward était épuisé… Utiliser l’alchimie médicale allait puiser encore plus loin dans ces ressources…

Tant pis, regardant Mustang dans les yeux, il demanda « d’accord, où sont-ils ? »

La réalisation de ce qu'il comptait faire parvint aux trois hommes qui ne se gêna pas pour lui dire ce qu’ils en pensaient, havoc commença doucement comme s'il essayait de parler à un enfant têtu et ça énervait complètement Edward « chef, tu ne peux pas… Regarde dans quel état tu est.. » Et peut importe qu’havoc l’ai appelé avec son surnom affectueusement, Edward n'allais pas se laisser influencer

Alors d'une voix mordante, il répliqua « je peux et le ferais… » Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, celui qui donne l'ordre, c'est Mustang et Edward le savais bien.

Alors il se tourna vers son Supérieur et reprit une attitude professionnelle « je peux m’occuper des cas les plus sérieux… Après ça je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup manger et de dormir mais je peux le faire sans risquer ma santé… »

Mustang y réfléchit sérieusement quelques instants, mais il avait deux choix, accepté et sauvé les soldats qui étaient entre la vie et la mort ou refusés pour ménager le gamin … Le choix était vite vu, mais il était comme même inquiet…

Sérieusement même pas une semaine avec le garçon et il s’était déjà attaché à lui.

Soupirant, il accepta malgré tout… C’était un soldat, il ne pouvait pas mettre une priorité sur le gamin, l’armée passait avant ses propre intérêt et il s'avait que le gamin pensait pareil.

Et pour une fois havoc et Hughes était d’accord avec lui , tous les trois voulais dire non mais si à la fin Edward n'avais rien, il n’allait pas sacrifier des vies pour éviter de fatiguer Edward peut importe à quel point il le méritait plus que quiconque…

Ils hésitèrent quand ils le virent se tenir instable sur ses pied mais Edward les rassura rapidement , alors ils partirent tous en direction des blessés ,tous sauf Edward qui se racla la gorge attirant l’attention de ses compagnons qui le regardait tous avec diverses expressions de curiosité.

Avalant un rire de gêne, Edward s’expliqua « hum… Mes vêtements… ? » Il n’allait tout de même pas sortir comme ça et au moins, il n’était pas le seul à se sentir gêner… Ils se sentaient bêtes d’avoir oublié.

Ils l’avaient alors laissé quelques instants pour revenir un peu plus tard avec une poignée de ses vêtements qu'il avait récupérés dans son sac, c’était bien, il n'aurait pas à utiliser l’alchimie pour les mettre à sa taille.

Une fois changer et emmener jusqu’au blessé qui avait été déplacé dans un des bâtiments qu’il utilisait actuellement comme infirmerie, il commença.

Il était plus nombreux que prévu mais il pourrait gérer… Il espérait…

Six d’entre eux étaient vraiment blessés…

Le plus grave avait perdu sa jambe et autant sa blessure avait été cautérisée, elle était gravement infectée… L’homme n’allait pas vivre longtemps s'il ne faisait rien, et même en le faisant il n’était pas sûr que le gars est assez de force pour supporter la fatigue générer par l’alchimie médicale…

Soupirant, il se décida à le faire avec sa propre énergie, l’homme devra toujours avoir assez de force pour gérer le peu d’énergie qu'il allait devoir utiliser de lui-même… Dans le cas contraire il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Tapant des mains, il les posa sur la jambe du blessé qui se soigna rapidement, il n'allait pas la soigner complètement , pas s'il voulait pouvoir rester conscient pour soigner les autres … Soigner l’infection, la nécrose et fermer la plaie devrais suffire et c’était déjà beaucoup mais il conservait beaucoup d’énergie en ne cicatrisant pas la plaie mais tant que l'homme survie c’était déjà bien !

Il pouvait sentir Mustang observer minutieusement son alchimie derrière lui et Edward sentit une boule de fierté grandir en lui, mais il avait le droit, un autre alchimiste reconnaissait ses capacités.

Quand il termina de soigner l'homme, il se sentait tellement fatigué…

Mais il se releva rapidement pour passer au suivant, refaisant le même processus à chaque fois et au bout du sixième, il était à bout, au moins il avais seulement utilisé, ces propre ressource pour le premier.

Il senti sa vision devenir floue… Tant pis pour la nourriture… Mais il était vraiment affamé…

Au moins cette fois quelqu’un le rattrapa et il entendit un doux « ça va , je t'ai , repose toi gamin »

C'est dans un état de demis conscience qu'Edward fût transporté sur le dos de son Supérieur jusqu’à sa tente.

Il ignora la chaleur qui se déplaçait en lui et s’endormit avant même d’être déposé dans son lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un chapitre de plus ;)   
> Corriger ce chapitre a été plus rapide avec le nouveau correcteur que j’utilise ^^ il a ces défauts ^^' il veut changer havoc par AVC ^^' ou il essaye de mettre des virgule partout ! Vraiment partout XD mais j’ail’impression que ce chapitre contient presque pas de faute ou beaucoup moins que d’habitude mais c’est a vous de me le dire ^^   
> Je suis trop nul en orthographe pour vraiment savoir ^^' ( j’ai commencé a retravailler mon orthographe donc j’arrive a corriger certaine faute ;) mais je vais pas devenir bonne en orthographedu jour au lendemain ^^' malheureusement T^T ) 
> 
> Bref , merci d’avoir suivi la série jusqu'ici ( non , c’est pas un message d’adieu XD) j’ai beaucoup travaillé le scénario et la chronologie donc je suis assez confiante que mon histoire a du sens mais je sais aussi que mon écriture n’est pas la plus fluide ( mais je début donc je suis patiente ^^) mais je suis contente que vous avez assez aimé mon histoire pour la lire malgré tous ces defaut ^^ orthographe et tout ^^ 
> 
> L’histoire va pas mal bouger dans les prochain chapitre j’ai hâte que vous découvrez ce que je vous ai réservé ! Ce n’était pas prévu mais j’ai eu cette idée et je l’ai tellement aimé que j’ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penser ^^ 
> 
> Bref , j’espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^ n’hésité pas a me dire votre avis ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que se chapitre vous a plu et je vous encourage à me laisser un commentaire si c'est les cas ou non ^^ c'est toujours encourageant :)  
> Si vous avez des théories ou n'importez quelle critique constructive je vous encourage encore une fois à la partager, pareil pour des idées pour la suite, j'ai le scénario global pour la suite mais je peux toujours ajouter les idées qui me plaisent ;)  
> Bref merci encore et à la prochaine, peu importe quand ce sera mais quelque commentaire peut me motiver à aller plus vite ;) ;)


End file.
